When Merlin Became His Bride
by Lenin
Summary: He knew that the unicorn incident would come back to bite them in the future. He just never thought it would be his ass that would be bitten. ManyxMerlin; main ArthurxMerlin.
1. Prologue: Here Comes the errBride

**Author's Note: **The inspiration for this story is a mixed of all the fanfics I have read. The Plot bunnies started harassing me so I decided to write this story. I saw Merlin as the perfect victim to write out the story. I can't help but exploit the unicorn maiden thing because come on! Merlin was able to touch the unicorn that symbolizes purity and innocence! That's like a bulls-eye painted on Merlin, or his ass.

**Side note: **The fics timeline doesn't necessary follow the series. The episode where Morgana made everyone fall asleep happened but she is not evil. She was only mind controlled by Morgause and Merlin save her. Uther was weakened and Arthur is Prince Regent. Balinor and Will are still dead so sorry for those fans of the two. Oh, and just for the sake of the story, I let Merlin's hair grow out. Oh, and Arthur already figured out about Merlin's magic and is waiting for Merlin to tell him himself.

**Warning: **Possible character death; OOC (though I will try to keep it as in character as possible); Slash; and I apologize in advance for the wrong grammars and sentence structure. Anyone wants to volunteer to be my beta? I haven't written for about 6 years now so I am really rusty.

**When Merlin Became His Queen**

Summary: He knew that the unicorn incident would come back to bit them in the future. He just never thought it would be his ass that would be bitten. ManyxMerlin; main ArthurxMerlin.

Prologue: Here Comes the err...Bride

***Winter Time, Camelot Castle***

Merlin repeatedly breathes in and out, trying desperately to expel the nervous energy contained in his body. He can feel sweat starting to fall from his brow and hurriedly wipe it off before Morgana sees it and pulls his ears. He can already hear Morgana's voice in his head saying "_Don't you dare wreck our hard work! _" Forget the fact that he is not a woman and doesn't appreciate the work done in the first place.

'_Awww...don't be like that. Don't you want to look extra pretty in your wedding day?'_ an annoying voice that sounds suspiciously like the royal regent prat whispered in his head. _Shut up!_ Merlin screamed silently to himself, abruptly standing up and started pacing around the room. He can feel the silk of his wedding dress make a swishing sound as he lifts it up to avoid tripping all over his feet.

Yes, he, Merlin is currently wearing a white, long, flowy, silk wedding gown. The upper part of the gown is embroidered artistically and the sleeves are long with the end in a triangle shape that only shows the tips of his fingers. The gown is high necked collar style that closes just right to his Adams-apple with only a small circle cut between his collar bones. Considering he is not a female, the wedding gown was actually quite flattering to his slim, slender body. Not that looking great in a wedding gown comforts Merlin in the first place.

Over the past months during which the courting was occurred, he was forced to let his hair grow unless he wants to suffer the holy wrath of Gwen and Morgana combined. It now curls just above his shoulders with small curls framing his angular face, his ears peaking adorably out. He's cheeks slightly filled out adding more effect for his cheekbones to be noticed.

He was force to eat as many food as he can possibly take to, quote Morgana, '_Fill you out so you won't look like a starve bride. Besides, I'm sure your husband *_que waggling eyebrows*_ would like to hold on to more meat during your wedding night.'_ Which Merlin promptly blushed red, flailed his arms around and stuttered to retort back to Morgana as Gwen and Hunith giggled quietly in the background.

Merlin grimaced thinking about his wedding night where his coveted virginity was soon to be gone. _Stupid royal prat! This is his entire fault! If he just listened to me for once and control his carnal urges to shot living creatures, we won't be in this mess!_ Merlin resisted the urged to wry his hair out of frustrated else he ruined Gwen's work.

'_Hmm...stop denying it. Your happy that this happen. And I'm sure you would love for him not to control his carnal urges later on,' _again the voice in his said that sounds like the Prince Regent whispered lowly to Merlin.

"Aurgh! I'm going crazy!" Merlin screamed flinging his arms out.

"I hope you're not going crazy because you want to get it on with your soon to be husband. There's time for that later all night Merlin," a smirking Morgana said entering the room, a basket in one arm.

Merlin whirled around, surprise showing on his face which quickly changed to flustered when Morgana's words registered. "La-la-lady Morgana!" Merlin exclaimed.

" Please, call me Morgana. You will soon be the princess of Camelot. Your stature will be higher than me," Morgana said, walking towards Merlin. "For the last time, I am not a girl!" Merlin retorted in a huff, glaring at Morgana. Though with Merlin's face, he looks more like pouting than anything else.

Grinning harder, Morgana brought out ribbons and flowers from her basket, "Hmm, I can clearly see that from your lack of asset Merlin. Now stop floundering like a fish Merlin and sit down. I would need to include the final touches before the ceremony."

Merlin grimaced and slumped in resignation. He walked back to his chair that is facing a table with a large mirror attached to it. He felt what was left of his manhood completely disappear as Morgana fussed over his hair and veil. "Your Mother is over with Gaius. He has to calm her down as she is nervous about the whole thing. Gwen will be here shortly with your flower bouquet. It was a stroke of luck that we were able to find Lilies in this season," Morgana nonchalantly told Merlin in an effort to calm his tense shoulders.

Merlin recognized Morgana's effort to calm him down, gave a tentative smile at Morgana through the mirror. "I'm sure it's another cosmic joke to emphasize my rather lack of umm experience." Morgana laughed softly finishing the final touches to Merlin's hair and attaching the veil gently. "Well then, you must be extremely ecstatic for your activities later at night to broaden your experience."

"MORGANA!" Merlin exclaimed face flushed red.

Morgana laughed heartily. It is always fun to tease Merlin regarding the more carnal nature of mankind. He's so innocent of it that most innuendoes and suggestive actions are lost to him. It was fun watching men and women fail at subtly seducing Merlin. Honestly, it was a wonder how he kept his innocence intact for so long. "Hmm, we have enough time before the ceremony official start. Are you sure Merlin you don't want to have the talk? I would certainly love to help you in that matter," Morgana drawled, smirking at the reddening face of Merlin. '_I have never seen anyone blush so much_,' Morgana thought to herself.

"My Lady, you should really stop teasing Merlin. He looks like he is about to faint with all that blood in his face," Gwen gently chided her mistress, entering the room quietly. Merlin smiled gratefully to Gwen until Gwen's slips twitched and turn into a grin. "I'm sure the Prince would not appreciate it if you teach him the ways of the body. He is awfully possessive of Merlin." Merlin groaned as the two ladies joined in laughing at his red face. Honestly, Morgana is a bad influence to Gwen.

After a few minutes, Morgana and Gwen calmed down. Gwen tagged Merlin up from his chair, moving him into the center of the room. She handed Merlin the beautiful bouquet of lilies with a few chrysanthemums included. Both Morgan and Gwen step back a few paces from Merlin and observed him.

Traces of the blush still lingered in Merlin's fair cheeks, making him endearing to look at. A touch of light make-up can be seen in his face but only to enhance his eyes more. Merlin's pale skin color blended well with the whiteness of the gown. The veil was a simple silky material that is draped elegantly and reaching until Merlin's knees.

" _I agreed to wear a bloody wedding gown but I draw the line on an entourage of people carrying a train of my veil!_"

His gown was flowy and fitted perfectly for his figure, showing his slim waist and slightly curry hips. His gown was the required white color but Morgana attached a long trail of 2 red ribbons to Merlin's collar that reach just slightly pass his waist to add some color. The length of the gown reaches the ground but allowed Merlin to walk comfortably with just lifting it up a few inches up. He's feet is encased in soft, black ankle leather boots.

"_Honestly. I fall by just the air and you expect me to wear heeled boots? Do you want me to die while I walk down the aisle?"_

All in all, Merlin looked like a blushing beautiful bride.

Morgana and Gwen smiled in satisfaction. They each gave a kiss to Merlin's cheek and left Merlin in the room. Gwen softly whispered to Merlin before stepping out of the room, "The ceremony will start in about five minutes. Lady Morgana and I will be outside. Come out when you are ready. Okay Merlin?"

Merlin gave a nodded to her and Gwen stepped out of the room leaving Merlin to himself.

Merlin breathes in deeply and slowly exhaled it. He shook his shoulders to release the tension, smoothen his gown down, took the bouquet and grasped it with both his hands. _This is it. All those months of confusion and uncertainly comes down to this._

Merlin took one last deep breath and walked out of the room to his destiny.

TBC…

Author's Note: Haha, that's one long prologue. I'm unsure on whether I like this or not. I have so many ideas running around my head that I find it hard to arrange them in order. Anyway, for those who wants to see the gown (because I really suck at describing), it kinda looks like this .com/wc/fash/dressimages/pron_.

It's just up to the neck because I think Merlin would like his neck covered (since he is not allowed to use his beloved neckerchiefs). Remove the flowers and just add 2 red ribbons attached to collar and that would be Merlin's wedding gown that he was forced into.

Well, I hope you guys review. I want to see if you guys are intrigue with this story. I need encourage, suggestions please! If there are criticism, well, I'll take it like a man (BWT, I'm a female).


	2. Chapter One: An UtherMerlin Moment

**Author's Note:** Woohoo! I'm feeling inspired. I want to continue writing. I hope this inspiration last even if I am struggling a bit in organizing my thoughts. I'm unsure how I want this story to shape up. Hmmm, anyway, I make no promises of fast updates. I'm taking advantage of my inspiration stage to write out as many as I can. I wish that all my chapters would be long but I'll write them as they come. Tip to all, if you guys review me, I will definitely feel more inspired! *Hint Hint*

**Side note**: For this chapter I try to ease you into my view of the Merlin world. I hope that my confusing thoughts would not show in the story. Now pretend that Uther was injured heavily by the attack of Morgause.

**Warning**: Uther might be OOC because I really find his character too stiff and stubborn and unreasonable so I just can't help torture him a bit. For the record, I kinda like UtherxMerlin.

**When Merlin Became His Queen**

Summary: He knew that the unicorn incident would come back to bit them in the future. He just never thought it would be his ass that would be bitten. ManyxMerlin; main ArthurxMerlin.

Chapter One: A Merlin/Uther Moment

***Start of Spring Season, 8 months before prologue***

Gaius walked out of the big castle gates, keeping one hand in his face to shield from the glaring rays of the sun. He inhaled the light-spring air and smiled for what seemed like ages. It has been about four months after that incident with Morgause's attacked to Camelot. A lot of casualties occurred during that day and one of the major ones was on Uther's. Uther's health went into a downfall due to his injuries and his old age. Gaius was afraid that he would not be able to save Uther's life in the first month. He could barely sleep; frantically looking after the King.

In the first month, Uther was unconscious for the most part. When he would wake up, it was only for a short while and he was mainly delirious. Things started to look up when they reached the second month. Gaius was able to stabilized Uther's injuries and most of them were on their way to healing. Uther's health slowly started to get better and even though he was mostly still unconscious, Gaius was feeling optimistic. By the time the third month arrived, Uther was semi-conscious and was able to do some things like eating and drinking with little help. It is a combination of the attack and Uther's old age that keeps him still bedridden.

It was during the third month that Arthur would sometimes come by and visit his father. Gaius was thankful that Arthur was busy during the initial month. He could hardly imagine what Arthur would feel seeing his father's weakened state and add to the sudden responsibilities of Prince Regent. It would have overwhelmed the prince. Arthur never stayed long since he was many dues to take care and frequent meetings with the councils to guide him. But always after meeting with his more lucid father, Arthur seems to gather strength. Gaius forbid both Pendragon to talk about the state of affairs of Camelot, only to make sure that both would be able to spend some time out of their responsibilities. Gaius knew that Uther was still not well when he complied with his wishes without much fuss.

Morgana, on the other hand, has still not visited Uther. Merlin, who had been assisting Gaius from the beginning, told him that Morgana was slowly recovering from her own guilt and fear; Guilt for assisting Morgause, despite being mind-controlled and fear for her magic and Uther's wrath. Gaius was initially disapproving of Merlin telling Morgana about his magic. He thought that that would bring about many difficult situations especially with the deep sense of justice and righteousness Morgana seems to favor. But, with the stories both Merlin and Gwen (who often comes to Uther's chamber to make sure Gaius was well and not overworked) that Morgana is recovering well. Gaius can see that becoming close friends with Merlin and with Gwen's support has done wonders for the head-strong woman.

Throughout those months, Gaius was only able to see the rebuilding and recovery of Camelot herself only through the eyes of the people who visits the King. He was certainly grateful of Merlin's rumblings whenever he would drop by to assist him and Gwen's occasion visit to see to his health (Gaius knew that despite Gwen's sweet nature, she still cannot handle caring for the King because of what happened to her father). Though he would sometime shoo Merlin away to rest (the boy has been both tending to Arthur and Morgana as their friend, confidant and servant (in Arthur's case); Gaius is sure that both duties are not easy), he is glad to have some sense of normalcy after a tiring day of taking care of the King.

Now, as he walked out of the King's room with fresh eyes and body, he can see for himself the rebuilding of Camelot. He smiled at the busy buzzing of towns' people going about their way, merchants showing off their newly acquired merchandize, farmers hurrying to prepare for their plantation, children laughing and playing.

It seems that Uther has raised his son well.

..

Merlin tried to stifle his nervous hands to stillness by shoving it unto his lap; bowing his head down less the King took offence to his face. Who knew what the King would find offensive with him. He wondered for the nth time if Gaius has lost his mind due to fatigue or old age. _He left me alone to take care of the King! The KING! For a whole day! Who possibly wants to stab me his fork knife for just breathing the same air__**!**_

__Yes, Merlin is currently having an inner hysterical attack. Gaius decided that the King was well enough to be looked after by someone other than himself. That someone happened to be Merlin because Gaius thinks that the King is well enough, but Gaius does not trust other servants to take over his duty especially when there is a threat of attack to the King's life in his weakened state.

"_Umm, Gaius, I can't possibly protect the King by swing a knife in an assassin's way. I'll more likely to cut my head off," _Merlin had pointed out to Gaius the day when he roped Merlin to spend his entire day bending to the King's every beck and call.

"_Yes, Merlin, I recognized your lack of physical capabilities to protect the King and your tendency to cause harm to yourself due to your, shall we call, clumsiness (Merlin muttered at this point about how he's limbs likes to torture him . But you have your magic to rely on."_

"_Gaius! You do realize that the King hates all things that is magical. That includes me! And I'm pretty much sure the King doesn't like me even without the Magic." _

"_I remember Merlin. I have not gone senile in my old age you know. The King can hardly complain about you since you have been helping me all those months," _Gaius started to say with Merlin interjecting,_ "He was unconscious for most of those!"_

"_I am asking you to take care of him as you would take care of Arthur. Arthur has undeniably survived to live this day with your constant help. I feel much secure in the knowledge of you looking over the King than anyone else. Besides, the King has just recently recovered from his illness and he is still weak. You would only be required to stay by his side and bring him anything he would request,_" Gaius responded to Merlin, his infamous eyebrows raised high as they can be. _"I'm sure you can handle taking care of the King for a whole day. You are after all my apprentice. People will wonder why I hand the health of the King to someone else. I will be back in the evening after I made my rounds and checked our medicine stock. Spring has arrived and I'm certain many are in need of allergy potions."_

Merlin had wanted to make a last desperate attempt to asking Gaius to trade responsibilities with him but he decided to keep his mouth shut. Gaius has been cooped up in the King's chambers for the last four months. Merlin knew that his mentor really needs to get out of the King's chamber and do something else, stretch his legs. So he had nodded his head sullenly and took last minute instructions from Gaius.

"_Oh, and Merlin, please refrain from having anything magical to happen or swing any pointed object within the span of one day. I'm certain you like where you head_," was Gaius parting words to Merlin.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the back of his mentor. _It's not like I have any say in all things magical. Now if the only this mule headed King of ours just stop beheading every single magical entity there is, they would stop trying to take his head off._

Merlin softly sighed to himself and fidgeted as an awkward silence filled the room almost to the point of choking him. The King was prompt up with as many pillows as he could possibly crowd around the King. A bowl of soup with questionable color and a plate of soften bread are situated in a tray place on his lap. Uther was taking his breakfast slowly, a testament on how his body has not recovered yet.

This was the first time he was left alone with the King without Gaius or someone else in the same vicinity as the Kings. It was certainly unnerving. Merlin was unsure on what to do or where to stand (less the King thinks that Merlin is crowding him). Merlin decided to stand stiffly besides one side (where he does not block the sun or maybe he should block the sun because Uther might find the sun annoying? Dear Lord, Merlin feels a headache coming from thinking too much), keep quiet and wait for instructions.

Since the attacked happened, he had his hands full in serving Arthur who suddenly became the Prince Regent, helping Morgana in her recuperation and occasionally assisting Gaius. Despite what Arthur showed to the world, Merlin knows that Arthur was stunned by his father's illness. Arthur didn't ask for Merlin's support and company but Merlin knew that he would give his everything to help Arthur through the troubling time.

With Morgana, Merlin often found at lost with how to help her, especially after she found out about Merlin's magic and hers. She was so scared and lost that she was so withdrawn in the first month. Gwen tried her best to support her mistress though most of time; Gwen confessed to Merlin that she doesn't know what she should do to help Morgana. Merlin often had to stop the urge to blurt everything out to Gwen. Confess his and Morgana's secret to ease his burden and make Gwen understand better. But he knew that it was Morgana's secret to tell. As for him, he wish for Arthur to know before anyone else (accidental, like Lancelot, does not count!).

Morgana eventually got her spunk back. Merlin was happy for that. Arthur needed another stronghold to lean on. Morgana was able to help Arthur in all things relating to the state of affairs of Camelot while Merlin takes care of Arthur's other needs. Of course the ungrateful prat that Arthur is, he stills proclaim that Merlin's the worst manservant ever to which Merlin would reply, _"I am pleased to serve you my royal regent of prattiness._"

Merlin also made sure to take at least around 2 hours a day to help Gaius take care of the King. Though he was not much of a use to Gaius, he did his best to help and to ease some of the work from Gaius. As explained by Gaius, the King has instructed him before that under grave situations, he would only allow Gaius to take care of him as he believes that the servants would take advantage of his weaken state to bring Camelot into chaos.

"_Why is he so bloody paranoid? I'm surprise he can still sleep at night."_

"_The King has his reasons. He may be paranoid as you say but it has saved him countless of times during his initial reign as King."_

To Merlin's embarrassment, Gaius has assigned him a particular task. He was the one responsible to give the King his bath. Sponge bath.

"_Well, I certainly have no physical strength to manhandle the King."_

"_Gaius, look at me. Do you think I have an ounce of physical strength in my body at all?"_

"_Hmm, then we shall call for one of the stronger servants to help with the lifting. I'm sure the King would not mind."_

"_N-n-no need. I rather not have someone else witness this. I'm sure both of us can do this_."

In the end, Merlin learned to use subtle lifting magic to help them in their task. He had to practice a few times in his room before he mistakenly used too much force and slam the King's body into a wall. He was grateful enough that the King stayed lucid or unconscious most of the time he needed the bath. The other times, Merlin begged for Gaius to slip the King a sleeping draught.

"_If you have any concern for me at all, you will not allow the King to witness me giving him a sponge bath."_

If the King found out that he was the one cleaning his royal body, he was sure he would not live to see a day. Not to mentioned he was using magic to help along the process. The feeling of horror and embarrassment did not leave Merlin every time Gaius deemed the King needed to be clean.

"_Honestly Merlin. You are wasting much soap on that tub._ _The King is also a man if you have not notice._"

"_I rather not see any of his male parts thank you very much!_"

He made sure that Gaius never ever tells anyone of the duties he carried out.

..

"Boy," Uther called out resulting to Merlin jump up in surprise. "Ye-yes sire?" Merlin stuttered, tentatively coming closer to the bed.

Uther reframed from rolling his eyes at the timid manservant. He never realized how mousey Arthur's manservant is, though that certainly explains the ears. He never would have expected with how rude he acts with Arthur. "Stop tittering like a mouse Melvin!" Uther commanded, he's eyes twitching with irritation.

"It's Merlin, sire," Merlin mumbled. _Two years! I have been saving his, his son and general Camelot's asses for two years and he doesn't know my name? _

"What did you say? Speak up!"

"My name is Merlin. Not Melvin," Merlin replied. "Sire."

Merlin would have loved to say something else, but he is sure that unlike Arthur, Uther would have his head for it. Uther wave his hands, as if dismissing what Merlin said. "Where is Gaius today? And take this disgusting meal away. I am absolutely horrified by the Kitchens' ability to produce something this horrid. Get me another meal while you're at it."

_My, who woke up in the wrong side the bed?_ Merlin thought to himself, straining to keep his face neutral. He took a deep breath preparing his ears for the shouting he is certain to get. "Sire, Gaius is out for the day. Spring season has arrived and he has to take rounds to the people for their allergy potions. He will be back later this evening. I will be serving you for the day."

Uther's brows turned upside down symbolizing his displeasure, to what, Merlin is not sure. "Well, hurry up then. Remove this atrocious meal at once and get me a new one. "

_Oh God help me_. "Sire, you have to finish the meal prepared for you. The soup is mixed with the potion to help you grow your strength. The bread has been soaked in broth that is good for your body. Sire, Gaius specifically requested this meal to be made." _You arrogant fifty something year old baby!_

As if Uther can read his mind, he turned to look at Merlin and glared daggers at the manservant. His mouth opened to retort back but he suddenly deflated. Looking away from Merlin, he drew the tray closer, grabbed hold of the bread and took a hard bit. Silence once again fell into the room, Merlin looking at Uther, Uther refusing to look at Merlin.

_Oh my God. Is he-is he sulking? _Merlin's eyes grew wide as he observed the King took hard bits at the bread pulling and slowly chewing and swallowing. Though he could not see the whole face of the King, Merlin is sure that there's a slight downturn of Uther's lips. _Oh my goodness! I think he is! I never thought I would see the over grimacing King to be sulking at not getting what he wants!_

Merlin bit hard on his lips to keep himself from laughing. He grabbed his trouser in an effort to keep his hands out of his mouth. The King would surely not appreciate it if Merlin laugh at him, or indicate he is hiding his smile. Merlin should have suspect that although Arthur didn't resemble his father strongly as he did with his mother, both male Pendragon would have shared some similarities. _I should have guess that Arthur got his brat-like qualities from his father_.

Merlin smiled softly forgetting for a minute that Uther is not Arthur. He called the King's attention, by saying softly, "Sire?" Uther turned to look at Merlin and seemed to be suddenly startled. "Sire, if you would permit me. I can get some honey to coat your bread and some sweeten mead to accompany your breakfast. My mother told me when I was little that honey has good healing properties." _Not that us peasants gets to taste honey often._

Uther continued to look gob-smacked at Merlin, a red color slowing blossoming in his checks. Merlin look on expectedly at Uther, wondering if perhaps the King has choked on the bread and was simply too dignified to flail around like a goose without its head.

"Sire?" Merlin called out again, slightly dipping his head to side as a non-verbal sign of inquiry.

Uther startled out from his stupor, shake his head, his lips smack inwards before bellowing, "You let me suffer to eat this monstrosity when there is something that is more worthy to be serve? What are you waiting for servant? Get the items at once! Out!"

Merlin instantly straighten, his smile wipe out of his face and race out of the room before the King decided to impale his knife in any part of his body. He hurried down the corridor towards the kitchen, thinking, _God save Camelot if Arthur's grew up exactly like his father. One Uther is enough to last a life-time_!

..

Uther pat his chest, feeling his heart beat a fast tempo. Uther didn't know what came over him, thinking that –that - that manservant was angelic! Blasphemy! '_Good God, what is in this bread? It is making me hallucinate!_' Uther thought.

Seeing Merlin's small soft smile, the sun's rays hitting his face enhancing his pale angular face, enchanting cheekbones that woman of the court would die for and those pouty lips spread out slightly surprisingly did things to Uther's long cold, frosty heart. Uther took a deep breath, absently rubbing his chest in an attempt to calm his heart. Merlin tilting his head to the side made the curls of his hairs frame his slight heart-shaped face just so with his unusual big ears peaking out (Merlin had been busy for the pass month and wasn't able to have his hair cut). _'That boy looks nice with longer hair,_' Uther absently thought.

It took Uther a second to realize what he was thinking which promptly made his face red then he bellowed, "GUARD!" A crash was heard behind the King's chamber's door then scrambling sounds of feet hurrying inside.

Merlin has his day cut out.

..

With the sun bearing down high on the high, people of Camelot were feeling the drowsiness seep into their body after eating a hearty meal. Gaius, half way in finishing his rounds, decided to rest by sitting near the well of water where Lancelot found the man.

"Good afternoon Gaius. It is a surprise to see you out," Lancelot greeted Gaius with a nod, one arm carrying a bucket. Gaius nodded back to Lancelot, "It has been a long time since I have been anywhere except the King's chambers. I am glad to be able to stretch my legs for a while."

"Well, it is nice to see you after so long. Gwen has been telling me how focus you were in taking care of the King. How is the King's health?"

"Good, better. He is getting his color back and his injuries are almost fully healed. His pallor is concerning me though but I'm sure that in maybe two weeks time, he will be able to step out of his chambers and take a walk. Though, it will be awhile before he can function normally and without a constant aide by his side," Gaius told Lancelot. "Ah, if you are here, who is taking care of King Uther? The King has yet to hire a manservant to replace for his umm...deceased one," Lancelot asked, stumbling a bit with mentioning the manservant.

Gaius nodded his head in agreement, feeling the cool air brush pass. "Hmm, yes, the matter of manservant to the King has not yet been raise with all the more pressing matters. Maybe after a few weeks when the King is stronger, I will breech the topic with him. As of now, I left Merlin in charge of the King for the day. He has been helping me take care of Uther for the past months so he is aware on what is needed to be done."

Lancelot laughs heartily at that. "So that is why Arthur was such in a mood during practice. We were wondering why Merlin was not present. Merlin has not been away for long in Arthur's side except for council meetings that it was unusual so see the two separated." Gaius hummed, smiling at the knight. It is true that the two were hardly seen without the other. It was a great contrast to the beginning of their relationship where Merlin would rather have nothing to do with Arthur and Arthur was always in a temper over his servant. It is amazing how much Arthur has changed since Merlin came into his life.

..

Uther will not admit that the flush face of Arthur's manservant is anyway attracting to his primal male side. He also refuse to admit that ordering Merlin around and Merlin obeying his every command (he is the King and that should be expected) and answering in his out of breath voice does anything to his body.

Really, he refuses to acknowledge that Merlin's clothes plastered to his body by sweat showing his normally hidden slender body, is not a lovely sight. Nor is the sight of Merlin brushing his curls out of his eyes and thereby raising his shirt a bit to show a small peak of that pale, pale skin of stomach send shivers anywhere in Uther's body.

Uther just refuses to acknowledge how his eyes find Merlin pleasant to look at.

Oh, if Merlin only knew what the King was thinking he would have never bothered to come back in the King's chamber.

..

Merlin slumped on the floor outside the kitchen, scrubbing his tired face on his sleeves. After coming back to give the King he's honey and sweeten mead, the King had turned into an unreasonable demanding patient, barking out orders to Merlin all day. He had Merlin going back and forth all over bringing him things, doing things. All throughout, Uther had trained his eyes on Merlin. It feels like he is almost scrutinizing his every move. The intensity unnerved Merlin. It is almost like how Arthur looks at him at times when he is inspecting Merlin as he polishes Arthur's sword. And a few times, Merlin felt like Uther was looking at him like a piece of meat he wanted to devour. _Gah! I won't push it pass the King to suddenly turn carnivorous. I should ask Gaius to allow the King more meat in his food. I really don't want to be a part of the King's menu._

The guard stationed outside Uther's room gave Merlin sympathetic gazes every time Merlin went in and out of the King's chamber.

Merlin was contemplating on just flinging himself out of the window to have the torturous day over. He doesn't know what made Uther into such a temper. _Ugh! It's like I'm serving two pratty Arthurs after a nasty council meeting. How did his past menservants survive with Uther when he was young? _

It was already nearing dinner time and before Uther could open his mouth and ordered Merlin to do something ridiculous thing or another, Merlin went out of the chamber, hastily informing the King that Gaius has last minute instructions given for his evening supper. He manages to catch the grimace on Uther's face at the mention of Gaius and supper in one sentence and knew that Uther would continue to be difficult. Merlin sighs softly, laying his throbbing head to his lap, the cool feel of the floor giving him some comfort.

_And the day is not yet over. I still have to _*shudders*_ give Uther his bath._ Merlin sighs louder, thinking about his last two remaining duties. He looks to his side where the bottle of sleeping potion Gaius gave him that morning lies. _I was tempted to shove the potion down the King's throat so much I'm surprise my magic didn't do it_.

Though he told the King that Gaius gave instructions, in reality, Merlin just wanted to get away from the difficult King. He has awhile before the kitchen staff brings out the King's supper. He would just need to mix the sleeping potion in the King's goblet before bringing the temperamental King his dinner. Yawning long, Merlin decided to maybe sleep a bit to rest. He's sure that the Luke, the kitchen helper boy (why they call him boy is a mystery to Merlin as he is the same age as he is) who was always so nice to him (the kitchen staff was always very nice to him now that he thinks about it), would wake him up when the King's supper is ready. With that, Merlin lay down on his side and curled up, ignoring the fact that he is lying down on the floor where people passing by can see him.

..

Arthur strode the hallway in an angry huff. He was been in an irritated mood all day and tried to dispense his irritation in practice with his knights. When that did nothing, he went out of the castle grounds into the town square to help with some of the rebuilding of houses. He felt better after a while, but then his irritation came back after awhile and by the time the council meeting took place, Arthur felt his body wind up so tight, it hurts. Morgana did not help at all by saying baffling things to him afterwards.

Flashback:

_ "Honestly Arthur! Will you stop brooding? Merlin is gone from your side only for a day and you're already like this," Morgana exclaimed, whirling around to face Arthur her arms place at her hips. Arthur rolled his eyes at Morgana and side-stepped to get pass the fuming woman. But Morgana would not be deterred and blocked Arthur's way again, glaring at him._

_ "I don't know what you are talking about Morgana. And Merlin has nothing to do with my mood," Arthur answered Morgana with his arms cross over his chest in a show of impatient at whatever games Morgana has decided to undertake._

_ "Please Arthur, you yelled at the poor servant who brought you the message that Gaius requires Merlin's service and will not be attending to you for the day. Then you took your frustration out on your knights during the morning training. And I am sure torment you gave that young carpenter's apprentice had nothing to do with Merlin at all," Morgana sarcastically remarked, pressing Arthur to answer, giving him an expectant stare._

_ Arthur slightly twitched at the mentioned of the apprentice. He was having a jolly time, his irritation gone, helping around in the reconstruction of a nearby shop when one of the elders ask him "Where's that lovely manservant of yours Sire? We certainly missed his pleasant visit this morning." Arthur's irritation came back at the mentioned of Merlin's absence. Leave it to Merlin to charm the rest of the population of Camelot. It's not enough that he has the castle practically wrapped in his long slender finger?_

_He's ire was stroke more when he overheard the carpenter's apprentice whispered to his companion with a leer, "I miss looking at his pretty smiles more. I wish that I was Merlin is my manservant instead. I could teach him all kinds of stuff. "_

_ To which Arthur promptly started glaring murder at carpenter's apprentice and proceeded to picked, isolated and basically tormented the man. He left the town square with the man crying feeling a bit satisfied but wishing he could punch the guy's teeth out._

_ "Please Morgana. I don't know where you get information from, but I did not yell at the servant. He is an imbecile that did not bring my breakfast. The knights needed a hard practice; they have been slacking with their training. And I certainly did not torment the carpenter's apprentice. He is an incompetent fool who has his head in the clouds. Now please stand aside. I had a long day and wish to retire to my room for dinner," Arthur drawled out, raising an eyebrow at Morgana. _

_ Morgana just smiled an evil, evil smile at Arthur. "Hmm, then I'm sure that you don't mind that Merlin is currently being molested by the kitchen staff Luke, as he sleeps outside the corridor."_

_ Arthur bristled at that and swiftly turned around to head towards the kitchen. Morgana laughing, called out, "Where are you going Arthur? Your room is the other way." _

_ "I'm getting my dinner Morgana. Contrary to what you can think, I can function well without Merlin around," Arthur answered back without bothering to stop and face Morgana. He hurried his steps, hearing Morgana's laugh behind him._

Arthur knows that he is denying a lot of things especially when it concerns Merlin. But with so many things that were needed to be done and addressed for the Kingdom, Arthur never had that silent moment with that he promised himself, to figure these confusion thoughts and feelings he has been lately. Shaking his head to clear the annoying voice of Morgana in his head, he hastens his walk. He has a manservant to beret and a kitchen boy to deal with.

TBC…

**Author's Note**: I wrote two outlines! Two! And this chapter still went and wrote on its own. Arthur and Morgana weren't supposed to appear in the story but Arthur won't have it. So yeah, I hope you guys like it. I hope I didn't scare you for life with how Uther is behaving like a pervert, even if he is in denial. Heh, I just believe that keeping a man, even someone like Uther, coop up in his room with only 2 constant companions can do things to a man. Besides, Uther and Merlin have never really interacted with just the two of them.

I'm sorry if it seemed dragging. I'm still trying to figure out how I connect all these pieces of scenes I see in my head and make it out into this story. Anyway, review!

**Replies: ** I can't assure that I can do this but since you guys are the first reviewers; I want to thank you guys! Keep the reviews coming so inspiration will continue!

chazzdiver: Thank you! I was worried how the wedding gown thing ended up. Haha, I will try to make chapters as long as I can. I do worry that you guys would find it dragging.

Ichigo's Dragon: Thank you! I hope you like the story as it progress!

KimikoAmaya: Wait for more torture to happen to Merlin! The good kind. Hehe

frostygossamer: Thank you very much. I was aiming for those!

Kwink: Haha, I'm happy that you found it fun. Oh, but this will not be a gender swap. Though I'll definitely have mpreg on the sequel.

Helen: Haha, you would settle for having both Hunith and Gaius give Merlin away? Umm...I have plans for Cendred actually. Maybe I can write a seperate story?

Sans Toi: I'm sure all his blood will go somewhere else. =p

eevee4ever2004: The plot bunnies are threatening me to make it longer. Hope you can wait for more. The story has grown! I will span the story a bit longer than expected.


	3. Chapter Two: It's ArthurMerlin's Turn

**Author's Note:** I struggle to write this chapter. I felt this was more of filter than anything else but really want to put this chapter out so I hope you guys would enjoy this and not find it dragging or pointless.

Anyway, I am struggling with this story. I have many ideas floating around in my head by I have to force them out into outlines and stuff. Heh, I guess after 6 years of not writing really took a toll on me. Well, I'm still inspired so that is a good thing. Thank you all for your reviews! You can see my reply below. I hope more reviews come! It gives me a happy feeling when I read on what you guys have to say.

Oh, and to let everyone know, Uther will not take big part with regards to Merlin's virtue. I just like to make him un-Uther like by having small moments with Merlin. Uther will see Merlin in a certain way in the future. And there will be no gangbang on Merlin; just a lot of people wanting Merlin and Arthur being all possessive of Merlin. I find Merlin (the real one) very charming and I believe that he has Camelot wrap around his fingers.

**Warning**: Small molestation of Merlin will occur. OC, Luke will not take a huge part. I just want someone to start the fire going for Arthur's torture.

**When Merlin Became His Queen**

Summary: He knew that the unicorn incident would come back to bite them in the future. He just never thought it would be his ass that would be bitten. ManyxMerlin; main ArthurxMerlin.

**Chapter Two: **It's Arthur/Merlin's Turn to Have a Moment

***Evening of Chapter One***

Morgana allowed a satisfied smile to spread on her lips. It is always easily to rile Arthur up. When they were children, Arthur was such an arrogant princeling that Morgana go out her way to rile him up just to get back for being nasty. As they grew older, Morgana saw the estrange relationship Arthur and Uther had, Morgana did it to make Arthur less like an obedient dog and more of a human being. Morgana also took pleasure to take a peg or two off of Arthur's gigantic ego.

When Merlin came, it just the pleasure of bugging Arthur that spurred her on. Arthur changed in ways Morgana never thought possible. Arthur struggled with his instinctive nature to please and follow his father that collided badly with his awakened sense of justice.

After Merlin's almost near brush with death, Arthur and Merlin's whole dynamic changed. Arthur saw that Merlin was more than his manservant. Merlin became someone who Arthur can rely and confide on much like how Gwen was to Morgana. Morgana was also sure that that's when Arthur slowly started to see Merlin in a different light.

When she recovered from her own problems after the attack of Morgause, Morgan saw that Arthur was slowly becoming conscious of his feelings for Merlin; which really didn't surprise her. She and Gwen often gossip about how the two already acted like spouses. It was also interesting to note that Arthur has become someone who is worthy to be Camelot's prince and it was all with the subtle nudging from Merlin.

Morgana knew that Arthur has been denying all things related to Merlin and whatever feelings he has. It made her wonder why he was denying his attraction to Merlin. Aside from Merlin's magic, Morgana was pretty sure that Uther had no objection with Arthur shacking it up with his manservant. It's not like Arthur is a blushing virgin (Morgana wonders about Merlin's) neither was he discreet in his affairs. In any case, Morgana took pleasure in exploiting Arthur's confusion to the best of her abilities. Though, it frustrates her at times with Arthur's blindness with his attraction to Merlin and therefore subsequent feelings that grew after his emotional and physical downturn after the invasion.

'_Pweh! Men and their inexplicable nature_.' Morgana snorted to herself thinking.

Of course, Morgana took great pleasure in torturing Arthur at his expense. It was even more interesting as Merlin is immune to any innuendoes, while Arthur chokes on his spit when Morgana manipulates Merlin to do or say suggestive things. Morgana theorized that it was because Merlin's straightforward and honest character that prevented him from understanding underlining meanings and double connotation of things. Of course, tormenting Arthur was not hard especially with how Merlin tends to draw a lot of people to him by his innocent and cheerful personality.

Finding out that he was hiding his magic surprised Morgana. She never realized Merlin was capable of that kind of secrecy. It was nice to have someone like her to be by her side; which come to think of it must have contributed to Merlin's detachment and lack of knowledge with things of a more carnal in nature. Merlin had told her in those moments of their bonding that, growing up, his mother made sure that Merlin stays constantly by her side to avoid any magical accidents from happening and thereby making Merlin's unique nature shown. He shared that as a child, he had a hard time controlling his magic that Hunith would keep him inside most days and tell the villager some sort of sickness has befallen Merlin.

Though they have grown closer, Morgana was sure that Merlin keeps a lot of things from her; such as why he seems to be adamant in being Arthur's manservant even if Morgana offered to hire him for his services. And Morgana wonders who else knows about Merlin's magic. Merlin claimed that the less she knows, the better she is protected. She was also curious about certain events that happened in the past that, looking back now, she can see the off side of the picture Merlin led everyone to believe. But Morgana knew that Merlin, despite becoming her confidant, still wasn't sure of her character.

Morgana felt a blush arise from her cheeks at the thought that Merlin witnessed her lapse of judgment during the time where she almost stabbed Uther on her father's grave. It was both horrifying and comforting to know that Merlin knew that yet still became her friend.

"_Don't feel so bad about it my Lady. I understand your complicated feelings with regards to Uther. I had a long time to grow into my power and when I settled to be Arthur's manservant, I was prepared to deal with the unfair justice Uther brought to Camelot. You on the other hand did not have anything and was left confused. Just please believe that one day when Arthur reigns, everything will be different. Arthur will be twice the King Uther is and he will bring back peace in Camelot for All."_

"_Merlin, if you believe that, then why do you not tell Arthur about your magic?"_

"_My lady, it is complicated. I - Arthur – he – I don't want to Arthur to have to decide between his loyalty to his father and – and our friendship,_" Merlin had whispered that day. Morgana looked at the scared eyes of Merlin and instantly wanted to reassure Merlin that Arthur will never let his father prejudice ruled over his feelings (because Morgan really believes that Arthur has deep feelings for Merlin despite Arthur's mule-headedness to remain in denial) for Merlin, magic or without magic. But she kept quiet.

"_Morgana."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Call me Morgana, Merlin. You call Arthur without any royal attachment. I believe that I have grown closer with you to deserve the same courtesy. Understand?"_

"_Yes…Morgana."_

Speaking of Merlin, Morgana allowed an amused grin. Arthur had been testy the whole day. Her room was by no means far from Arthur. She woke up with Arthur's yelling at the servant. Afterwards, Gwen told her that Arthur was in such a mood that he made the servant cry into hysteria, confused on what he had done wrong. He was after all instructed to deliver a message to the prince from Gaius. Hearing that the message was about Merlin being requested by Gaius and therefore taking him away from Arthur's side, brought short laugher to Morgana and Gwen.

Then, Lancelot had informed her as he escorted Gwen and herself in her shopping how annoyed Arthur was all morning in training. Some of the new young ones were so scared of setting Arthur off, that they could barely last a minute in sparing with Arthur. Ironically making Arthur more irritated. When Arthur went to help with the rebuilding, it cause such a stir in the town's people to see their prince, that the people where all buzzing and gossiping went rampant. It was not surprising that Arthur's angry treatment of the carpenter's apprentice reached Morgana's ears.

It was purely luck that she passing by the kitchen corridor and saw Merlin curled up sleeping. Morgana was about to wake Merlin up and ask if he was alright when she saw Luke, the kitchen boy, stepping out for the kitchen. An idea flash in her head and she turned to go back to the throne room to look for Arthur (she was feeling a bit guilty in leaving, allowing Merlin to be subject to molestation. But Morgana was sure that nothing harmful would happen).

Morgana laugh at Arthur's childish means of dealing with having Merlin absent by his side. It was never boring watching the two of them. Both of them was a sight to behold and drew people like bees to honey.

Arthur draws people by his strength, charisma and leadership making people admire him and listen. Arthur manages to attract the people's attention by just his presence alone and respect by his words and aura (before Merlin, people fear their prince). He is the people look up to. All the good qualities of a King.

In contrast, Merlin's charm was more subtle. Looking at him at first, there was nothing spectacular about him. Of course, he's physical appearance has a certain allure with all the pale skin, slender body, high cheekbones and very blue eyes; but beyond that, he looks like an any ordinary servant. But yet, one can't shake off the feeling that there is something with Merlin. He's always smiling; he's cheerfulness lighting up ones day. Once you get to know him, people are endeared to his quirky personalities, caring attitude and innocent air. He is able to slowly influence people to do better without really meaning to.

Just look at Arthur. He was really a copy carbon of Uther before Merlin came, just more bratty and childish. Merlin managed to influence Arthur and push him to become a better ruler for Camelot.

'_Hmm, Merlin surly has the making of a Queen,_ ' Morgana thought with a smirk. _'I wonder if anyone notices that."_

"My lady, your smile bores omen," Leon greeted Morgana with a bow and a cautious smile, breaking Morgana's musing. Morgana's smirk broadens at the knight's words. "I'm sure the palace will appreciate my efforts to bring happiness to their prince. Now, if you would be so kind as to escort me to my chambers. I'm sure Gwen is looking for him with our dinner ready."

"Yes My Lady," Leon answered, offering his arm for Morgana to hold. _'Whatever Lady Morgana is planning, it sure doesn't bode well for Arthur_. _I should warn the others to stay clear of the two royals' way. There is no telling what Lady Morgana plans to do and Arthur's reaction to it_,' Leon thought to himself.

"Now tell me Sir Leon, have you seen Merlin anywhere today?"

Leon's tentative smile blossomed into a full smile at the mention of the warlock, not noticing how Morgana's eyes gleamed evilly at him.

. . . .

Luke was fascinated with the shadows that dance around the man's cheekbones; half of his face covered with specks of light bouncing from the setting sun's rays. He felt an urge to trace his fingers along the ears to the checks and through those soft bow-like looking lips that are partially apart breathing precious air. Luke wonders how the skin would feel like in his rough, callous hands and the taste of those sinfully looking lips.

Kneeling in front of the peacefully sleeping man, Luke debated with himself if he could take a chance in touching Merlin without the risk of waking him up. He was holding the tray laden with the King's supper in his hands in a tight grip at the thought of touching Merlin.

When he went out of the kitchen to deliver the King's dinner to his chambers, he never expected to almost step on a sleeping Merlin by their kitchen door. How any of the other people passing by missed it would be a mystery to him.

Merlin seems to be able to sleep peacefully despite the hustle bustle of kitchen, but then again, the noise is not that loud with the door closed. He looked like an innocent child, his body curled up, hair falling to his eyes and his arm tuck to his chest.

Luke has always wanted to get closer to Merlin. The man was always so kind and nice, making time to greet everyone in the morning when he comes to gather the prince's breakfast. The cook was very fond of the man, giving him extras along with the prince's tray.

Luke, kitchen boy, was the one responsible for the wood and fire of the kitchen. He had to make sure that there are wood available all the time and stroke the fire in any cooking pot being used. As a result, he was always covered in soot whenever Merlin comes down. He was always scolded by the cook, because he didn't bother to clean up after himself or the mess he sometimes leave behind the kitchen.

Merlin, who always greets him with a smile, would often offer him a linen to wipe his face with and on the rare occasions that he was not running late, pick up his mess '_Your always covered in soot. People will start to wonder what you really look like soon. You should wipe your face before you go off and brush those pieces of chop wood from your hair,_' Merlin told him once.

He found it touching that Merlin would care for him, someone that he hardly sees. He was not ugly in face or has a bad attitude, but people often didn't want to get close to him because of how dirty he always seems. After years of being covered in soot and those pieces of wood stuck to him, he guessed that he didn't bothered with it much. The only friends he got were the stable boys and that's because they have really know problem with how dirty he always is, considering with what they have to clean up.

Early on, he overheard from the Cook instruct some staff to put extra sweets in the tray for the King as he was the one who was looking after the King and not Gaius. He immediately cleaned himself up and eagerly volunteered to deliver the food to the king's chamber (no one wanted to do it after the last one who brought the King his lunch was yelled at and thrown a knife to), all for a chance that maybe Merlin would see him for the first time all clean.

He would never imagine that he would be able to see Merlin in all his unguarded beauty sleeping so innocently. He hesitantly put down the tray and stared at Merlin's peace face. It might be wrong, to – to touch Merlin without his permission, but Luke knew things like this won't come so easy again.

He slowly reaches out his hand, gently laying his hands on Merlin's check. He gasps at the warm feeling that emitted to his fingers. He grew bolder and started to softly caresses Merlin's checks, making small circles on the prominent checkbone, marveling at the softness of his skin. He can clearly see the vast difference in color between his skin and Merlin's pale, translucent skin.

His started to trace the contour of Merlin's face, from the checks to the nose to the long eyelashes. Luke felt his breathing grow deeper as his fingers slowly inch closer to those pink, pouty lips. He could almost feel the warm breath hitting his hands and unconsciously started to move closer to Merlin's face.

'_Maybe I could be able to have a taste,_' Luke wondered to himself when suddenly moaned startling Luke to withdraw his hand in haste.

He froze up when Merlin suddenly twitched, his eyes started to flicker and a soft "Luke?" reached his ears.

….

Arthur was force to a halt by the scene a few feet from him. The two figures looked like a picture right out of a painting.

One figure kneeling close to the other, body pose in a reaching motion, one hand outstretch to the face of the other as if he was about to caress it. The second figure was lying down on his side facing the first one, his legs curled to his stomach. One arm lay prone to the floor while the other tuck to his chest. His face is turn towards the outreach hand, slightly lifted from the floor, as if leaning towards the touch. His eyelids flicker as if awaken from sleep, lips partly opened in the motion of breathing out a name. The picture was completed by the fading orange light, coming from the open wide arched window, bathing the two figures in a gentle glow.

'_The Human and the Angel_,' Arthur absently thought watching the scene in front of him, stunned by the look on Merlin's face. It was after Merlin called out the kitchen boy's name in a soft, breathy voice that snapped Arthur out of his stupor bringing all his royal anger back.

'_That should be my name!'_

….

Merlin felt confusion settle on his mind. He felt small tingling touches to his cheeks penetrate his mind, forcing him to break free from the blissful of nothingness he was floating. He tried to stir his body, forcing himself to wake up. His body felt heavy and drowsiness clingy to the edge of his subconscious.

He moaned softly, his eyelids flickering to see a person in front of him. He force his head to turn and to see the face, wondering where he is and why does he feel so heavy and tired. He couldn't really open his eyes and the image in front of him was all blurry but he was able to recognize the person he front.

"Luke?" Merlin whispered softly, wondering why the kitchen boy was kneeling in front of him. Suddenly, Luke was pulled away from him, the motion jarring Merlin making him groan. He pushed his body up with much effort, bringing his hands to hold his heavy head.

'_I feel like I was run over by Arthur's sword million times _over,' Merlin thought with a moan passing his lips. He can hear voices, one angry and the other stuttering, but he couldn't understand what was being said. Then sudden silence.

"MERLIN!"

….

Arthur felt a shudder rush through his body hearing Merlin moan loud and long after Arthur yelled his name. He heard the kitchen boy steadying his footing after Arthur released him and ran away from the prince in fear. Arthur snorted at that, fury still clouding his head.

'_How dare that – that boy touch Merlin? He is not worthy! He dared to touch something that is not his!'_

Arthur knew that his thoughts are not making any sense. This whirl-wind of emotions felt wrong but oh so right. He felt anger at kitchen boy for daring to touch Merlin, anger at Merlin for allowing someone to, anger at the thought that someone caresses him when Arthur himself was never able to. Possessive feelings grip Arthur like a pack of dogs, refusing to leave him.

'_He's mine! He's my manservant and I own him! No one can do or say anything to him without me saying so!_.'

Arthur knew that he was being irrational. His sensible side, the one that Merlin appealed to and nurtured, whispered that Merlin was not a thing to be hand but he's friend, close confident. But Arthur, the side of him that has been having weird thoughts and feelings for this man, didn't care. Merlin was given to him by his father to servant, so within Camelot's rules, Merlin was his.

With that, Arthur glowered and yelled at Merlin again reaching down to harshly pull Merlin up; which made Merlin promptly stumble and fall into Arthur's. Arthur instinctively opened his arms to catch Merlin, closing him to his body and placing his arms back to hug Merlin, his manservant's face falling to his shoulders.

Merlin moaned at the sudden movement, his fingers finding purchase on the broad shoulders of Arthur.

" Arthur…even in my dreams you are such a prat. Always manhandling and yelling."

Arthur felt the small back hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention, Merlin's lips brushing lightly at his neck were Merlin angled his head to rest comfortably on his shoulder.

"Hmm…such broad shoulders. Why do you have long broad shoulders? And muscles. You have strong bulky muscles. I'm so small compared to you," Merlin murmured, nuzzling Arthur.

Arthur visibly shiver at Merlin's words, his breathing starting to become shallow as he continues to feel small brushes from Merlin's lips like kisses. He arranged Merlin's body to his more comfortably and swiftly turned to lean on the wall before his knees decided to grow weak on him.

" Merlin, you idiot. Can't you tell reality from fantasy? You can't dream while awake," Arthur forces himself to say, feeling all his dark emotions flew away as he continued holding on to Merlin. He felt his anger soothed down and vaguely wonder how Merlin always seems to just make him feel better even when not trying to.

"Hmm…wouldn't know. I dream of you often that sometimes can't distinguish anymore when it's real you or dream Arthur," Merlin answered wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck feeling drowsy again. Arthur felt horror gripped his stomach when he felt blood started to rush from his brain to somewhere very inappropriate. Merlin tightens his hold and Arthur bid his lips hard at the feeling of Merlin's hips coming flush right to his.

….

Merlin felt something hard poke at him. He wiggled trying to dislodge whatever it was in between the warm body holding him and him. He softly hears the Arthur holding him groan and his brows furrowed down when the hard thing poking him seems to grow. "Arthur, your sword's hilt is poking me. It's uncomfortable. Remove it please."

…..

_'Oh God,' _Arthur's mind started to turn become hazy, as more blood went down. He moan louder when Merlin wiggling again, harder this time, his frown deepening when Arthur didn't do as he said.

"Arthur you lazy git. You always don't listen to me. Have to do everything for myself," Merlin's petulant voice penetrating his mind. He felt one of Merlin's arm remove from his neck and slowly slide from his shoulder, on his chest, itching closer to something definitely not the hilt of his sword.

_'Oh my God, oh my God_," Arthur thought panicking. He forced one of his arms to unclasp from Merlin's body and hurriedly reach for Merlin's hand stopping it at his chest. "For the love of everything holy, wake up Merlin!"

….

The loud voice shock Merlin awake again, his head lifting from the comfy spot he has leaning on. He instinctively pulled out only moving a few spaces, but the arm on his back and the hand holding his hands kept him immobile.

He felt dizzy from his sudden movement and squinted his eyes in an effort to lessen it. After a few seconds, he felt the dizziness lessen, allowing him to open his eyes slowly and faced Arthur. A solid Arthur that has his face flush, his eyes staring at him intently with an emotion that Merlin can't understand. His breathing was erratic and he can feel a fast tempo of Arthur's heart from the hand that is trap in Arthur's hand pressing on his chest.

"Arthur? What's going on? Why are you here? And why are you so red and breathing so hard?" Merlin asked, looking at Arthur with confused eyes. Arthur seemed stiffen and for a while, Merlin felt Arthur's heart beat faster. But then Arthur's body slowly relax, his breathing became even and Merlin felt Arthur's heart turned normal before his hands was released and was gently pushed away.

"Arthur?"

"You're an idiot of epic proportion do you know that Merlin?"

"Hey! What did I do? Last I remember was resting my head waiting for your father's meal," Merlin frowned, crossing his arms in a huff.

….

Arthur looked at Merlin, his eyes widening in disbelief. "You mean to say, you don't remember anything from the time you feel asleep here, which by the way is really stupid, till now?"

"For your information, I was dead tired, because your _father_ decided that he wanted everything but the entire castle itself fetch for him. I swear Arthur, he is more of prat than you are on a bad day! And that's saying something. I have been running around like crazy following his orders. I couldn't take it any more so I ran off claiming to get his dinner early. I decided to take a rest here while I wait for the food to be brought out."

"Bah, you decided to sleep on a cold hard floor. That's idiotic for me. And Merlin, you should watch your tongue. My father is the King and he can order you however he wished," Arthur answered without much bit knowing that what Merlin said was partially through. His father does tend to be harder to please on his off days.

"We don't have soft beds to get use to Arthur. The floor really feels no different from the real bed I sleep on. And what do you remember? All I know was that I fell asleep then woke up to your pratty voice yelling at me. Wait, come to think about it, why was I in your arms?" Merlin asked Arthur, looking at him suspiciously.

Arthur stared at Merlin, his mind going into a fast pace of thinking. Merlin seems to honestly forget what was going on. He honestly believes that he woke up in Arthur's arm, not understanding how he got there. Which makes Arthur itched to ask how often he dreams about him and what kind of dream are those and why does he dream of him often in the first place.

Arthur gulp, feeling his heart race again. He really has no idea on how to answer that one. Merlin would probably say something like he was bulling servants again if he knew how he threatened that kitchen boy. As for the parts where his bother betrayed him acting like a hormonal teenager, well, Arthur really can't tell Merlin that holding him like that felt nice. Hell, even he himself refuses to acknowledge that his body was _excited_ because of Merlin.

Arthur was just extremely grateful that Merlin was so dense that he thought it was his *cough* sword's hilt that was poking him. Never mind the fact that he is not wearing his right now. That would be very difficult and very embarrassing to explain.

In an effort to distract Merlin, because Arthur hasn't sorted things out with himself (and damn it, he is not running away like a dog with its tail tuck in between his hind legs), he adapt a haunting face, gave a Merlin a sharp look and told him, "Why are you still standing here dilly-dally Merlin? It's almost past dinner time and you still haven't brought my father his meal."

This, this was their normal way of interacting with each other. Arthur prayed that Merlin would just drop his questioning on what happened and forget about it forever. Or maybe until he figures out what is going on with him.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked. To his relief, Merlin's attention was diverted easily. He sigh in relief before straighten up and raising his eyebrow at Merlin silently giving him the "Are you stupid?" look.

When Merlin looked at him, his face showing that he does not understand what Arthur meant, Arthur just pointed a finger to the window showing the last few rays of the sun and said, "My father, dinner? Ring any bell?".

Merlin's eyes grow in surprised, looked at Arthur in alarm and started to frantically wave his arms about in panicky way. When he caught sight of the food Luke place near where he was sleeping, he quickly bending down to take it. Flashing a quick look of relief at Arthur, Merlin turned about and run for to the King's chamber.

"I'll see you tomorrow Arthur. If your father left's me live!" Merlin cried out to Arthur, almost tripping when he turned.

"Merlin you idiot! Slow down. You'll certainly kill yourself faster than my father will," Arthur told Merlin in exasperation, gripping his arms to steady Merlin. "I swear Merlin, sometimes I don't know how I put up with you. You are the worst manservant ever."

Arthur just got an eye-roll from Merlin. He ignored that and tugged Merlin to start walking towards his father's chambers.

"Come on then, I'll come with you. I haven't seen father for awhile. And he is sure to be less angry at you when I distract him with things concerning the kingdom."

"Didn't Gaius forbid you to talk about work while the King is recuperating?" Merlin asked, titling his head slightly to the side in his familiar gesture of inquiry.

"Well, Gaius is not here is he. Besides, fluffy animals probably will not save you from my father's temper. I rather he doesn't kill you."

"Aww…I didn't know you care. And you said I'm the worst manservant ever," Merlin sweetly said, jabbing his elbows to Arthur's side. "Wait, did you just compare me to a fluffy animal?" Arthur turned his face away from Merlin, hiding the smile on his face. "With your big hears, you certainly look like one. And you are worst manservant ever, Merlin. But I hardly have time to look for another manservant with everything else. And will you please stop jabbing me with your elbows? Those can be registered as weapon with how pointy they are."

Arthur saw Merlin grabbed his ear in one and glared at him. Arthur rolled his eyes at him ruffling his hair. "Come now Merlin. Don't be such sensitive pansy. Not all of us can be as perfect as I am."

It was Merlin's turn to roll his eyes at Arthur, pushing his hand away from his hair. "You're such a prat, _sire_."

TBC…

**Author's Note**: Sorry if I put too much Morgana in this chapter. I really like her. I felt sad when she turned evil in the show; even if she really plays well as a villain. By the way, I will be able to update next week. Have a team building activity this weekend so I'll be too tired to do much. They said that we will be having a "Survivor" team building. See you guys next week, if I live that is.

The next chapter will finally show some more plot and since I couldn't help, here's a teaser!

Preview on Chapter Two:

"_Gaius, there's something poking out of his trousers."_

"_Yes, Merlin; I believe that is what's called a morning wood."_

…_.._

"_Morgana!"_

"_My, I never really thought that you are able of such thing Merlin. You certainly surprise me with your boldness. Who knew you go for that type?"_

"_No! No! It's not what you think!"_

…_.._

"_Percival my man, you're blushing!"_

"_Haha, it seems that all of us are not immune to his charms."_

"_Here! Here! Let's drink to Merlin's delectable ass!" _

…_._

_The King sat straight on his throne, the prophet's eyes hold a slight glaze look as he turn to look at his king's eyes._

"_Are you certain?"_

"_Yes my lordship. The ancient ones have chosen. I have seen it in my dreams. They have chosen Emrys as the favoured one."_

"_Hmm, and where is this boy, this Emrys?"_

"_I have heard word from the druids that he is currently staying in Camelot. As the prince's manservant. And he goes by the name Merlin."_

"_Interesting. That would pose some problems in acquiring the boy. Send for a messenger to my chambers at once. It seems that we have a long overdue wishes to send out." _

**Reply to reviews: **Thank you for all for those who add my story as their favourite! 

Beizanten: He was force to wear them. You can never go against Morgan, Gwen and Hunith combined. I also believe that Arthur has a secret fetish to see Merlin in woman's clothing after he saw Merlin steal Morgana's dress for Freya.

Rain Dancer2: Thank you! I hope you won't be unhook anytime soon! I worry that I will mess the story up somehow.

A Slice above the others: Hehe, I know Uther/Merlin is a bit creepy. But I find it funny when Uther acts so un-Uther. Don't worry though, Uther will not have any moments with Merlin. Just the occasional moments or two.

Ichigo'sDragon: Haha, yes. I like torturing Merlin with situations that embarrasses him. Expect Arthur to be tortured as well by Morgana and his burning desire for Merlin. Bwahaha!

Sans Toi: Err...this will be people lasting after Merlin and can't have him while having Arthur all possessive and protective of Merlin. No, there will be no Uther raping Merlin. Except maybe with his eyes. Maybe.

Eevee4ever2004: Thank very much. I hope you continue to like story.


	4. Chapter Three: The Plot Thickens

**Author's Note:** Two-thirds through the Rose Chateau. I can't wait to finish it but I have to stop to write this chapter. Now, for this chapter, I'm quite satisfied with it. It is longer than normal but don't get use to it! Anyway, I know the time line might confuse you a bit so I would like to explain.

For this chapter, the episode of the takeover was going to happen but Cenred did not help. It was only the skeleton army that invaded the kingdom, Merlin stopping Morgana and removing the enchantment Morgause have over her. Percival, Elyan, Lancelot and Gwaine turned to Camelot when due to the attack, Knights were lacking and security around the kingdom was in danger. Arthur, after learning his lesson with Lancelot, knighted them.

**Warning**: Evil plotting Morgana, a show of protective Leon (I decided that Leon will declare himself as Merlin's big brother and protect him from all the perverts out there) and exploitation of Merlin's virtue.

**When Merlin Became His Queen**

Summary: He knew that the unicorn incident would come back to bite them in the future. He just never thought it would be his ass that would be bitten. ManyxMerlin; main ArthurxMerlin.

**Chapter Three: The Plot Thickens**

*** Same day as chapter one, night time, another kingdom***

A King, from a kingdom far from Camelot, sits in his massive throne, swishing a goblet full of wine in contemplation. For a King, he was young looking; certainly younger than most rulers. He has wavy brown hair that reaches his broad shoulders, a deep set of black eyes and scruffy beard. In his hand, he holds a golden cup filled with red wine, his other arm perched on the armrest of his throne with his head resting on his hands. He is King Cenred, ruler of the Kingdom Escetia.

The throne room was empty except for the guards outside standing in attention and a servant attending to the king stand to the right of the throne holding a tray with a wine bottle and bowl of fruits. The room looks huge and ominous, lacking in decorations other than the tapestries of the kingdom's symbol hanging around the walls, a long, bloody red color carpet in the center starting from the throne reaching the door, candles in long golden candle sticks scattered around the room and the golden throne the King sits on.

It was after dinner and the king having no appetite decided to forgo the meal. As he was going to retire to his chambers for the night, he received word from an adviser of his that he has important news to tell him.

"_My King, I may I seek council with you?"_

"_It is in the dead of the night Councillor Benneth. I do not wish to think of such cumbersome matters," the King replied in a drawl._

"_My King, please, this is highly important. I have someone who has an important message to tell. If you would give me a small amount of time," the adviser requested, trailing off the end._

"_Could this not wait until tomorrow? We have council meeting every day as you councillor bore me with news, rules and other matter."_

_Lord Benneth cringed at the careless way his King thinks of their meetings. "It will hardly take much of your time. Please my Lord."_

"_Very well then. I will meet you in the throne room. Do not keep me waiting."_

"_Thank you Sire."_

The King bored out of his mind, scowl at the servant, asking, "Where is that councillor of mine? He said that this meeting will not take much of my time."

The servant jump a little startled by the sudden voice of the king, almost dropping the tray he is holding. Stuttering, he tries to answer his king, "I – I – was told that he will come shortly, my liege. He just had to – to fetch someone. More wine?"

The King scuffed his beard in irritation, dismissing the servant's offer of wine. His patience grew thinner as time goes by and started to tap his finger on the armrest of his throne. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked the councillor dragging a man. "I'm sorry for the wait your majesty. He was detained for a few minutes. Be dismissed servant," Lord Benneth apologized in a hurry, seeing the irritated eyes of his king.

"Be dismissed servant," Cenred ordered the attending servant, sensing that the councillor did not wish to have an audience. Cenred watched the servant hastily followed orders, bowing to them and leaving the throne room before focusing his attention to Lord Benneth and the weirdly dress man beside him.

"Who is he?" the king asked, eyeing the man with a sceptical look. The man was young looking with a clean face and short black hair. He could possibly be around his mid twenties. He was wearing a robe of the color red, with a yellow thin rope-like material tied to his waist acting as a belt. His brown eyes are glazed over and hair in disarray as if somebody was trying to pull his hair out. His mouth was opening and closing as if saying words but no sound was coming out.

Lord Benneth shook the man's arm and hissed to his ears. The strange looking man pulled his arms away from the lord and stood on his own feet properly. He straighten his hair and clothes out slowly, ignoring everything else. The King grew to be displeased and Lord Benneth spoke before the King's ire exploded.

"My Liege, this is Thomas. He is somewhat of a prophet. He came to my household sometime a week ago, seeking shelter and food. My wife allowed him in and he has stayed with us since. He said he was a scholar that had been travelling around our kingdom to seek a master to take him in as a disciple but was robbed along the way loosing what little he owned. I did not see the harm and decided to hire him as a tutor for my son."

The king raised an eyebrow at his councillor wondering where this was heading.

Lord Benneth continued, seeing that the King was growing impatient, "Yesterday, during dinner, he suddenly froze up, went into a trance and suddenly spoke in a voice not his. He spoke of the ancient ones and of a cup and a boy. He spoke of the prophecy the sorceress Morgause told."

The King tensed at the mentioned of the sorceress. She came to him with an appeal to lend his army to take over one of his neighbouring Kingdom due to the weakened army after the dragon attack. She had also mentioned that she has someone in court that she has control over. Fortunately, he was able to refuse her, despite his attraction to the sorceress. Not soon after, she left his Kingdom in anger. He did not want to risk his men for something that can fail. They may have outnumbered Camelot's army but they out skilled his men by ten folds.

Afterwards, he heard that Camelot was attacked by dead soldiers but was defeated. News spread that the King was critically harmed in the battle and Camelot was now under the ruling of the Prince Regent. 

"Refresh my memory. The sorceress told me a lot of things."

"It is the prophecy of the ancient ones; the one that prophesized of the ancient ones choosing one mortal to give their blessing to."

"The prophecy where the mortal one is favoured by the ancients; bringing fortunes, blessings and prosperity?"

"Yes, my King. The very same one," Lord Benneth said, clearly excited now. Pointing to the man, Thomas, beside him, Lord Benneth continued to say, "He saw the chosen one. He said he has been having the same visions for awhile and saw the young man."

The King sat straight on his throne, the prophet's eyes hold a slight glaze look as he turn to look at his king's eyes.

"Are you certain?"

Lord Benneth rush to assure the Cenred, but he held his hands up stopping whatever words he has. The King was looking at scholar/prophet, silently commanding him of his attention. Thomas stood with his back slouch, turned his eyes away from him and started to look around the room. Cenred gave a growl, glaring at the man in front of him. Benneth hissed at Thomas, tugging his arms to bring his attention back to Cenred. Thomas looked at Benneth, then seemed to straighten himself up and turn back to the King.

"Yes my lordship. The ancient ones have chosen. I have seen it in my dreams. They have chosen Emrys as the favoured one."

Cenred let his arm down, silently contemplating the information given. He continued to look at Thomas eyes, trying to detect any lie. This could be another wild story that spread around his kingdom. Unlike Camelot, he does not fear magic but sees it as an advantage to use against his enemies and conquering lands. Of course, he may not fear it, but he is cautious of it. He has an open ear to prophecies and such. He was intrigue most by what Morgause told them of the ancient prophecy that foretold of human being blessed by the spirits of the ancient ones. After Morgause told him of it, he could not get it out of his mind. Someone like that is something Cenred coveted.

"Hmm, and where is this boy, this Emrys?"

"I have heard word from the druids near our borders that he is currently staying in Camelot. As the prince's manservant. And he goes by the name Merlin."

Cenred's eyes widen. To think that such a treasure lies right underneath Camelot's noses and yet, no one seems to have inkling about it. Then again, knowing Uther, he does not follow such things like he does. Cenred allowed a smile to take over his face. Other kingdoms have sent their well wishes and support for the ailing King. He heard news that the King was getting better and the Prince Regent handling the state of affairs well.

"Interesting. That would pose some problems in acquiring the boy. Send for a messenger to my chambers at once. It seems that we have long overdue wishes to send out."

***The Next Day from Chapter One* **

"Merlin! _*knock, knock, pound, pound*_ Merlin! Wake up!"

Merlin groaned at the loud knocking on his door. He shoved his face into his pillow with hope that the sound would be muffled. Unfortunately, Gaius just decided to forgo privacy and entered Merlin's room.

"Merlin! The sun has risen and you should get up. You have chores to do."

"Gaius, but it is my day off today," Merlin mumbled to his pillow. Gaius raised his eyebrows at the prone figure on the small mattress. "Yes, it is. You are excuse of your duties from Arthur but you still have things to do for the King."

Merlin groans louder, flinging his arms to his head. Merlin now remembers that he still have some left over chores for the King and he grew dismayed as he realized that he would be spending his day catering to the temperamental King.

'_I really should have kept my big-mouth shut,' _Merlin thought.

"Do I have to Gaius?" Merlin whined forcing his head out of the pillow and facing Gaius with his eyes squinted from the sudden light. Gaius chuckled at the messy display of Merlin. Though he sometimes acted wise beyond his years, he is still a child at heart. He is always so selfless that it is nice to hear him complained once in awhile. But, despite Gaius wanting to let him off the hook, give him the day for himself he deserves, he could not do it.

"Merlin, it was you who suggested to help, " Gaius reminded Merlin.

"Ugh, I know. Me and my big-mouth," Merlin uttered in pain, remembering what happened last night, 

_Flashback_:

_ "Honestly Merlin, I know you bring my dinner late to mess with me, but to do it to my father, you must have a death wish," Arthur snorted easily keeping in stride with Merlin's hurried pace._

_ "Oh shut it you prat. Do you realize how many stairs there are in between your room and the kitchen? I should have known that you would be so pompous as to choose the furthest place from us commoners," Merlin retorted back, but without malice in his voice. Arthur just rolled his eyes at Merlin._

_ "Besides, your father is much more horrible than you are. He tired me so much from his royal tantrum that I felt so bone-tired even before the day is done!"_

_ "You shouldn't complain. Your stamina is really pathetic."_

_ "I'll have you know that my stamina is long and good where it matters," Merlin informed Arthur with a glare. Merlin saw Arthur swallowed hard and took a faster pace than him. "Hurry up! By the time we reach my father's room, he might order to have your head as meal," Arthur ordered Merlin, going ahead of him. _

_ 'Wonder what that is all about?' Merlin thought in confusion, but hastens his pace at the threat of his head being separated from his body. _

_ By the time they reach the King's chamber, Merlin cringed hearing the loud shouts of Uther demanding where his meal is and the incompetent servant who is late at bringing it. Merlin's hand automatically went to his neck and gulp loudly. He stopped at the door, tugging Arthur to a stop. "Err…maybe you should give it to him and I leave to my room. Your father hasn't really been in the best mood. He has been looking at me with weirdly all day, like he wants to eat me!"_

_ "Please Merlin, stop being a coward. My father may have a nasty temper but he will not eat you. Now come on."_

_ "I wouldn't put it pass him," Merlin mumbled to himself as Arthur pulled him into the lion's den._

_ "Hello father, I see you are feeling better. Your color has improved," Arthur greeted his father, tugging a nervous Merlin inside. Merlin can feel the angry gazes of the king bore a hole into his head._

_ "Hello Arthur, it has been a while since you have visited me," Uther replied, taking a few seconds off of glaring at Merlin to look at Arthur, returning to Merlin, then at Arthur's hand holding Merlin's which Arthur has yet to let go. Merlin paled at the angry look on the King's face and tugged his hand out of Arthur's hold. He immediately went forward to Uther's bed and placed the tray of Uther's food on his lap. Merlin took the goblet (he poured the entire sleeping potion into the goblet cuz he was not sure how much he should put in the first place) and placed it on the small cabinet beside the bed and promptly stood at attention keeping his face down._

_ "Took you long enough boy. You left hours ago. I hope you were not skipping out on your job," Uther said in a haughty voice. Arthur immediately answered Uther, not wanting for Merlin to be in trouble, "He was busy doing small chores for me father. I saw him in the corridor and I was in need of assistance."_

_ Uther turned to look at Merlin but the he keep his head down so Uther returned his attentions to Arthur. "Very well then. Now, what do I owe this pleasure of your visit Arthur?"_

_ The two Pendragons went into a conversion and soon Merlin was able to relax his shoulders as the King's attention was taken up by the prince. The two were talking about the affairs of the state which Merlin really doesn't have a much knowledge about so he decided take a seat on the stool Gaius uses. The King seems to have disregarded him completely, only a few moments where his eyes turned to look at him. He saw the book that Gaius brought with him to accompany himself placed on Uther's bed. He took the book and opened it. It was about herbs and flower properties. Something Merlin finds only a small interest on, but decided that it was better than staring into space, he started reading it._

_ After awhile, he started to get into the book, fascinated how much one can do to different herbs and flowers. Unconsciously, he started to hum lowly in his breath, a song that his mother used to sing to him when he was young._

_ After awhile, he noticed that his humming was the only sound in the room. He looked up in surprised and stopped humming as both Pendragon's eyes are trained on him. He stiffened at their looks, resisted to blurt out a "what?" instead going for "Is there something wrong your highnesses?"_

_ Both of them blurted out different response._

_ "You can read? / You have a soothing voice." Which promptly made Arthur turned to look at Uther and Uther's eyes to grow bigger than normal. _

_ Merlin glowered at Arthur, a blush spreading at his cheeks at the compliment of Uther. "I was taught by my mother at a young age to read and write, Prince Arthur," Merlin stressed out Artuhr's title and name as a sign of sarcasm. "Thank you, your highness," Merlin replied softly to the King, not knowing what else to say._

_ Awkward silence fell into the room, none of them speaking; only the sound of Uther's eating. A cough was heard that startled all three of them into attention._

_ "Well, I hope I was not interrupting anything," Gaius said, looking at all three in a wondering gaze. Both Pendragons decided to keep quiet as Merlin answered, "No, his highness was just about to finish his meals and drink his medicine."_

_ Gaius look at Merlin in disapproval. "This is quite late for his highness to eat his dinner. He should be sleeping by now Merlin."_

_ Arthur jumped to Merlin's rescue telling him the same lie he told his father. Gaius seems to accept that easily enough but was looking at Merlin in disapproval. _

_ "Come now Gaius, I have progress well enough. I can stay up later than usual. In fact, I feel perfectly fine. It is ridiculous how you keep me chain to my bed. My legs would soon be weak from not being used," Uther informed Gaius, passing the tray to Merlin._

_ "Your highness, I have told that your injuries have just healed. I do not feel comfortable at letting you out just yet," Gaius replied sternly. Merlin can see the displeasure clearly on the king's face. He can sympathize with Uther. Being coop up in his bed indoors for a long time would probably drive him crazy._

_ "Umm…maybe we could allow the King to have a few minutes to walk? The fresh air will do wonders for him," Merlin suggested, peaking at Gaius a little._

_ Uther slightly smiled at the suggestion and turned to look at Gaius. Gaius sigh in defeat, knowing that the King would not take no for an answer. "I suppose that would be fine, if it is only a few minutes a week, it will do well for your health. I would have to arrange it maybe next week with a capable servant –"_

_ "Merlin will accompany me, tomorrow," Uther firmly said, interrupting Gaius. _

_ "Father! / Sire!" both Merlin and Arthur exclaimed at Uther's orders; Merlin in shock ('I have to spend more time with him?' and Arthur in displeasure ('He should get his own manservant! Merlin's mine!')._

_ "Surely father you can asked Gaius to accompany you. Merlin will probably injured you more when he trips from nothing but air," Arthur reasoned out. Merlin glared at Arthur but kept quiet understanding that Arthur was trying to get him out of being the King's walk companion. "Gaius is busy enough as it is. Really Arthur, if you have such low faith in your manservant, maybe he should be employed else where."_

_ That keep Arthur from telling his father of Merlin's bad (Arthur finds them adorable) qualities down. Merlin miserably muttered, "But tomorrow is my day off."_

_End of Flashback_.

"Now get up and follow me to the King's chambers before the king wakes up. We still have to change his bandages and you have to wipe the King down still."

"What?" Merlin exclaimed, sitting up from his bedding in surprise.

Gaius look at Merlin like he is a child to be scolded. "Have you forgotten that I instructed you to bathe the king yesterday? It has been a week since the last one. He's wounds have healed enough but some may still catch infection."

"But – but – I – he – he will wake up while I'm bathing him!" Merlin panicky said.

"And he won't. Not for awhile. You poured the entire contents of the sleeping potion into his goblet. That is enough to put a horse to sleep for awhile. Now hurry along. The sun is up and we're behind schedule."

Merlin groaned and silently prayed that the potion worked really well at Uther. The horrors of Uther waking up to find Merlin running a cloth all over his naked body.

….

Sometimes Merlin thinks that the creator is pulling a big cosmic joke on him. He sometimes think that he was put on this planet to be poke fun with and have "Let's see what we can throw in Merlin's way to poke fun at him." Because really, what else was he suppose to think when he has to face _this_.

"Gaius, there's something poking out of his trousers."

"Yes, Merlin; I believe that is what's called a morning wood."

Merlin jerks his head up to look at Gaius, stunned to hear him say those words with a straight face. His body was frozen in the middle of the motion of pulling the blankets away from the prone sleeping body beneath it only to be stunned by a rising problem. Literally.

Merlin's face was spread with a blush so red, it puts tomato into shame.

"Gaius, there's something poking out of his trousers."

"Honestly Merlin, do I have to teach you the intricacies of the male human body and its needs? I'm sure that you have – then again, you are awfully different from a normal male. I am certain I have never heard such activities early in the morning from your room. And I highly doubt you will be quiet. You are quite a noise maker," Gaius contemplate to himself as he calmly arranges materials needed to changed bandages.

Merlin drop the blanket like it was hot and jump a few feet in the air back. He's blush spread out to his ears all the way to his neck, disappearing from view due to his neckerchief. He stuttered and flustered trying to reply to Gaius. "You – I – he – the king!"

"Merlin, you are not making any sense."

"You – you can't just calmly say that with a straight face! And I do know what – what a male body needs! I am a male myself (Gaius hold his snort back)! And the king – THE KING IS LIKE SIXTY YEARS OLD!"

"He's only fifty-one and a healthy one at that. He's body still response to the natural way it does to stimuli and he has to get rid of his sperm somehow."

"Oh my God!" Merlin yelled, clapping his hands to his ears. He can't believe that he's standing inside the king's chamber while Gaius calmly tells him things he did not need to know like how the king still gets a boner in the morning!

Gaius rolled his eyes at Merlin at the childish behavior. "Merlin, you have been bathing him during the evenings so the light must be weak but surely you realize that your gentle touches have affected that part of the king's anatomy?"

"GAH! Spear me the details! And no I did not realize that!"

Gaius sigh softly, wondering how such a man like Merlin can stay so innocent. Living in the city particularly in the castle doesn't really allow a person to become so ignorant and innocent. Merlin even tops the very sweet Guinevere when it comes to virtues. He is amazed that nobody has managed to spoil Merlin after two years, heading towards three, here.

"Merlin, stop shrieking like a lady ("I'm not!" Merlin exclaimed) and hurry up. That will go away soon since we are using cold water. Which would you rather face, bathing the King unconscious or while he's awake?"

Merlin stilled at those options and wanted to yell out none of the above but Gaius was giving him those stern stares that if he disobeyed, he will not like the outcome. He meekly went closer to the body and trained his eyes firmly on the chest of the King, refusing to move anywhere near lower and set to work.

….

Morgana softly hummed to herself, as she walked the corridors with no destination in mind. Gwen is by her side, looking at her lady with interest. "My lady, you seem to be in bright spirits this morning."

"Haha, yes, I seem to be," Morgana answered, continue to hum a song she heard Merlin sang once when he was with her.

"May I know why my lady?"

"Of course you may. You know I don't keep things from you Gwen and please call me Morgana. All this lady title is really tiring to hear," Morgana told Gwen, looking at her. Gwen blush at the expectant look on Morgana.

"Of course, Morgana. Why you are you so happy today?"

"Well, let's just say that I have a feeling today will be very amusing. By the way, what plans do you have this tonight after you finish tending to me?"

"Tonight? I have nothing planned really. Elyan and I have managed to help rebuild most of the damages around the houses and our neighbors. Is there something you would like me to do for you my lady?"

"Yes, tonight we are joining the knights in their outing to the taverns."

Gwen looks at Morgana in surprise. "To the taverns my lady? I am not sure Arthur would approve of that. It will be dangerous for you as a noble and a woman to be there."

Morgana snorted in a lady-like manner, dismissing Gwen's concern. "Arthur will not be present today. I know that the councilors arranged for Arthur to learn something about taxes tonight. And it will not be dangerous. I can take on most men. Besides, the knights are there as I am sure no one wants to mess with them, we will not be bothered."

"Umm…do the knights know that you will be joining them?"

"Of course. Sir Leon was the one who informed me of it. Now Gwen, stop asking questions and answer me if you will come. I was told Sir Lancelot will be present as well," Morgana sternly asked Gwen, looking at her in the eye. Gwen blushed at the mentioned of the tanned-skinned, peasant turned knight. She meekly nodded her head, embarrassed to answer verbally in fear of sounding too enthusiastic.

"Wonderful! Now come on, I want to visit Merlin today. I haven't seen him for awhile."

"Ah, my la- I mean Morgana, I was informed that Merlin is tending to the King," Gwen informed Morgana, knowing how she has yet to visit the King. Morgana's nose crinkles with the news.

Morgana hasn't seen Uther since the night Merlin freed her from the enchantment. Though she was controlled by Morgause, there was no denying that she felt angry at Uther. Merlin and she had talked through her feelings regarding Uther for a long time. Morgana has come to accept that despite her deep anger and hurt towards Uther, he was only doing what he felt was best for her, even if he was in the wrong. He had taken her in and took care of her for all those years, Morgana can't disregard that.

Someday Morgana wishes to be acknowledged by him and despite the fact that Arthur was her brother all but by blood, she longed to have the knowledge that they are really brother and sisters. She has avoided Uther for all the past months, denying any and all invitations to see him.

_'Hmm, I can't continue this – hesitancy with Uther any longer. Soon, he will fully recover and I can't avoid him then. I must look past him as Uther the tyrant king and lying man, but look at him as the one who took care of me.'_

Decided, Morgana turned to look at her maidservant and smiled. "Let's hurry along then. It has also been awhile since I last saw the King."

Gwen look at her lady in surprise then slowly smiled. It seems that her lady was really in a good mood.

….

"Morgana!"

It was just not Merlin's day.

"My, I never really thought that you are capable of such thing Merlin. You certainly surprise me with your boldness. Who knew you go for that type?"

"No! No! It's not what you think!"

"My Merlin, what do you think I'm thinking?"

Actually, Merlin has no idea what Morgana was thinking but the way she said it sounded really really dirty and the fact that Gwen's face is so red does not help alleviate Merlin's discomfort.

"Err, that, I – I'm naked?"

Morgana laughed, her dainty hands covering her mouth. Gwen by her side was looking away and covering her face with her own hands, the red spreading further from her cheeks.

"That and the King looks pretty indecent as well. What have you been doing Merlin? I would never thought that Uther would be your type."

"Type? Uther?" Merlin's voice went high pitched.

He forgo in covering his chest ("Merlin, you have such lovely nipples. They are very perky and pink," Morgana stated in glee, watching as Merlin's blush reach until his chest and Gwen eeped but took a look still) and started to wave his hands acting out the "No" action.

"It's not like that. I – he – the king – he needed to changed his bandages and washing and Gaius couldn't do it alone and I have been doing it since the King was injured and it was only to avoid infection!"

By now, Merlin's face was really red and he was breathing deeply from saying it all in one breath. Morgana continued to laugh, thinking how well this will go in her plan later to tonight. Of course she also appreciates the view. Merlin may not be as manly as other men but he certainly holds an appeal to him. Morgana almost envy Merlin's smooth, soft, white skin.

'_I feel like everything is against me! Even my own clumsiness is embarrassing me!'_ Merlin yelled inside his head.

He couldn't believe what rotten timing everything was. From Arthur coming to visit his father yesterday and therefore delaying Merlin's duty; to finding out that Uther is still able to _function_ in that matter which Merlin really, really didn't needed to know; to where Gaius had to go out leaving Merlin to wash the King alone; and to his clumsy self for spilling water all over him and the king causing Merlin to take off his shirt and neckerchief and dry the King all over for the second time; to now where Morgana decided of all the days to get over her fear and animosity and visit the king.

Merlin thinks nothing could be worst then this moment now.

Then the King groan, stirred, still in wet and one article of clothing off and Merlin only in his trousers, and called out, "Morgana?"

The universe just likes to poke fun at Merlin.

…_.._

Leon believes that he is a good knight. He is most certainly Arthur's right-hand man, keeping up with the training when Arthur was too busy with his duties as Prince Regent. He is loyal and fought hard to protect Camelot and her people. He is friendly to people and helps whenever he is needed.

So, he wonders, if he accidentally slips his hold over his knife and accidently hurt his fellow knights, would that consider him as a bad knight?

"Really my lady? You have seen Merlin half-naked?" Gwaine, the drunken bastard that he is, laughs loudly, swinging his bear down as he leaned closer to the addressed lady, interested. "I have been his roommate a while but I have never seen him anymore than fully cloth. He certainly covers himself well all the time."

" Merlin is certainly very conservative and shy, but I really don't see why. He certainly has nothing to be ashamed of," the lady answered, her lips set in a grin which Leon finds very attractive but horribly evil.

Leon was sitting squished in a round table large enough to contained ten people. Gwaine sits on his left side while he sat himself besides the Lady Morgana, who for some unfathomed reason manages to allow herself in their weekly tavern outing courtesy of Gwaine. Leon made sure that Gwen sits on the Lady Morgana's other side and Lancelot to sit on Gwen's other open side, which wasn't hard considering Lancelot is smitten with Gwen. Gwen herself wasn't doing too well if the deep red blush on her cheeks are any indication.

When Leon accompanied Morgana to her room, he didn't not know this would happen. She asked him harmless questions enough. About what he thinks of Merlin (He sees him as an adorable baby brother that needed to be protected and watch constantly because he seems to attract trouble a lot) and what do knights do when they have no training or patrols or other knightly duties to performed. He should have realize that telling Morgana about the tavern outing would be a bad idea.

"Really? Do tell," Kay slurred his words out. Leon growled low at the look in Kay's eyes, not noticing that Morgana's grin turned into a smirk of evil proportions.

"Well, his has really white skin, all over the expanse of his chest. It is free of any scar, like a painters' dream canvas. It looks really soft and smooth like a baby's skin. I wonder how he keeps it that way. Oh, and his nipples! (Leon cringed at that word and tighten his hold on his sword as the knights surrounding the table listened intently to Morgana with imaginary drool coming out of their mouths) it was such pink in color, perfectly round and perky.

He was blushing horribly so. It was the ripest of tomato red color and it reached all the way to his chest. He was also without his annoying neckerchief and his neck was long and swan-like. And when he turned around, his wet trousers were clinging to his body showing us the outline of his arse. It was really perfect and round and really looks firm to the touch."

Leon felt both mortification at hearing such description of a man he considers to be his baby brother and fierce protectiveness at the sight of so many inner perverts hiding beneath the exterior of his fellow knights.

"Percival my man, you're blushing!"

Leon watched in horror as the gentle giant flush harder, not denying the claim of the ever drunk Gwaine.

"Haha, it seems that all of us are not immune to his charms."

Leon met Merlin initially as Arthur's manservant. After awhile, he saw him as someone who defies the king and prince of Camelot. He could not decide whether Merlin was trouble or someone who genuinely cares for Arthur and just wants better for him. When he saw for himself how Merlin was shaping Arthur up to a more respectable prince, he decided that Merlin was someone worthy to get to know.

Getting to know Merlin was like a fresh of breathe air. He was unlike anyone he ever met. He was endearing with his smiles and innocent nature. Leon soon became wrapped around Merlin's fingers and adopted him as his baby brother. Rightfully so as he soon learn after becoming close to Merlin that Merlin attracts a lot of attention; both troubled and perverted ones. Though Merlin was always with Arthur so nothing much happens, Leon was still under alert, especially since Merlin was too oblivious to think of anything wrong with the words and offers some men gives Merlin.

Now, Leon has no idea why Morgana is doing whatever she is doing. He is not stupid. He is aware that his some of his fellow knights harbour a certain feelings/attraction to the lovely manservant. Most training attended by Merlin, some of the knights tended to show off. But Leon knows that the knights just view Merlin from afar, never touching. Leon fears that with what Morgana is doing would make them cross the invisible line that all knights never dared to cross.

"Here! Here! Let's drink to Merlin's delectable ass!"

"Here! Here!"

Leon can feel a headache coming, imagining the chaos that will occur in the following days; and Morgana just continued to smirk evilly.

TBC…

**Author's Note**: Pweh! I thought I won't be done. I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry Arthur didn't show up on this one. He will on the next one as Morgana tortures Arthur by telling him what happened in the tavern outing. Anyway, till the next chapter!

**Reply to reviews: **Thank you! So many of you guys put me on story alert. But review still. I love it when my emails are filled with reviews. It boosts my energy!

XDevil-Wolf-ChanX: Thank you! I love possessive Arthur the best as well! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Helen: Hope you are not disappointed with how I will use Cenred. Arthur and Merlin will marry eventually. Just wait and see. =p

KimikoAmaya: Thank you. I hope you will like Merlin as the story progresses.

A Slice above the others: Yes, Merlin will come to his sense but he needs help from the others. I view Merlin as someone who is too busy saving Arthur's ass to notice his ass.

xXMistressMadHatterXx: That's a great idea! I will do a small portion dedicated to Uther. I just find him hard to write so I try to keep it small. But wait for your request in the future chapters!

Eevee4ever2004: I hope you like a little bit of LeonxMorgana indication. I'll do more in the future.

Beizanten: Thank you! There's only a few where Arthur is a jealous guy (he is prince so I expected that he will be insanely jealous when something he wants is being challenge).

Voyuere: Thank you. But it'll be awhile before we get to the part of Merlin and Arthur marrying. Hope you continue to like the story!


	5. Chapter Four: The Forgotten Omen

**Author's Note:** I didn't mention it in the prologue, but ages are not mentioned in the show, I deemed to make Merlin 20 and Arthur 22. Also, in my country, 18 is the legal age but for males to be considered a "man" they have to reach 21, so Merlin in this fic is still not legally an adult. Hehe, that'll be important in the fic.

Oh and since no birthdays are also mentioned, I made Merlin in December, Arthur in June and Morgana and Uther will share the same birth month which is August. You guys can give me the date if you wish.

To clear up the time line, here are the dates so it'll be easier to keep track. Btw, do any of you know the year where Merlin is set?

Prologue – I made the wedding day December 26 to coincide with the Boxing Day holiday.

Chapter One – 8 months before so that will be mid-March. Say March 19 (because it's my favourite day).

**Warning**: Not Sure….

**When Merlin Became His Queen**

Summary: He knew that the unicorn incident would come back to bite them in the future. He just never thought it would be his ass that would be bitten. ManyxMerlin; main ArthurxMerlin.

**Chapter Four: A Forgotten Omen**

*** March 20, night time***

Morgana felt something prickling at her subconscious. She knows that she is sleeping, can feel the sweetness of numbing feeling on all over her body. She scrunches her face, annoyed that something was prodding her to open her eyes. She waited for a while, thinking that she will settle again to the nothingness of sleep if she just ignored it. But minutes pass, whatever it was that nudging her awake, persisted.

With a struggle, she forced her eyelids to open, blinking a few times to dispel the sleep in her eyes. Then, she blinks once more in confusion, staring at up what seemed to be a clear blue sky. Her brows turned down in wonder and slowly pushed her body up using her arms to steady herself.

'_Well, this is certainly not my room.'_ Morgana thought to herself in wonderment. She turned to look down, checking that yes, she was wearing her night gown. So, she did reach her room after the drinking session last night and not end up somewhere else.

She figured that with her high tolerance for alcoholic beverages, she could take on Gwaine in a drinking contest. Well, she was able to beat Gwaine but Gwaine was experienced in functioning even while drunk. She was only slightly tipsy when they left the tavern but she was sure that she came back safe with Leon's help (She insisted Gwen went home as it was late and Lancelot to escort her back).

'_Well, if I feel asleep in my room, how did I end up here? This is very strange. This is certainly not a vision…' _Morgana thought to herself, turning to look around at her surroundings.

She was lying in a field of green pastures, her hand touching warm green soft grass. The grass is finely cut that tingles her hand as she rubs her hand to it, making sure that it was real. Turning her attention away from the grass, she looks further.

Few feet away from where she is sitting is a field or flowers, the wind softly blowing petals around in the air. Further from the field of flowers, Morgana can see numerous, green leaves, thick trunk trees stretching as far as her eyes can see, making a circle around. Morgana followed the circle of trees, ending at it behind her, effectively trapping her inside this strange haven.

It was quiet all around, no sounds can be heard, but it wasn't eerie quiet. It was like the sound of a place void of anyone or any living species. Morgana feels surprising calm in this strange place, her instinct telling her that she was not in danger.

A crunch of something breaking a branch was heard behind her. Morgana whirled her head around at the sound, her eyes roaming around the seas of trees looking for the source. She couldn't really find anything, until another crunch was heard. She calmed herself and looked at one point of the trees to another slowly.

There!

She spotted a white speck of something in between the trees. She slowly stood up, intending to investigate the source, but she was stopped short as the white speck grew until she can see a silhouette of something she can't distinguish yet. The silhouette grew, until Morgana can tell it was some sort of animal. Then she gasps, as suddenly the figure was out of the trees in a blink of an eye and stood a few feet away from her.

It was unicorn!

His ('I_t is a he isn't it?_' Morgana thought absently) white coat seems to gleam and his hair long and silky looking. The unicorn stood still and was looking at Morgana straight at her eyes, its silver eyes seems to conveying something to her that she could not decipher. After what seemed like ages, the unicorn let out a loud neighing sound, rising to its hind legs and then bringing his raised legs down hard on the ground. It shook the ground, unsteadying Morgana on her feet. Morgana balance herself out until the tremors stopped. She instantly looked up at the unicorn but turned around when she didn't see him.

The unicorn was gone but in the fields of flowers, she can see slump form in the center. She walked cautiously towards it, watching intently for any sign of the form moving. She can make out legs clad in white loose trousers and bare-arms arms all lying in one side. The distance was only a few feet when a gush of wrong wind blew, pushing the flowers down.

Morgana let out a loud gasp this time, "Merlin!"

She immediately run towards the figure only to be stopped by force, making her bounced back. "Merlin," Morgana cried out, wondering frantically what happened. She settled herself on her feet and observes intently the figure, checking for anything wrong. She calmed herself when no wound or injury can be seen. It seems like Merlin was only sleeping, his face looks relax and position curled up in a fatal position. He was wearing all white. White trousers, sleeveless tight shirt and his ever present neckerchief were missing.

"What's going on here?" Morgana called out loudly, figuring now that whatever she is magic was at work. Then, a clash of steel against steel answered her question. It was behind her. Morgana whirled around, her hair wiping at her face from the force.

"Arthur?" Morgana exclaimed.

But the blond prince didn't seem to hear her, his face set in determination, his eyes focused in his opponent in front of him. Arthur's body is poised in a stance, his sword raised high up in a motion of attacking. He was clad in only his chainmail, arm and leg guards, all looking dusty and used.

Morgana can't seem to see his opponent, he was covered in the shadows, an image of a sword held low in one of his hand. He, the opponent, was crunch low, the other arm stretch out as if reaching something. Both were frozen in position when suddenly, another loud neighing sound rang clear, the two unfroze and their swords clash, a loud clang resounding, sparks from the two swords hitting flying in the air.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Morgana called out in fright, confused on what is happening.

The two continued to fight it out, not noticing Morgana as if she was invisible. "No!" Morgana screamed, seeing the shadowed figured suddenly crunch down, grabbing hold another sword that was hidden lying on the floor and swing it upwards, at Arthur's opened side.

"Arthur!" Morgana cried watching in horror as the sword swish right through the unprotected side of the prince with a sickening sound of fleshing tearing. Morgana paled seeing Arthur's pained look and the mysterious enemy's triumphant shout.

In an instant, both figure disappeared and the unicorn was in their place, again not moving and calmly watching Morgana's stricken face.

"Please, where am I? I don't understand what's happening," Morgana cried out, horrified at seeing her half-brother stabbed.

The unicorn just shook its head and walked closer to Morgana until they were side by side, the unicorn's stare transferred in front. Not knowing what else to do, Morgana followed the unicorn sight, seeing nothing but the flowers and Merlin's prone body.

"What are you trying to tell me? Why can't I go near Merlin?" Morgana continued to asked, almost begging for the unicorn to answer her.

'_Watch_,' a voice answered. Morgana surprised, turn to look at the unicorn, but it continued to stare in front. Morgana was sure she heard a voice speak but it can't be the unicorn could it?

'_Watch_,' again a voice told Morgana. She followed and turns to look in front again. There before her eyes, multiple figures slowly appeared. The figures turned out to be the knights of Camelot, all kneeled around the prone figure of Merlin, holding in their hands flowers. Morgana couldn't really tell what kind of flowers, but by the knights' action, it was as if they were paying respect.

Then, without warning, veins burst from the ground, encrusted with sharp looking thorns. The veins one by one covered Merlin's body until a dome replaced the image of Merlin's body.

"Merlin!" Morgana yelled, her knees weakened, her body falling to the ground in distress. She turned to look at the unicorn, fearfully whispering, "What happened to Merlin? Who's doing this? Please. What is happening?"

The unicorn didn't move to look at Morgana. He continued to look at the scene in front, its eyes seemingly sad but determined.

"Please!" Morgana yelled, as tears started to fall.

"Enough! Leave her be!" a booming voice said.

A strong gush of wind blew, causing Morgana to close her eyes against it. She felt a tingle of magic pass through and when she opened her eyes, the unicorn, the knights and the thorny dome that Merlin's body is entrap in was gone. She was back in the clearing of flowers, grass and trees.

"I'm sorry my child. You were not meant to see this," the booming voice once again said. A figure covered in a dark green velvet robe materialized in front of Morgana. The figure kneeled down close to Morgana, cupping her cheeks in its cold hands.

"Some spirits are just meddling fools and you as a seer are susceptible to their biding."

"Yo- you mean all of this was a vision? But this is the first time I have a vision like this. It feels so real…" Morgana softly whispered.

"Yes, this is something different. They are forcing you to see this, manipulating your dreams."

"Who are they?"

"Nobody you should concern yourself with. Forget this vision. The future must play out according to how it should be."

"You mean Arthur will die? Merlin will – will be trap?" Morgana ask mortified, looking up at the head of the figure. She could not see anything but darkness but she felt that he smiled.

"Dear Morgana, the future is not set on stones. This is one scenario that may happen according to the actions of the people. You should know that despite destinies, it eventually ends up in the people's hands how their future will play out. Now," the figured answered, pulling Morgana's head closer. "It is time for you to wake up and forget all this."

The person kissed Morgana's temple. She felt the cold press of lips on her, spreading out in her entire body. Morgana's eyes began to fall heavy, her memory of the past few minutes slipping from her mind.

"F-forget? Why?" Morgana whispered weakly.

"Because young Merlin's future is unknown. Besides, without this memory, you will be more effectively," the figure answered, Morgana feeling his lips smiling against her. Morgana continued to fall asleep, the memory of the vision continued to slip from her mind until the only thing that stayed was the field of flowers and the unicorn staring at her eyes.

….

"Lady Morgana?" Gwen softly called out, shaking Morgana softly. "Lady Morgana?"

Gwen smiled as Morgana stirred from her sleep. Her face wrinkle as the last trace of sleep left her. She blinked her eyes twice and then focused it on Gwen, her face set into a bewildered look.

"Gwen? What time is it?"

"It is still early Milady. You requested to be woken up right after dawn," Gwen answered, turning to get Morgana's breakfast.

Morgana hmmed quietly, the bewildered look not going away from her face when Gwen turned back to present her breakfast. "Is something the matter Milady? You seemed confused? Mayhap you require medicine? You drank awfully a lot yesterday. Not that I am saying you are a drunkard – but to keep up with Gwaine was amazing! Not that I'm saying that you could not do better than Gwaine, I had faith in you My Lady. You sure can hold your liquor better than most men. Oh, not that –"

"Gwen, calm down," Morgana smiled at Gwen to calm the flustered girl. Gwen flushed red and closed her mouth. "Actually, I feel perfectly fine. I have no headache and my body feels well rested," Morgana reassured Gwen, sitting up in her bed. "I just felt like I forgot something important. Hmm…also, I saw the weirdest image flash in my head."

Gwen set the breakfast tray down and assisted her mistress in rising up before laying down the tray on her lap gently. She stood in attention, looking at Morgan asking, "You dreamt of something?"

Morgana answered with a small bemused expression, "Hmm… not so sure. I feel like I did dream by I can't remember. I just remember a field of flowers with a unicorn looking at me." Gwen giggled softly at Morgana's words. Morgana looked at her questioningly. Gwen flushed at the look and answered quickly, "I mean no offense milady. I just find it unusual that you would dream of a unicorn in a field of flowers."

"Why is that?"

"Ah, unicorn symbolizes a lot of things. For us peasants, unicorn symbolizes purity."

"Hmm…that's understandable. Unicorn also symbolizes innocence. But what did you find it unusual about it?"

Gwen looked down and stared at her lap, a blush straining on her face as she explains. "Well, I believe that the unicorn in a field of flowers means pure love. I think – I think you are in love."

Morgana flushed at Gwen's words a quick image of Leon's face flashed through her head before she shook her head dismissing it. A feeling of embarrassment and then wrongness fluttered in her stomach. She was embarrassed at Gwen's thoughts but at the same time Gwen's interpretation felt wrong for the image left in her head.

"Don't be ridiculous Gwen. I am not in love. Men in Camelot are such drawl," Morgana answered, putting aside her unfinished breakfast and standing up. Gwen peaked at her mistress, smiling at the flustered look. "Besides, I have better things to do. Now we must hurry."

Gwen moved to assist Morgana in her morning routine. She took out today's outfit while Morgana washes up.

"Ah, my lady, is there any reason for you wanting to wake earlier today?"

"Hmm…I have plans today to carry-out," Morgana slyly answered with a smirk. Gwen blinked, processing Morgana's words and then innocently smiled. "It there a Merlin, Arthur and the knights included in the plan somewhere?"

Morgana looked at her maidservant in surprised at her words. Gwen, although somewhat observant, had been too busy lately to really take notice of anything much besides her duty and rebuilding of her father's workshop and the neighbors' houses. Morgana would never have really pegged her to have a sense to realize what she was doing; especially seeing how oblivious she seems to be to the feelings of the smitten Lancelot.

"My, Gwen, how did you come into that conclusion?"

"My lady, I have served you for a long time now. I recognized when you have some scheme up in your sleeves, especially when it involves the crown prince," Gwen innocently smiled.

"Hmm…then are you willing to help me?"

"At your service milady."

Morgana smirk grew larger. Arthur may suspect her but she's sure that no one would really suspect the normally sweet girl.

Arthur wouldn't know what hit him.

….

The prince smiled in his sleep, feeling unconditionally happy at his dream.

_He was in the throne room, with people gathered all over the place cheering loudly and chanting his name. His father was standing beside him looking well and proud, smiling at Arthur and telling him that he is proud of his son. Morgana was for once not smirking with some horrible scheme to torture him with but was instead standing to the other side, smiling at him Gwen by her side. He can see his knights in the center with their swords drawn and kneeling._

"_We, the Knights of Camelot, swear our loyalty to the new king of Camelot, Arthur and his queen," Leon spoke clearly through the cheers._

'_Queen?' Arthur thought in surprised. _

_He turned to look at his left side. Surely enough, a figure is sitting at his mother's throne. He couldn't really see any distinguishing features. It's as if something was blurring his eyes when he looks at his supposedly queen. But he felt love poured out of his soul at the soft laugh of happiness the being let out. It was such a soft wonderful sound to Arthur's ears, feeling his soul with light. _

"_My queen?" Arthur called out, yearning to have the face turned to have a look at the one he marries. The being turned and answered softly, "Yes my King?"_

_Arthur was stunned at the exquisite blue eyes the color of the deep ocean that stares at him. He has never seen such eyes before. He stared hard at the person beside him, trying to make the figure clearer, wanting to see this wonderful person. He ignored the roaring sounds of the crowd and concentrated on looking and blinking, doing whatever he can to clear his vision. _

_In frustration, he stood up and walks closer; the beautiful eyes looking at him questioningly. Arthur hurriedly walks ('Why is the space between us so long?' Arthur thought to himself) towards his queen but no matter what, he seems to not be moving. _

"_Arthur?" He hears the voice asked and then felt a shake to his arm. He continued to walk but he couldn't get nearer. In fact, the figure seems to be getting farther and farther._

"_Wait. I want to see you," Arthur pleaded. But before he could do anything else, the figure disappeared and the world dissolved. _

"Arthur, wake up," a voice persistently disturbed the prince's dream. He groaned and swatted at the hand shaking his arm, forcing himself to fall back into the dream world. "Arthur, come one. The sun's up and you have morning training to attend," the voice continued to say, avoiding the prince's hand and shaking more vigorously. Arthur groaned louder, flinging his arm outward as if to swap the person away and bury his head deeply into his pillow.

"Come on, wake up Arthur. If you don't I'll –"

The voice was cut off as Arthur growled in annoyance and yanked the person disturbing him down and promptly landing the figure sprawl on top of Arthur. Arthur wraps his other arm around the warm, slender body and proceeded to use him as a bolster, muffling the voice. The prince smiled at the blissful silence, ignoring the struggling person (definitely male, Arthur thought to himself as he squeezes the surprisingly soft body).

Arthur attempted to go back to sleep and hoping he can get his dream back, but the figure in his arms persistedly squirmed. He hmmed quietly, holding against the continuous struggling body and buried his head to the hair, inhaling the sweet, herb-like smell coming the man in his arms.

"ARTHUR! WAKE UP AND LET ME GO THIS INSTANT," a high pitched yelled out, accompanied with a good jerk, not good enough to dislodge Arthur's hold but effective in completely chasing away the sleep from Arthur.

The prince's eyes opened looking at the blurry black-brown image near him. Then he blinks to clear his vision seeing a very red Merlin close to his face, the manservant breathing hard. Arthur stared transfixed by the very blue eyes in front of him, thinking that he was still dreaming. Arthur squeezes again, testing if Merlin was for real causing Merlin to release a squeak sound and turning red further.

_'When have Merlin's eyes have been that blue. It looks like a polished jewel,'_ Arthur thought to himself amazed. He outwardly asks out, "Merlin? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to wake you up you ungrateful clotpole of a humongous prat!"

That snapped Arthur out of his trance.

"Hey! You can't speak to me like that?"

"Yes I can and GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY ARSE!"

Arthur looked at Merlin, squeeze again (on Merlin's very firm, plump behind) and then immediately blushed red, freeing Merlin from his hold with a push. Merlin yelped and fell off the bed with a thump. Arthur vaguely heard Merlin groaning down on the floor, his attention fixed on his hand that was groping Merlin. He flex his hand, still feeling the ghost shape of his manservant ramp. Blood flew out of his face then straight somewhere else that causes him to snap out of his stupor. He quickly grabs a pillow and shoves it to his lap.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?"

"Owww…that hurt you prat. And have you forgotten I am your manservant? It is my duty to wake you up," Merlin answered heatedly, pushing himself him and glaring up at the prince, his lips stretch into a scowl (which really looks like a pout in Arthur's point of view).

Whatever words Arthur was about to retort went out of his mind. He was transfixed at the sight of Merlin looking all rumpled, his hair messy in the just-got-shagged-look, cheeks red from the ordeal, panting breath and that clear cobalt eyes that Arthur never realize Merlin has. To golden-haired man's horror, his problem became harder from the sight.

"Arthur!"

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur yelled back, his heart beating faster, seeing his manservant awkwardly trying to stand up, untangling himself from the sheets that fell with him, his ramp swaying enticingly for a few seconds.

Arthur gulps at the sudden thirst feeling of his throat.

Finally, after struggling with the sheets ("Even your sheets are such a prat, you prat," Merlin murmured), Merlin stood up with a huff and pointed gave a look at the stoned prince. Merlin waits for Arthur to say anything while Arthur continued to just stonily stare at Merlin, occasionally swallowing hard. Merlin can see the tense figure of Arthur and his clutch hands firmly placed on his lap. Merlin's annoyed expression quickly transform into a concern one.

"Sigh….Arthur what is wrong with you? Are you okay? You seemed really tensed."

Arthur didn't answer, concentrating hard on not reaching out and just drag Merlin back on top of him. He was certainly very comfortable as a pillow. Arthur quickly brushes the thought away from his head.

"Arthur? What's wrong? If you clutch your hands any harder, you might draw blood. Here, let me," Merlin told Arthur, reaching out to Arthur's hands on his lap.

The older male, in panic, slap Merlin's hand away shouting, "Don't touch me!"

"Aw! Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed in surprised, looking at Arthur with hurt eyes. He holds his hand to his chest in protection backing away from the royal's bed.

Arthur stunned at his actions, stuttered, " Me- Mer- I didn't-"

"Your breakfast is ready my Lord. If you have nothing for me, I have to excuse myself and polish your sword. I don't want to disturbed you with my unsightly being," Merlin stiffly said, quickly running out of the prince's chamber.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out but Merlin didn't stop and soon a bang was heard.

Arthur's head fell to his bed. He felt mortified at his actions for hurting Merlin's feeling and shame at the still throbbing appendage between his legs.

TBC…

**Author's Note**: I feel weirdly about this chapter. This was totally not what I have in mind. I'm sorry if it sounded too serious or dramatic. I wanted a light humorous romantic story but it just turned differently. Sigh…anyway, I hope you guys still enjoyed this one. Anyway, I can't write out a reply to those who reviewed. I will reply on the next chapter!


	6. Chapter Five: Perverts in Camelot

**Author's Note:** Hey! Sorry for the late update. I had the nasty case of stomach cramps for 2 days. Anyway, Happy Mother's day to all!

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I definitely had fun. I also tried very hard to make it as realistic as I could and not sound so outrageous but Morgana seems to be really capable of anything. I hope this chapter doesn't sound cliché to you guys.

This is one ass long chapter. Take it as a sorry for writing a short one last chapter. Besides, I enjoyed writing this too much. Anyway, enjoy!

**Warning**: as a slice above the others said, warning for eyesexing Merlin and evil Morgana (the good way), accomplice Gwen and perverted men all around. Oh, and sorry if it seems lame. I have no experience writing out dirty stuff. First time attempt…..

**When Merlin Became His Queen**

Summary: He knew that the unicorn incident would come back to bite them in the future. He just never thought it would be his ass that would be bitten. ManyxMerlin; main ArthurxMerlin.

**Chapter Five: Perverts in Camelot**

*** March 21, left off from Chapter four***

Merlin walks away from Arthur's room as fast as he could, his heart feeling heavy from Arthur's action; his hand that was hit by Arthur was still red and started to slightly throb.

'_Stupid prat! He really has a nasty attitude sometimes. I thought that he wouldn't be such a clotpole anymore after all that we have went through…_' Merlin thought miserably, feeling more hurt by Arthur's words than his actions. Yes, his hand was throbbing and it was a little red from the prince's slap. Honestly, sometimes Arthur forgets how much physically stronger he is compare to Merlin.

Merlin knows that what he is feeling is exaggerated and Arthur might just have woken up in a bad mood. He did have a late night meeting with the council last night and that usually makes Arthur more irritable than usual. But he was being all…all…

_'Cuddly. He was being cuddly and that was …. It was nice,' _Merlin thought to himself, feeling a warm feeling spread all over him. His mother was the only one who cuddled with him in the past and he certainly missed it.

Then, the memory of what Arthur did next flowed through making Merlin angry._ 'But he had to ruin it by thinking I'm some harlot and MOLESTING ME! I know he teases me that I am a woman sometimes, but honestly, how could he mistake me for one. And then, and then he had to act all high and mighty when I was just trying to help him…_'

Merlin stopped in his hurried walk and stared at the floor. It was not as if Arthur said anything worse or hurtful. Merlin knows that Arthur doesn't think peasants are above him anymore. In fact, he is learning that peasant people are important to his kingdom and should be treated with kindness and respect. But hearing him say those words brings all those fearful memories of nightmares that he has been having of Arthur finding his secret out and then hating Merlin. Being disgusted at him for being something he couldn't help. His dream Arthur always feels disgusted when Merlin tells him about his big secret. Merlin has been having dreams and he fears that that is how the real Arthur will react. It was why he still hasn't told Arthur about he's secret when he really wants to. He felt guilty that Arthur tells him his secrets when Merlin keeps his.

Merlin blinked back and realizes that his eyes are tearing up slightly. _'Damn it. That stupid – stupid prince is even affecting me even he is not here. I refuse to cry for him!'_

But no matter what Merlin does, he can feel the slow build-up of tears in his eyes and he did all within his power to stop them. Arthur always teases the mage how he is easily emotionally over thinks and Merlin was not ashamed to admit that he is more in touch with his emotions than most males but that is because he empathizes a lot with people. But to cry over something the prince said was feeling like he was crossing whatever manly border line Merlin has. He could already hear the blonde-hair male say, _" Merlin, you are such a girl sometimes."_

Merlin sniffs a little and then promptly stiffs on hearing footsteps walking close a few feet away from him. He quickly wipes his eyes and tried to hurry away in hopes of not being seen but he was too late.

"Merlin? Merlin dear, are you alright?" the concern voice of the King's ward called out.

Hurried footsteps are hurried and before Merlin knows it, two females are crowding him; the sweet dark-skinned servant wrapping a concern arm around Merlin while the aristocrat female stared at Merlin in concern.

"Milady, *sniff*, it's quite early for you to be out," Merlin softly commented, refusing to look up. He's slightly longish hair giving him cover.

Morgana frowned and cross her arms over her chest. She shared a look of concern with Gwen and turned to sternly look at the sad looking manservant.

"What did that annoying prince of ours did again?" Morgana asked in a low tone, knowing that she got it right when Merlin flinches at her question. Gwen squeeze Merlin's arm in comfort and ask him, "Merlin, what's wrong? Please tell us."

"It's nothing. Arthur was just being a prat as usual," Merlin answered, lifting his head a little when he was sure that no tears are seen. He gave a weak grin at Morgana and Gwen but it looked more like a kick-puppy look than anything else. Morgana can feel all her instinct going in high gear at the look of Merlin. She can see the traces of wet spot in Merlin's eyes and knows that Arthur did something momentously idiotic.

'_Damn him. When I'm trying to help me, all he does is move us two steps back_.'

"Merlin, really, don't lie to us. Whatever he did has upset you greatly. Now either you tell us or I will drag you to his room and make him tell me," Morgana threatened, knowing that it's best to nip this in the bud. Those two would skit around each other until they'll drive the whole castle in chaos. Arthur would probably be too much of a brat to apologize and Merlin would avoid Arthur as much as he can. That would probably cause Arthur to turn into a nasty mood. For Morgana's plot to work, the two has to be in the same space.

Merlin knows better than to fight against Morgana when she's determined. He will end up in the wrong side of her temper. And he really didn't want to see Arthur yet. Yes, he maybe acting like a girl (he has been emotional recently, he has to remind himself to ask Gaius if he has any idea why) but he doesn't care right now. He has been work tired for the past months and he deserves to a breakdown or two.

So, he took a deep breath and said, "Arthur, he, well, I was waking him up. After my duties to the King, I was able to rest early so I wasn't late for once. Arthur ('that prat,' Merlin added under his breath) could have appreciate me being early for once. Instead, he refused to wake up. I had to shake him harder and I was really tempted to smack him one but I'm sure that he would hardly feel a thing ('brute!' Merlin once again whispered aside). I was about to threaten him that I will eat his breakfast if he didn't wake up but then he – he,"' Merlin broke off, blush covering his face.

Morgana and Gwen looked on curiously, wondering what made Merlin's face that color. Merlin stopped and took a breath and started again, feeling his face hot with embarrassment.

"That prat mistook me as some woman and he grab me! He grabbed me and flung me over him! I couldn't breathe well with how tight his arms were around me. He was finally awake after I jerked as hard as I could and then! And then! He – he-"

Morgana and Gwen moved closer to Merlin as he started to speak softer, almost whispering. Morgana watch in fascination as the blush on Merlin's cheeks spread out to his ears.

"He grope me…and squeeze my – my – it, twice before he pushed me off the bed…" Merlin whispered the last part.

Morgana blinked at Merlin, not believing what she heard while Gwen was gapping at Merlin.

"Arthur did what?" Morgana exclaimed her surprise. _'Well. Arthur certainly moves fast.'_

"I – I didn't thought you – the prince – are," Gwen started to say in surprise before Merlin cut her off shouting.

"It's not what you think! He mistook me for someone else! He, the prince, can't possibly, he – just believe that he mistook me okay," Merlin said in exasperation. Morgana and Gwen once again turned to look at each other silently communicating before turning to look back. Gwen patted Merlin's arm in comfort and continued to ask, "So, what he did, upset you?"

Merlin shook his head no. "It's not that. I was embarrassed by what Arthur did but when I pulled myself out of the floor, Arthur was looking at me all weirdly. Like he was waiting for something bad to happen. He was all tense and his hands were balled up into a tight fist on his lap. I could see his hands were turning white from how hard he hold them close and I just wanted to help because he would have bled blood with how hard he was clutching his hands," Merlin explained, lowering his voice. "He slapped my hand away and yelled at me not to touch him."

Silence for a moment stretch before Merlin spoke up again. "I know it's stupid but what he said hurts. It made me feel worthless and – and beneath him."

Gwen immediately cooed at the sad tone Merlin used and comforted him. " Ahh, Merlin. You know that is not true. The prince doesn't think of you like that. You have helped him so much and has supported him for so long. I'm sure that the prince thinks more highly of you. You just probably caught him in a bad timing."

Merlin nodded along with Gwen, biting his lips. Morgana was watching Merlin and Gwen's interaction, not bothering to say her piece. Her mind was working overtime with the information Merlin gave her. She knows that Merlin was hurt by Arthur's words. Merlin has on occasions confided to her about his dreams of what Arthur's reaction would be when he found out about the warlock's gift. She wanted to smack Merlin's head and tell him to have more faith in the prince but then again, who was she to talk when she hasn't spilled the beans about herself. What made her think hard was what Merlin had said about Arthur molesting him and the subsequent stiff pose the prince took afterwards.

Soon, a smirk started to spread to her face as she figured out the reason behind Arthur's actions. She resisted the urged to chuckle at Merlin's naïve thoughts. Then again, he was not aware that Arthur somehow carries a torch for him. And by Merlin's account, carries a hard one.

'_Heh, it seems like some parts of Arthur are waking up even his brain is too dumb to catch up. This is an interesting development. It will certainly help in my plans. Hmm…sometimes those two make things so easy,'_ Morgana thought to herself. She nodded at Gwen, silently communicating to her thoughts. Gwen gasps softly, realizing immediately what her mistress was conveying.

"Hmm…I'm sure that Gwen is right. Whatever Arthur's reasons are, you shouldn't really let him get away with it," Morgana started to say. She smirked when Merlin turned to look at her. " You have to wait for him to talked to you and apologized."

Merlin looked at her skeptically, knowing that Arthur apologizing would be like Uther telling Merlin that he likes him (If you only knew Merlin). Besides, he really has no desire to see the prince today. Morgana already knew what was going through Merlin's head. He was really such a transparent person that Morgana wonders how he was able to keep his magic a secret.

" I know you Merlin. You will hide away from him until you two would just forget about it and go back to normal. You have started to do that ever since Arthur became Regent Prince Don't. Be around him as normally as you can but don't acknowledge him unless you have to. You have to show him that his actions are not accepted and he has to apologize. Even if he has taken more responsibility, that doesn't give him the right to take his frustration (_'Unless it's pleasurable for both of you,'_ Morgana thought) out on you. Being around him but ignoring him would be the best course for you."

"But..."

"No buts. You better listened to me Merlin. I have handled Arthur's petty tantrum more times that you have. Now, where are you off too in such a hurry?"

Merlin decided to drop the argument and just follow Morgana. It would be at his best interest to do so. Besides, he could ignore Arthur easily enough. He would be busy with his knights most morning, and he's sure that in the afternoon, some sort of council meetings would pop up. He worries at the evenings though. He would have to help Arthur in his evening routines and it's hard to ignore him when there's only the two of them. " I was going to fetch the prat's sword before practice. I was to polished it two days ago but I had to attend to the king so I never got around to do it," Merlin answered Morgana.

Morgana let a smirk spread that made Merlin's evil-torture-pin-the-tail-on-Merlin instinct roar to life. "Oh, you better best get on with it. Polishing Arthur's _sword_ is certainly important. He needs that to function properly," Morgana replied. Merlin looks at Morgana weirdly when she stressed the word 'sword', while Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing. Merlin nodded to the ladies and started to move away from them when Morgana added, "Oh, take Gwen with you. She can give you tips on how to polish it faster (Gwen blushes even if Morgana was not implying anything with her words this time)."

Merlin nodded again and smiled at them. He felt better talking to them. Gwen took his arm and the two walked away. Morgana and Gwen sharing a secret look before she calmly turned away. Morgana grinned and walked the opposite way. Where Merlin first came.

She has a naughty prince to punish.

….

Arthur felt wrong in doing this. After what he did, he knows he was in the wrong and felt bad for it but he couldn't help himself. After Merlin left, he wanted to go after the brunet and maybe say sorry but indirectly of course. He is still prince and his pride doesn't allow him to apologize to servants. But he had a problem to take care off. He was feeling too guilty to actually do anything so he started to think about all things that would soften his problem.

Like his father in a drag. Gaius in a dress. Uther and Gaius together.

'_Eww…I'm permanently scared'_ Arthur thought to himself.

But despite whatever it is, he's mind would return back to the pretty blue eyes, soft curvy body and that ramp. It was soft, firm and his hands still remembers the feel of it and the heat the body emitted. His problem would just throb harder and in the end he gave up and given he. He fisted his massive cock and spread his legs wider and started to jerked off. He's mind absently went back to the figure he felt and soon he was climaxing harder than he ever had.

Arthur panted harshly from the force of his orgasm. He was amazed at the experience yet scared of why thinking of those blue eyes made his release so much sweeter. He didn't want to think of the implications of his actions especially with how things are between him and his manservant.

"_Admit it. You find your manservant scrumptious and you just want to find the nearest vertical surface to fu-_'

"Shut up!" Arthur yelled to himself, his flush face turning red at the annoying Morgana voice in his head. Okay, so he find's Merlin's eyes to be very beautiful, his body to be very curvy and his rump to be oh so deliciously soft and firm.

'_But that doesn't mean anything!' _Arthur yelled in his head.

"_Who are you trying to convince? You just jerk off to your manservant's sweet face. You just want to open him up and shove –" _the Morgana in his head taunted Arthur, making Arthur feel embarrassed.

"_Shut up! God, even when you are not here physically, you are in my head torturing me. Shut up. It means nothing! I just haven't been able encage in my other activities with being busy with Regent duties. Yeah, that's it. It has been awhile and I am a red-blooded male. I was just deprived. That's all_," Arthur replied reassuring himself.

"_Whatever you say princy." _ Arthur could almost see the actual Morgana rolled her eyes at him as he stood up and grimace as he rubbed his body with his sheets from his owned products. He took note to remove the sheets away before Merlin comes back to his room to clean. Arthur twitched at that. _'If he comes back,' _Arthur thought knowing that usually Merlin would avoid him for awhile.

Arthur sighed as he stood up. He didn't feel like going to the training anymore. He knew he was in the wrong. He and Merlin had been through a lot and although they may have say things to each other, it was always in good spirit. Merlin's "prat" was more affectionate than anything else and Arthur liked it that Merlin always treats him differently. It made him feel human.

Knowing Merlin, Arthur figured that Merlin was more affected by his words than anything else; though he felt bad for slapping him too. He saw that Merlin's hand was red and he chided himself for doing that. He really should control his strength better. 

He sat down on his table and looks at his breakfast, feeling even more guilt assault him at seeing his favorite foods laid out. Merlin was considerate enough to picked fresh berries. He must have thought that the council meeting would tire Arthur out. Merlin has always been doing the smallest things for Arthur to ease his comfort. More so when he became Prince Regent and the responsibility of the Kingdom felt heavily on his shoulders.

"Damn it! Why does Merlin always have to be so bloody sweet and nice?" Arthur grumbled lowly under his breath as he angrily bang his spoon on the bowl of sweeten porridge on his tray.

"Realizing how wonderful Merlin is and how much you don't deserve him?" Morgana smugly asked, banging the door closed.

Arthur jumped from his seat in surprise, too consume with his thoughts to notice when Morgana entered the room. Arthur gapped at the sudden entrance of Morgana. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm here to visit you. Especially after bumping into a distraught looking Merlin. My, he looks like he was about to cry, holding his redden hand to his chest. I wonder what happened to him?" Morgana looked at Arthur neutrally, but inwardly laughing evilly. She was going to milk this for all that they are worth for.

Arthur winced at Morgana's words; his conscience berating him for his actions. "Oh, did he say anything?" Arthur asked, turning to look at down.

"Hmm…something about his arse and your hand. Want to tell me something Arthur?" Morgana asked shrewdly. Arthur redden a bit but refuse to back down. "I have no idea what you are saying Morgana. Besides, what happened between two of us, is none of your business. And why are you here anyway? Don't give me the crap about how you want to visit me again. You don't come here without a purpose," Arthur replied, quickly changing the topic. His shame is already eating him alive. He also wanted to distract Morgana as she was looking at his bed, particularly his sheets. That was something he refuses to talk about with Morgana.

Morgana just smiled at Arthur with a knowing glint in her eyes as she turns her eyes back at him after examining his room. She got the evidence she needed and she laughs to herself in evil glee at the unbecoming flush on Arthur's face at her silent knowledge.

"Hmmm, well, I was just really here to go with you to the training grounds. I find myself without much activity for the day."

"You came here just for that? Where is Gwen?"

"Oh, I let her accompanied Merlin. After all, in his state, he might have an accident while he sees to your orders of taking care of your weapon," Morgana told him referring to Merlin's redden hand. She couldn't resist a jab at Arthur for hurting Merlin. She was peeved at Arthur's way of handling his *ahem* problem.

'_He could have at least asked Merlin to join to help him,'_ Morgana thought with a leer.

Arthur swallowed hard at Morgana's jab at his guilt. He deserves that one. "I see. Well, unfortunately, I'm not feeling well. You will have to go by yourself." Morgana raised one elegant eyebrow at Arthur. "Really? You seem to be fine. You look fine. In fact, you seem less _frustrated_."

Arthur chocked the spoonful of porridge he was about to eat at Morgana's suggested tone. " Well, you are not a doctor Morgana. I really do not feel up to whacking swords with my knights right now," Arthur answered with a raspy voice after he managed to properly swallowed.

"You are right of course. I just thought that you would not feel comfortable leaving Merlin alone, especially when you Knights seems to – well, never mind, I will leave you to it. I do hope you will feel better," Morgana told Arthur, turning her back to him to leave, her face twisted into an expected smile.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Ah, just like Morgana predicted, Arthur was perked up by the mention of his manservant and the knights. Morgana slightly turned to look at Arthur, waving her hand nonchalantly. "Oh, don't bother yourself about it. You should take care of your health first. It won't do if the Prince Regent would also be unable to function to his best. I'm just really worried for Merlin especially after I found out somethings."

"Morgana..." Arthur gritted out.

Morgana smirked at him and walked to his table to sit at the other chair where Merlin would usually be badgering Arthur with his talks and stealing (though Arthur privately thought of it as sharing) his meals. Arthur looked at Morgana expectedly, something in his guts telling him that whatever Morgana will say would be important and he would not like.

"Well, last night during the tavern outing –"

"Morgana! You wouldn't dare. (Morgana just looked to him.) What were you thinking! You are not suited to attend such things. The knights could have done something especially drunk!" Arthur scolded outrage that his knights would allow Morgana to attend.

"Please Arthur. I can talk care of myself. Or have you forgotten that I beat you before? ("We were kids Morgana and I only let you win because you would have cried," Arthur put in which Morgana answered in a glare.) Besides, Leon was there with me, Lancelot was too smitten to with Gwen and the rest of your knights, well, they were too busy thinking things up on what they would rather do with your manservant."

"WHAT?"

"Arthur, have some decorum. Have Uther never taught you to swallow you food before eating?"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"Well, as I was saying, last night during the tavern outing, I found quite a reaction from a handful of males, particularly your knights when I was telling how Gwen and I saw Merlin half naked in the King's chamber," Morgana started, laughing inwardly at Arthur's stunned expression. He was opening and closing his mouth, words seems to be stuck in his throat.

" Oh, I never expected to see such reactions. My, even the quiet giant Pervical was blushing to his roots. Though I don't find surprise at it. Merlin was a sight to behold. He has such a pale, white skin. It really looks soft and smooth to the touch. Oh, and his nipples, it was such a beautiful pink color and look really perky. He wasn't wearing his neckerchief and his neck was all long and swan-like. Gawaine said that he saw it once (Arthur twitched at that.) and said that he had the strangest urge to bite Merlin's neck. It was too bad that he was wearing trousers but it was low enough that we could see the outline of his soft, firm perfectly round buttocks. But I guess you have first-hand experience at that Arthur," Morgana continued, with a disturbing leer on her face as she describe Merlin.

Arthur felt his mouth dry at Morgana's words. He could see in his eyes Merlin in all his glory, Morgana's words filling up the blank spots of Arthur's imagination. Arthur felt his blood transferring to the one place that he did not need right now and mortification started to set when he felt his thing stirred in attention. He quickly squirmed a bit and closed his legs together, refusing to acknowledge Morgana's knowing glint.

"The knights certainly had very interesting imagination. Let's just say that Leon had to use extreme force not to cause harm to the protectors of Camelot. You know how he sees Merlin as his honorary baby brother. Of course they were quite drunk so they didn't know half of what they were saying. Still, I worry leaving Merlin with them, alone without much protection. You know how _innocent_ Merlin is. He wouldn't understand a malicious intent even if it bit him in the ass, " Morgana finished, watching Arthur in amusement. Arthur was sitting straight, his legs closed together and his linen resting on his lap. He was staring at Morgana bug-eyed and Morgana knew that his mind is still stuck in his Merlin-induced fantasy before her words about the knights started to sink in.

She stood up abruptly stunning Arthur. "Well, I have waste your time enough. I see that you are not feeling well with your color and you seem to be breathing hard. I would leave you alone to deal. See you la-"

"Wait! I changed my mind," Arthur called out to her, standing to stop Morgana. He visibly winced and continued, "Just give me a few minutes to – to prepare. I will accompany you. I feel suddenly rejuvenated. It would seem that food was all I need (Arthur stubbornly ignored Morgana's pointed look at his half-eaten food). It would seem by knights needs – needs my guidance," Arthur finished with a steel tone in his voice.

Morgana smirked and nodded, going to the door to leave. Before shutting the door fully, she turned to look at Arthur and said in a teasing voice, "My, I didn't know it was that fast to take care of you _problem_."

Arthur chocked and looks at the closing door in horror hearing Morgana's hearty laugh.

…

Gwen looked sympathetically on the sword at Merlin's lap. With the way Merlin was rubbing the steel, it would look like the sword would come off it's hilt. Gwen can see that Merlin was taking out his frustration on the sword, likely imagining it was the prince's face that he is rubbing so harshly on. Still, she smiled fondly at the bambi-eyed male.

When Morgana and Merlin started getting closer, Gwen felt a bit left out. Morgana seemed to trust Merlin more and she could see that whatever heavy burden the King's ward was carrying was lifted with Merlin's help. It saddened her that her mistress trust Merlin more than she. In the end, she got over her feelings when she notice how much Merlin has help Morgana. She accepted that Merlin just was the right one to help the head-strong noble back to her feet. After all, Merlin was always so sweet and understanding, no one could really stay away from him for long.

She herself, talked his hears off when she was torn between Arthur and Lancelot. He lent a shoulder and ear to her and never criticized her. Her cheeks reddened at her arrogant thought that Arthur had feelings for her. Observing Arthur, she realized that Arthur was just acting like a gentleman to her and might be flirting a bit as he is a notorious playboy but his affections lays elsewhere. And Gwen would do everything she could do to bring Arthur to his sense.

She smiled deviously, suspiciously looking similarly like Morgana's. It'll also be a plus if she can see some actions between the handsome prince and the ethereal-like manservant. No can begrudge Gwen for being a fangirl. Those two look positively delicious together.

Gwen suppressed her squeal at the image in her head of Arthur and Merlin together. She spots the oncoming of knights at the corner of her eyes and smirked.

It was time to teach Merlin how to _properly polish a sword_.

…

The knights greeted each other heartily, clapping each other's backs and making a jolly good mess of themselves. Surprisingly, none of them had much of a hangover but their body did felt slightly heavy due to the alcohol. Gwaine was guffawing loudly at something Kay said and Owaine grumbled how the idiotic long-haired knight ruined his shirt when he threw up on it. As they went closer to the training grounds, the heard voices speaking and the swish sound of a rag being brush over a sword. The voice sounded familiar and Pervical seemed to peak up at recognizing the voice.

"Merlin's here," the giant said in a low tone. The others heard and seemed to straighten up from it. It has been awhile since they saw the lankly servant. He has been absent in training practice for a while due to all the chores he had to do, which mostly had him inside the castle. None can lie that they have missed the presence of the sunny, black haired, blue-eyed male in their presence, especially whenever he pleasantly attends to them after he has the prince. It was also a refreshing thing to see how the prince is whenever Merlin was around.

It was always nice to watch Merlin. And though no one speaks about it among them, there was an invisible line that separates Merlin from them. Some tried to flirt but Merlin really never caught on. Others tried to show-off but Arthur and Leon, when he leads as a substitute for the prince, just beats the crap out of them. Others went to a more direct approach with innuendoes but Merlin just looks at them innocently. They know that Arthur was protective of Merlin in a sense, though they couldn't really figure out if it was just the normal "my possession" thing or was it because Arthur wants Merlin for himself. But most knights (the new ones have to taught, hard) knows that it was Leon that they have to worry about. They have bruises to prove when Leon thought that they were trying to get fresh with his adopted baby brother or was trying to corrupt him (Gwaine had a map of proof).

In the end, they settled into a look only policy. Of course, after what went down in the tavern last night, none of them can denied that they're intentions have changed a bit.

...

Gwen's smirked turned evil as the knights came into view. She can see them unconsciously priming themselves. Merlin's attention was still at the sword. He was rubbing it quite hard and Gwen looked on as he almost nicked himself. She gently taught Merlin's elbow to catch his attention. Merlin looked at her with such an adorable look of confusion that Gwen squealed a little bit causing Merlin to have that deer-startled look.

"Gwen?" Merlin asked. Gwen just gave him a smile and patted his hand softly, mindful of the slightly swollen one. The knights were almost near them and Merlin still haven't notice them. _'Time to get to work_,' Gwen thought.

"Here Merlin, let me show you how to do this properly. You're bound to hurt yourself with how you are roughly rubbing the steel," Gwen instructed Merlin, adjusting Merlin's on the sword and moving the hilt into the space between Merlin's legs. Gwen told Merlin to sit in an Indian seat initially. Now, Gwen moved Merlin's left leg manipulating it to have his knees prompt up. She lifted the sword and placed it on Merlin's lifted thighs, putting a cloth first underneath.

"There," Gwen said in satisfaction. Merlin skeptically looking at his position. "This feels weird Gwen. I have always polished Arthur's sword in my lap. Having it prompt up upwards feels different," Merlin told Gwen, grabbing the rag she hands out damp with oil. Gwen can see that the knights have come close enough to listen to them.

"How does the long, hard steel feels like?" Gwen innocently ask, laughing inwards as she saw the knights seemed to stop on their tracks, their body jerking forwards from the sudden motion. "Well, it feels heavier and looks bigger. It seems something that I can't take easily. I am much comfortable stroking it before," Merlin answered, trying to work the rag over the sharp part carefully, while his other hand was holding the hilt to steady it.

Gwen sniggered softly. Really, sometimes Merlin doesn't know how dirty his words are. "Go on," Gwen prodded, "that's the right way to do it. You have to have it on your knees up. See how faster you can _stroke it _now. It's much easier to reach the lower length. In your old position, you couldn't _take the entire long hard length of sword_."

Gwen sees that the knights started to squirm, some pulling their shirts seemingly hot and bothered. Gwen's shoulders started to shake from represent laugher as Merlin's long fingers curled up a bit into a semi-circle at the blunt part to better polish the underside and upperside. From the knights' view, they can clearly see what Merlin is doing. Tinge of red emerge on Pervical's, Kay's and Gareth's faces. Gwen observed that Leon was stuck like statue. _'Hmmm, that large nerve throbbing in Leon's temple looks ominous,'_ Gwen thought with a snicker.

After a while of awkward fumbling around, Merlin seems to start to get the hang of it. Gwen let out a small laugh as she watched Merlin's face transformed into wonderment, his eyes went larger and mouth opened wide as if breathless. The knights watched on, eyes following the up and down movement of Merlin's agile fingers, the oil glistening in the sun. "This is great! I never knew this position would be so much easier to stroke the length. It is harder to take it because it feels heavier and longer but it certainly seems easier to wrap my fingers around it. Though, I still can't hold the whole thing in my hand. It certainly is big," Merlin ended with a pout of disappointment at his fingers.

And that was when a red face choking Arthur came into the picture.

…

Arthur resisted the urge to just grab Morgana's arm and pull her along. She's taking her time, walking and observing the place. It's like she's a bloody tourist from out of the kingdom!

Soon, they were out of the castle and stepping out of into the grounds. He felt the wind blow and absently notice that he winter air is still present despite the spring arriving. He turns to look at the black-haired lady and tapped his feet on the floor. "Will you please hurry it up Morgana? I rather not reach the training grounds after sunset."

"Hmm, you're in a hurry. You seemed to have no desire to go awhile ago."

"You just reminded me how lacking in discipline my knights are," Arthur answered in a tight voice. Morgana look at him with that ever present annoyingly knowing glint in her bloody eyes. "I'm sure that is what it is. The thought of another man snatching the coveted innocent of the black-haired, lanky, neckerchief wearing servant has nothing to do it."

"I have no idea what you are saying Morgana. And despite Merlin's outstanding virtue, he is certainly not that innocent. Now hurry up, I can see the training field now and the knights are already gathered. It would not look good if the prince is late."

"Please Arthur. I know you're your head has been hit way too many times but even you can't deny how painfully innocent Merlin is. You did know that he has never been kiss before right?" Morgana asked him, already seeing before Arthur the stiffened stances of the Knights and further how Merlin _attends_ to the prince's sword.

"How would you know that Morgana? Merlin can't be that untouched. He came from the country," Arthur said, even if his words somewhat pushed a churning emotion in his belly at the thought that someone else have already had a taste.

" I know because he was asking how different is a mother's kiss to a lover. Yes, he is that untouched," Morgana answered. Before Arthur can retorts, Morgana pointed to the side and nonchalantly said, "Oh, there's Merlin."

Arthur turned to looked to the direction of Morgana's hand and felt a large lump clog to his throat at the sight. Merlin was sitting on the ground, one leg on the arm bended in shaped shape and the other leg propped up close to his body. His glistering, long shiny sword place on his up thighs, the hilt place dangerous close to his (Arthur gulp loudly) crouch. Merlin was – Merlin was slowly stroking his sword. His fingers gently curved on the blunt side and his strokes were even and long. The oil on the rag smeared on Merlin's fingers and Arthur can clearly the shiny spot on Merlin's hand. And Merlin's face, '_Oh God_,' Arthur thought. Merlin's expressive face showed his glee at his work. He's eyes were huge, eyes shining brightly and mouth opened.

"He looks like his in bliss," Morgana spoke the words in stuck in Arthur's throat. Arthur vaguely heard Morgana somewhere behind him. He's eyes was trained at the up and down movement of Merlin's hand. It looks sure and the strokes looked strong. Arthur adjusted his stance as he started to get uncomfortable in his tight breeches. He groaned softly as he looks at that pouty lips and see Merlin's tongue out and licking his lips wet.

Morgana grinned at the stupid look on Arthur's looks and decided to wake him from his La-La land. Leon looked ready to commit massacre with how he is lifting his sword out and Morgana didn't want that.

"Hmm, and the Knights seems to be enjoying the show immensely."

That snapped Arthur's attention. His head wipe to the other side where his knights are all standing gapping at Merlin, some with blushes on their face, others with drool and most with tents in their breeches that the daring ones seemed to be itching to palmed.

Arthur saw red and yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU BRAINLESS BAFOON ARE STANDING THERE FOR? GET YOUR ASSES TO THE FIELD AND STARTED DRILLING! I WILL WORK YOU ALL SO HARD, YOU CAN THINK OF NOTHING ELSE BUT YOUR PAIN!"

The knights of Camelot, trained after years of being yelled at by the Prince, stood at attention and scamper to move their feet, awkwardly running to their field and get into positions.

The Prince walk towards the group, his aura emitting murder and his glare poisonous.

Screams of pain greeted the waking servants.

TBC…

**Author's Note**: Pweh! This was longer than normal. I thought it was too long so I cut it here. Don't worry, the continuation will be posted as soon as I get it done. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one. I know it's slow but I really don't like it when the love story moves too fast. I feel like they don't have basis. Besides, Arthur is slowly being aware but because he really doesn't have much experience with Love, he is in denial. As for Melrin, I firmly believe that he is too trouble with many things to think about it. Besides, think about it. Merlin only has his mother and he wasn't exposed to love in a erotic sense so he probably doesn't think much about it. At least that's my theory.

**Reply to reviews: **Thank you for all for those who took the time to read my fic. More review please!

Helen: Hey, thank you for your continues reading of this fic. As I said before, I'm not sure if I can write you a fic with cenred. I have a lot lined up and I want to finish them before I lose my inspiration. Sorry though...

XDevil-Wolf-ChanX: Haha...thank you. Arthur will really get all hot and bothered in the collar. For Uther, I'm not sure if I can put his perspective but I'll try. Uther is hard to write. That's definetly a good idea.

sans toi: Thank you! I can't wait for the action to start. Ideas have been pumping for the wedding night and mpreg but I have to wait. I don't want them to just go ahead and get it on. Arthur's just starting and Merlin has yet to realize anything. I firmly believe that Merlin has too many things to think about to be bother by other stuff. Hehe, can't wait for the debauching of Merlin!

KimikoAmaya: Thank yo; u. I was aiming for you guys to laugh. I was afraid that it was too dramatic.

xXMistressMadHatterXx: Hehe, that would be wonderful! Wait for the chapter seven! I was inspired by the idea and I decided to add Leon's role more.

Kat Nightfox: Woohoo! Thank you for agreeing with me. With Merlin's eyes and sweet personality, he definitely has them wrapped.

Stephke23: Oh, I never thought of that. Yes, Uther seems to be so stubborn to the point of inhumanity that it frustrates me. I hope you continue to like the Uther I write.

Dancer2: I will. Hope you continue to read!

Lolita-mist: Haha, yes, I couldn't help that one. I was thinking that Arthur must be subconsciously frustrated and I wanted to let him have a taste!

emwebbstack: Woo! I'm very encouraged by your review. I'm honored and maybe the show will put some hints. Hehe...

Beizanten: Haha, I'm glad you like it. Wait for more from Morgana! Yes, when you see how much Merlin is running back and forth in the show, I wonder if he has time to do anything else.


	7. Chapter Six: Morgana the Puppeteer

**READ! **Thank you to Ms. Take the third.  I was feeling uninspired and struggling to write this chapter. Your review was what gave me the sudden burst of ideas (I was laughing really hard when I read your review. Bloody fantastic!) to write this chapter and I dedicate this to you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note:** I felt that chapter five was too long so I cut it. Anyway, here's the next part. This is a continuation of chapter five. I hope I didn't made the characters too OOC. I know the show has Arthur being all in love with Gwen and Merlin kissing Freya, but pretend that Arthur was just flirting with Gwen and Merlin had a puppy love with Freya with no sexual actions taken. I like Merlin being untouched because it's more fun that way. On the record, I LOVE GWAINE! He's so cool. I want him to be with Merlin but Arthur is still my fav coupling for Merlin.

**Warning**: as a slice above the others said, warning for eyesexing Merlin and evil Morgana (the good way), accomplice Gwen and perverted men all around. Oh, and OC Luke shows up again only for a bit.

**When Merlin Became His Queen**

Summary: He knew that the unicorn incident would come back to bite them in the future. He just never thought it would be his ass that would be bitten. ManyxMerlin; main ArthurxMerlin.

**Chapter Six: Morgana the Puppeteer**

*** March 21, Afternoon***

Arthur grinded his teeth, his hands hold up tightly in a fist, his eyes glaring poison at the smirking woman in front of him. The servant, bowing before the two royals, quivers in fear; feeling the suffocating aura of the young Pendragon choking him. The servant just wants to do gravel infront of the angry prince and beg for forgiveness but he was so scared to move.

In his hands, the missive that he offered to the prince was left alone while Arthur directs his ire to his annoying adopted sister (Morgana decided not to tell Arthur the little tidbit about them actually being related yet).

Watching the brunette smirk at him, her eyes challenging him to say anything, made Arthur even more pissed.

He swears that Morgana is out to get him, by whatever means possible. This game that Morgana was playing with them was rubbing Arthur the wrong way. All throughout the training, Arthur swears that Morgana was directly taunting him, pushing him to do something that Arthur doesn't know where.

Or refuses to go to.

Not that Arthur is denying anything because he is not. Merlin just happens to be something he considers _his_.

Morgana rolled her eyes at Arthur as if reading the bratty self-denial Arthur is doing in his head.

Because that was what this is all about; pushing against the stubborn mule-headed prince's denial, hammering it until he cracks.

Morgana is determined to bring out those feelings Arthur is deny by any means possible and the best way to that is to provoke him as much as possible until he snaps. It was what she has always done and as past has shown, it was effective (many times Morgana prod Arthur into anger until he finally yells his agreement that Uther was wrong).

'_Really, how can Arthur revert back to his old ways when it comes to Merlin and not realize it is beyond me. He was such a possessive brat, unwilling to share his things that it was ridiculous,_' Morgana thought to herself in exasperation remembering all those memory as a child where Arthur was just plain selfish, unwilling to share anything that was given to him. At one point, he went around hording stuff that he deems his that Uther himself was alarmed and took things seriously. He sat down with young Arthur and taught him about boundaries.

"Well Arthur? You have a very important meeting to go to. What are you waiting for?" Morgana asked lightly, giving Arthur a smirk of triumph.

Arthur growls lowly under his mouth at Morgana.

He's mood has not improved all day, Morgana (Arthur was sure that that stint with Merlin and his sword had Morgana's evil smell all over it even if she was not there) has been causing _unwanted_ things to occur all morning. And all those things just have something to do with Merlin, _suggestive_ things and bloody perverted Knights (Arthur twitched at the thought that some of his knights would gladly throw honor in the wind and just do _things_, not that Arthur himself acted honorable himself all the time. He just did things more discreetly).

It may wonder others why he is affected when nothing really happened directly to him. Arthur just knows that it pisses him off, the why can be answered in the future. To make matter's worst; the situation between him and Merlin became even bigger as he took his temper out on the pale-skinned man as well.

_Flashback:_

_"You pathetic excuse of a Knight! You call that a thrust? Even an old woman can swing better than you!" Arthur told the cowering knight before him, the prince's face shoved right up his, he's eyes burning bright. If the knight wasn't so afraid that the Prince would accidentally cut his throat with the gleaming sword in his hands, he would have appreciated the handsome face of the prince. As it is, all he can do is keep still less Arthur 'accidentally' nicked him._

_Arthur can clearly see the fear in his black eyes and he smiled a feral grin, feeling his pride grew to epic proportions. _

'_That will teach them!' Arthur thought to himself as he moves along the line, whacking one knight's stance into place and harshly adjusting some of their hold on their sword. He can see at the corner of his eyes that Leon was doing the same, but he seems to aim at more tender places then the prince, his mouth set into an angry scowl._

_ Onlookers watched in morbid fascination as the Prince and the right-hand man brutally brought down the young knight-to-be. They can't say that they envy him. The prince has a notoriously bad temper, even before. When he gets into one of his mood, none have an idea how he will act. Most of the time, he takes it out by virtually beating them to the ground with a one-on-one practice battle, other times he would be cruelly sadistic in ordering drills and whatever else he deems necessary for them to do. This day, he seems to have created a new level of punishment. _

_ Servants behind them (the training grounds were quite near to the back entrance of the castle where the kitchen was also situated) hurried their walk as they tend to their chores. They don't want to be caught in the middle of the prince's ere._

_ Most of the new ones have never really experience the temper of the Prince, having been under Leon for more times as the blond-haired noble was busier with kingdom duties. They had whined (at the safety of their rooms and to their squires; they were spoiled but not stupid) before that Leon was quite hard during practice, but now they kissed the ground the older knight walks and prefers him any day over the prince. As for the older and/or more experience knights, they took the terrible duo in stride, some more able to handle the orders, while others struggled with correcting their mistakes before Arthur took notice._

"_What are they doing? This looks like a torture session!" Merlin whispered to the two ladies beside him, feeling worried for the knights. He has seen the grueling times of other practice but this takes the cake. Morgana watched on as Arthur berated one knight for the faulty swing, glaring down on his face. The kid looks like he is about to cry._

"_Yes, well, the two seems to know what they are doing," Morgana answered lightly. Merlin gave her a side glance, remembering that this is the half-sister of Arthur. They live for the torture of others._

_ "What are you all looking at?" Arthur asked, glaring at the others. They immediately snapped into attention and started to swing and thrust their swords in the routine. "Don't think that I have not notice how some of you cover your mistakes. It seems that the prided knights of Camelot have fallen far below than what is expected."_

_ Leon would have felt insulted since he was the one handling the training for a while. But he was too angry at the majority of them to actually care. Leon was on the opposite side of Arthur, observing the knights. He would swing his sword done to clash with the knight's sword, forcing the one training to cringe as he keeps his grip on the hilt. The last one who lost his grip on the surprise attack was not shown mercy. _

_He took especially attention to the ones what practically eye-molested his brother; smiling in pleasure at their uncomfortable faces. Leon would make sure that places that they didn't know exist would hurt come tomorrow. _

'_I'm starting to get too good at this. Maybe I should just lock Merlin away in some high tower,' Leon thought to himself, feeling like an overworked father. 'I'm too young for this.' _

_Over at the shade, a few paces from the grunting line of knights, Morgana watched in amusement as the bravest men of Camelot cower in hear before the angry prince and furious self-appointed older brother. She wonders if most of them would survive the day. Though, watching how the Prince verbally abuse them and Leon whacking bodily parts, she has to admit that the two might scar the younger ones for life. _

_After a few long minutes of drills, Arthur yells for them to stop. "I have notice that a lot of you seemed to lack control over your sword. I want that corrected."_

" _Well, I know who I want to correct my sword's lack of control," Gwaine whispered to Kay, wiggling his eyebrows and bobbing his head in Merlin's direction, causing the man beside him to choke. _

_Arthur whirled around to give a heated glare at the two, hearing the whisper. He can feel the nerve on his temple throb harder. "What did you say, Sir Gwaine?"_

"_Oh, I was just saying that our Prince is certainly skilled," Gwaine answered with a big smile, Arthur feeling the taunt in there somewhere._

" _Do 500 thrust and slash, now!" the prince ordered with a raised voice, the younger ones jumping from his tune, while the others resolutely obeyed. Arthur watched them for a few seconds before stalking towards the tree where Morgana, Gwen and his manservant is standing._

_Morgana watched the angry stride of the prince as he comes closer to them. She can feel Merlin shifting beside her in nervous energy. Morgana instructed him to stay put and just ignore Arthur unless he ordered something. _

_Arthur reached them. He gave a slightly acknowledgement to Gwen, ignored Morgana and keep his eyes at the fidgeting body standing between the two females. Merlin stubbornly looked down and kept quiet. Morgana and Gwen were contented to just look at the two. Soon, Arthur grind his teeth in irritation, getting the hint that Merlin was not going to talked to him anytime soon ('Great, when I couldn't get him to shut up before, he chooses now to do so,' Arthur thought sarcastically). _

"_Well?" Arthur asked out, still boring his eyes at the nervous manservant. Merlin stiffen at the sudden sound of the prince, but continued to look down, waiting for Arthur to continue._

_Arthur rolled his eyes and huff out, "My sword Merlin. Are you planning to just stand there or will you give it to me."_

_Arthur frowned. _

_Arthur would have expected Merlin to say something like 'Yes, you arrogant ponce' or something along the line. Instead, Merlin just hefts his weapon up a bit forward to present the hilt to Arthur, his head stubbornly remaining down. _

_His temper flares at the unusual behavior of the manservant. 'You weren't exactly nice to him this morning,' the persistent Morgana-voice in his head whispered and it unnerved Arthur because said woman was standing diagonal from him and giving him an expectant stare. _

'_Shut up!'_

_The silence and ignoring Merlin is doing is not improving his temper. The prince, his temper already flaring, growled out loud and said bitingly at Merlin as he inspect his polished steel, "Well, you're good for something at least. I see you have actually managed to do something right for once. I'm sure that Gwen helped you though as you are incompetent in this are."_

_Arthur felt bad the minute the words came out of his mouth. Morgana stiffen her stance and gave Arthur a look while Merlin beside her flinch a bit seemed to shake and suddenly lifting his head up and opening his mouth. Morgana quickly grabbed hold of Merlin's armed, squeezing tight. The brunette male got the message and averted his eyes, biting his lips hard._

_It was Gwen who spoke up. "That was uncalled for my prince. Merlin is good at a lot of things," Gwen softly told him, her eyes boring at him in displeasure. _

_Arthur heard the silent 'And many others appreciates Merlin' that is conveyed by both women's disapproving stare. Arthur shoved the feeling of shame in him. "Yes, well, I have to get back," he said lamely, leaving the trio and returning to the training men, feeling worst about himself wondering if Merlin's silence was something different. The lanky male would always have retorted something back. Then again, it has been a long time since he actually said something hurtful to the man. _

_He heard Morgana voice asking, "You alright?"_

_He didn't hear Merlin's answer. _

…_.._

_The men slump with relief. They dragged their feet to the side as their squires took their swords and gave them water. _

_Arthur took pity on them after two went down and one almost peed his armor after Arthur got angry at his lousy stance. He moved away from the group still feeling anger course through his veins. He is not so out of it that he would start hacking at his knights in a one-on-one combat without giving them time to rest. Some can barely stand properly; though he observe with a grim smile that those experience ones (the knights who have come to be close to Merlin and as an extension with Arthur) were doing fine._

_The Prince walked towards the tree where Merlin stood waiting with a towel in one hand and a cup of water in the other, Lancelot following behind him to go to the dark-skinned blushing maidservant._

' _The two should get together already. They have been skidding with each other for so long it's not even funny anymore,' Arthur observed._

'_Your one to talk. You can't even accept that you have the hots for your manservant,' the familiar Morgana-voice in his head said with a tone of annoyance._

'_Shut up. You don't know what you are talking about,' Arthur answered back, a sneer in his face. _

'_I'm you, you idiot. Of course I know what I'm talking about. Though that says a lot about you having Morgana's voice as your inner conscience,' the voice mockingly said. Arthur choose to remain quiet, wondering if he was going crazy._

_He soon reached his manservant, taking hold of the towel and patting it to his face. Awkwardness filled the air as the two avoided looking at each other, the servant silently holding out the refreshment to the perspiring prince. _

_Normally, Merlin would prattle to Arthur about everything while attending to Arthur as he wiped the sweat out of Arthur's face. It surprised Arthur before when Merlin did that but he came to like Merlin's caring actions. But since Merlin seems to be ignoring him, the silence stretches between them._

_Morgana watched the two, finding them funny. _

_He felt disappointment swirl around his stomach when Merlin did not attempt to take the towel from him and gently remove the sweat from his brow. _

_Arthur moved a few paces away from his manservant after dumping the towel to his arms. He was feeling suffocated with the silence. He slowly sipped from the cup knowing that drinking to fast would give him a cramp. He took to survey the field and watch in satisfaction at the boneless body of his knights. He took note the ones that are out of shape and planning to tell Leon to make them work harder to whip them into shape. The Prince vaguely hears the conversation behind him as he continues to observe his men. He didn't see the sly look Morgana gave him. _

"_Oh!" Morgana softly exclaimed. Merlin turned to look at her while the two shy lovebirds continued on with their quiet conversion. _

"_What is it Lady Morgana?"_

_Arthur turned back to look at Morgana after Merlin asked the question._

"_Hmm…I seem to have lost one of my earrings. I knew I shouldn't have worn them today. It was given to me by my father when I was young," he heard Morgana answered in a (fake) worried look on her face as she stood up from the blanket and worriedly (still face) around the grass. Merlin gave her a reassuringly smiles, saying "I'll look for it milady. I'm sure it must be here somewhere."_

"_Oh thank you. I would be really sad heartbroken if it is not found." _

_Arthur almost blanches at the overly sweet sad tone Morgana used. He wonders what the devious woman was up to as he can clearly hear the hidden mirth in her tone. His eyes widen as Merlin drop to his hands and knees, crawling rather sensually towards the tree Morgana pointed out as she instructs him, rather loudly, "Come closer to that tree. I think it feel inside that little hole over there when I was leaning on it a while back."_

_Arthur can feel a small lump building in his throat and he hastily swallowed done. Merlin, the ever obedient man, inches nearer to the tree until his profile block the trunk of the tree. He flattens himself down to peer into the hole Morgana pointed and tried to look in ('Is he stupid? He has no night vision. Of course he can't see if the bloody earring,' Arthur absently thought to himself). _

_When it was obvious that he could not see anything, he lifted his right arm and slowly pushed in with a grunt, his arm just barely fitting inside. The blond-hair, blue-eyed prince gulp and pulled at his chainmail feeling hot all the sudden as he continue to watch. Merlin gave a weird wiggle, as if he was uncomfortable. He quickly adjusted his position, placing his left hand to his side to support himself and stretching his thighs up, bringing his rump high in the air. _

_Silence since to stretch the field now and Arthur can feel himself sweating from the sudden heat he is feeling. His eyes seems to be train on that ass that is moving around, swaying left to right, up and down as the body attached to it stretch to reach inside. His face was set into concentration, his pouty lips set into a firm line and to Arthur's horror, small grunt can be heard as the manservant continues to search._

"_I can't seem to reach further," Merlin observed; some part of his arm still visibly seen._

"_You should push harder down Merlin. I'm sure that it went to the bottom," Morgana requested with a tightly repressed glee._

"_The hole seems to go rather deep. I'm not sure if I can though. It's awfully a tight fit. I'm not sure if I can take the pressure," Merlin replied, his tongue jotting out as he push down harder thrusting his lower half high up in the air._

_Arthur softly groan at Merlin's words, his eyes firmly attach to that round, firmly looking part of Merlin. He swallowed hard, trying to quench the sudden dryness of his throat._

"_Oh for the love of everything holy," Arthur heard a male raspy voice said, followed by a moan somewhere behind him. Arthur wanted to look back and see who dared say that but his body refuses to move. Instead, it was content to just look on, transfixed as the long slender body of the pale-man continued to jerk slightly around with a few grunts in-between._

_It was all highly suggestive and Arthur resisted the temptation of taking that deliciously laid out body somewhere else and doing a different kind of activity._

"_This is torture," another voice said behind him. _

_Arthur silently agreed as a large smile, that always seems to give Arthur heartburns, suddenly blossom on that pink lips. Arthur felt his heart give one big jerk and his mouth fell open as Merlin gave one hard jerk and his remaining arm feel through, his whole frontal body pressed to the ground and his other half raised high, his trouser hang tight to his hips, showing them a very delicious contour of his rump._

"_It's in! I manage to reach deep enough. I can feel –"_

_Before Merlin can continue, Arthur felt a swish of air beside him and before anyone blink twice, a large form of the blond-hair knight was covering their wonderful view of the prostrated man. _

"_Merlin!" the gruff sound of Arthur's right-hand man shouted loudly, grabbing hold of the secret warlock's body and giving one big heft, drag him up. Merlin blink his bambi-eyes at the man, his face set into confusion at the strange choking sound Leon was making while Morgana daintily lifted a hand up her lips, her shoulders shaking. _

"_Leon? What's the matter?"_

" _*chokes, then clears his throat* I will look for the Lady's earring. Could you please get more water?" Leon answered, avoiding the eyes of the innocent man in front of him. _

"_But-" _

"_Please," Leon asks again, giving Merlin a push away._

_Merlin looked at Leon in confusion and when he refuses to look at him he shrugged his shoulders and went away, wondering inwardly how Leon can possibly retrieve the earring. He was twice larger than Merlin and could hardly hit himself in. _

_Arthur watch, feeling both disappointment at having the scene disturbed and relief that Leon took action. He felt his body tremble slightly and was feeling aware that once again, his traitorous body reacted to the proceedings. _

' _You have a nasty, dirty mind Arthur,' the annoying voice in his head purred out. _

_Arthur didn't give a reply, just lowly growling. He was concentrating on keeping his body normal, bringing his temperature down. When he finally accomplice that after a few minutes, he moved to stand straight; winching at his stiff body when out of the blue, twin loud cries (one slightly higher in pitch) was heard then splashes of liquid hitting a solid object rang out._

_Everyone in the field turned to look at the source and promptly drop their jaws._

_The ever clumsy manservant was sitting on the ground, his legs spread wide and arms holding stretch out behind him catching his fall, the pail of water was suspiciously upright but his torso was wet and his face, "Dear Lord," Arthur cried softly._

_His face was covered in what look like white specs of liquid, some of it sliding down the protruding cheekbones. One of his eyes was close; the white lump of whatever it was clinging to his eyelashes. Some of it was also suspiciously on his lips. _

_Arthur groans harder. Merlin looks like the picture perfect of debauchery. _

_Whimpers was heard all around when Merlin lick the ones staining his lips and commented, "Their so bitter."_

End of Flashback.

Things happened so fast after that.

The servant, it was that pest Luke, stammered quick apologizes, his face pale. He, Luke, was apparently in a hurry lagging the bucket of skimmed milk freshly delivered to them to the cook. He wasn't paying attention to his way and caught his foot promptly flinging his bucket up and splashing the pale-man a few inches away from him.

Morgana quickly help the male up as Gwen started to remove his shirt off, telling him how it would stick uncomfortably to his skin if he let it dried with his clothes on. It was fortunate (or unfortunate) that none of the milk got into his trousers.

They were all pleasantly treated to a show of the pale creamy expanse of the warlock's torso and his lovely cheeks flushed brightly red.

Percival volunteered his extra shirt (he always brings one because he tends to tear the one he wears during training) for Merlin to wear. Arthur couldn't help but notice how lovely he looks in the overly large shirt, one pale shoulder peaking out. He also couldn't help but wished that it was his shirt Merlin was drowning in.

Of course, when Percival seems to take lingering touches as he tried to help Merlin wear the top ("I can wear it on my own. Thank you for the help Perci," Merlin had told him sweetly, smiling in appreciation), that was the time Arthur snap and yelled out. He ordered them to straighten up and start to sparring.

Arthur picked the gentle (and seemingly perverted) giant as his first opponent.

Arthur was able to let out his anger and beat the crap out of his knights. He went harder on the ones that gave Merlin side glances and those that do not know the concept of discreet (_'They were practically undressing Merlin with their stares!'_ Arthur exclaimed to himself).

He allowed Leon to take part as well, not that he could really stop him. His eyes nearly screamed murder all throughout the sparring session. He was particularly hard on the happy-go-lucky male ("Merlin! The water you bring is always _so sweet and delicious_, I could drink it all day," Gwaine leeringly told the blushing servant when he brought Gwaine water out of concern from the beating he got from Leon). 

It was a mess of sparring session where most knights appeared to show off unpractical moves and others allowing themselves to be trash (Gwaine, Kay and Owaine) to capture the sympathy and eventually fussing of the black-haired manservant of the heir. It gave Arthur a headache and Leon stomach cramps from distress.

Arthur was glad that the training was over and he could go back to his room. The bonus of Merlin coming with him and being separated from the group of hormonal men was an added one that subconsciously relax him.

Which is why, he is pissed beyond belief when a messenger suddenly pops out of nowhere saying that the council members request an emergency meeting regarding a missive that arrive from their neighboring kingdom. What was worst was that Morgana insinuated that since Arthur would be busy, Merlin had nothing to do the rest of the day.

Like a pack of wild dogs, the knights jump to the opportunity and activities where offered.

"I'll be honored to keep you company." Owaine

"We could pick some herbs for Gaius' stock." Pervical

"The merchants are showing off new merchandize. It'll be fun to look at them." Kay

"My father taught me how to use a staff when I was young before I grew big and strong to handle a sword. I wouldn't mind teaching you how to handle a wooden stick." Gareth

"Would you like to take a bath with me? We're awfully _filthy_." That one came from Gwaine, which made Merlin smiled largely at the man for being so considerate.

Arthur, with a large throbbing vein in his temple, yelled, "Merlin!"

The sea of knights crowding around Merlin parted and the slender male rush to Arthur's side, keeping his head bowed while one hand pulling the borrowed shirt up from one shoulder. Merlin gave a slight glance to the prince under his long lashes, glaring at him in defiance, before hiding them from view.

"Since I will be occupied for awhile, I want you to muck out the stable, give Hengroen a good scrubbing and clean my room. It has accumulated a lot of dirt from your past absence," Arthur ordered naughtily with a slight sneer. He can imagine those jeweled eyes rolling in exasperation from his orders.

Arthur knows that this is not helping his case from stopping Merlin from continually ignoring him but anything is better than having the men around Merlin while he is stuck in council.

Merlin silently nodded his answered. It was a hard nod and Arthur got the feeling that Merlin was insulting him in his head. He turned to look at Morgana in triumph but that soon fell when she still has that satisfied smile on her face.

"That's quite a chore Arthur. Merlin wouldn't be able to finish that in time for supper. He would need lots of hands to help him," the evil woman nonchalantly commented.

Soon after, a swarm of large, muscular bodies surrounded Merlin offering their assistance. Arthur's mouth drop open in shock and was about to protest when the bloody messenger just had decide that it was the best time to gather his guts and block the path of the prince, almost shoving the missive into his stomach.

Shaking from fear, the messenger pleadingly told the glaring royal, "Yo-you-your majesty, the council ex-exp-ress that this is an impo-rtant matter and needs to be address as – as – as soon as possible."

Arthur look down at the quivering messenger and then to the gathering of large bodies around the meek smallish looking manservant then back to the boy again. He gave a growl, swipes the missive away from the trembling hands and turned on his heels. He reframed from calling out his departure. It's not like any of them will notice.

….

Morgana smirk at the retreating angry form of her half-brother. Everything went according to plan and she didn't have to do much at all. Merlin being covered in white liquid was a nice surprising addition. Even the fates are in her favor.

She turned her eyes back at the rigid body beside her with critical eyes. Morgana knows that despite his chivalrous nature, he was not beyond the call of dirtying his hand, especially if it threatens something he deems important. She considers him a threat to her plans.

"Merlin!" Leon called out, walking to break up the mass of bodies crowding around and take Merlin away. Morgana grab hold of his elbow, lightly tugging to bring the knights attention back to her. That work well enough as Leon turns his attentions to the fair maiden beside him.

"I feel the sudden urge to take a walk outside. Would you be kind as to accompany me?" Morgana asked smiling sweetly.

Leon opened his mouth to answer her but closes it again when he really didn't know what to say. His danger-pervert-Merlin senses were tingling an all out warning but he's gallant personality was also rearing its head. He would not mind at all to accompany the young King's ward; he after all has interest in her. But he doesn't feel comfortable in leaving Merlin alone knowing the dangers.

It was like leaving a small lamb into a hurdle of ravenous wolves.

Beside the couple, Gwen looks at Morgana and gave a slight nod of consent. She cough softly on her hands and threw Lancelot a side glance, inclining her head slightly to the mass a few paces away from them. Lancelot gave a blank stare at the chocolate-colored skin girl and Gwen resisted rolling her eyes at the man.

Sometimes Gwen wonders about the peasant-turned-knight. She coughs louder and almost bobs her head harder at the direction of Merlin before pointedly giving a look at Lancelot, Leon then Lancelot.

After a few short second (Gwen felt it was hours with crows crackling in the background), Lancelot's eyes widen a bit and by-gods, he got it. He left Gwen's side and claps a hand to Leon's back. "Gwen and I will take care of Merlin, Leon. Go ahead and take Lady Morgana out for her walk. It is not polite to decline a lady's invitation."

Leon gave the long haired dark-skinned male a dubious look. It's not like he doesn't trust him, it's just that whenever he is around Gwen, his friend turned into a puddle of goo, eyes going all lovey-dovey at the female. What's keeping him from sweeping the petite girl off her feet evades the older knight.

Then again, Lancelot also cares a lot for Merlin. He has occasionally help in keeping Merlin out of trouble.

Decided, Leon gave a nod at the man accompanied with a promising look of pain if he fails, then gallantly bowed to the waiting noblewoman. "It will be my pleasure to accompany you milady."

Morgana allowed a satisfied smirk on her face and went off with Leon in tow. Things were going according to her plan.

...

The 40's or 50's something men gathered around the large chambers all spoke at the same time, trying to speak their piece louder than the others to be overheard. Arthur pressed the bridge of his nose in exasperation, feeling his earlier headache grew to a hammer pounding at his temple. He has wondered why these sensible men can easily lose sight of their wits whenever the treat of magic is brought up. His father's paranoia has clearly shifted to these old men in his absence.

"You can't bring trouble to this kingdom your Majesty! We have just begun to recover. With our resources stretch so thin, we can't possible afford to have an invasion upon us!" one of them shouted, Arthur thinks it was Demescus, the Lord who at one point thought that merchants were a danger to the city.

Before Arthur could give an answer, another spoke, Lord Kevin, countered. "You are taking this out of context Lord Demescus. King Cenred has stated in his missive that he only wishes to give his greetings in person. Our relationship with Escetia may not be the strongest but we have never have problems with them before. Besides, you don't have proof that he consorts with sorcerers."

"You are a naïve fool Lord Kevin. We don't have proof but it is a wide knowledge that he has past dealings with Morgause. If you have forgotten, our kingdom was under siege by Morgause a few months past. We cannot risk the chance that King Cenred is in cahoots with that evil sorceress," the ever loyal Lord William II retorted.

"And yet Morgause was seen fleeing from his kingdom. It is obvious that the king did nothing to help her," Lord Demitre calmly answered.

Another set of argument was started and soon the voices merge into one bit noise and Arthur exploded.

"SILENCE!"

The councilmen startled, swiftly turn to look at the erringly calm looking Regent in surprise.

"Now that I have your attention, will everyone please sit down and listen?" Arthur ordered coldly, giving a hard stare to those who wish to disobey his words. The councilmen were struck how much Arthur exudes his father's presence, quickly obeyed.

"Now, I will only say this once and if any of you have any disagreements, shove them down. We will welcome King Cenred and his accompaniment. He sends his good will and it would be rude to reject him. I do not want to start a war over refusing a neighbouring King to visit us to express his wishes personally. With that said I am aware that King Cenred has – shown some interest in all things magical but without proof _none_ of you can bring that up, less he takes it as an insult. He is aware of the rules here and I am sure he is not looking for trouble. Remember that despite his numbers, we have the best knights in all of Albion. We will greet them as we have always have greeted our guest; with hospitality and courteousness.

However, I will not disregard some of your concerns. We will make sure to keep a close eye on the King and his entourage. I will make sure to personally instruct the knights and key head servants to have their eyes and ears open, discreetly. Now, does this all satisfy you or will we waste more time arguing around in circles?"

The councilmen nodded their consent, some more grudgingly then the rest; Arthur maybe the Prince Regent but some feels that he is still too young and inexperienced to lead. But they cannot deny that the prince has been doing a marvellous job these past months and has taken his duties seriously.

"Wonderful. Please spread word that within a week from today, King Cenred and his company will arrive here. Set out word to the head servants to meet up with me tomorrow morning for instructions on what needs to be prepare," Arthur instructed the servant standing in attention. He gave a scroll that holds short message and sent the servant off. He turned back to look at the advisers.

"I will visit my father and tell him of this. Please instruct your own holdings of the news. Now, let us adjourn," Arthur said breaking up the meeting.

A few minutes of chairs being moved, swishing sounds of clothes, small talk and soon the chamber was filled with blissful silence.

Arthur sighed loudly, happy to survive one more day with the advisers. How he's father deals with this everyday is beyond him. Some of them are so old and prejudice that it was hard to work with them. They think that he is too inexperience to make judgement calls and Arthur had to fight tooth and nail to have his ideas heard.

"Thank God that's over," Arthur said out loud.

He stood up and stretches his stiff limbs. He decided to have a quick lunch (the councilmen were so alarmed by the sudden coming of the King of Escetia that they didn't allow him to even have a small bit of the meal given to him) and then drop by his father's room to tell him the sudden news.

...

Merlin fluffs the pillow with a plop and arranges it properly in the massive bed. He quickly pulls open the bed sheet and spread it out, idly wondering what happen to the previous one (wouldn't Arthur want to let Merlin know).

As he mechanically worked around the familiar room of the prince, he let his mind drift off.

'_The knights were awfully friendly and touchy feely today. I think I was lifted, turned, clapped and brushed upon so many times today than I ever was in my lifetime. I might have some bruise come tomorrow from some of the harder hits._'

Sweep the floor, arranged the scattered things.

'_Though it was nice to spend time with all of them. I have only been really close with Lancelot, Gwaine and Leon. The others were nice but we mostly just say greetings during the times of trainings. Percival was surprisingly sweet and nice. It was a nice contrast to how scary he was before, dropping boulders on our enemies. For such a huge guy, he certainly has a gentle touch._'

Gather thrown dirty clothes and fold some laundry.

'_Kay and Gareth really have a way with horses. I have never seen Hengroen respond so well to others beside the prince. He really scares me, that horse. He always tries to eat my clothes, even when I give him apples to nimble on instead._'

Oh Merlin, if you only knew how horses takes after their owners.

Merlin frowns at the reminder of the master he serves.

'_And something really crawled up Arthur's ass. He hasn't been this worst since the first time we met. I would have thought he was passed that arrogant nature of his. Okay, so he was acting like a prat, which he normally does, but today, it's like he is out to get me. I swear he doesn't appreciate all the things I do for him. I won't talk to him until he apologizes. Humph!'_

Merlin gave a satisfying hard push to Arthur's closet, imaging it is the Prince's smug face he is smacking. He turns to look around the room, smiling in happiness at his job. The room wasn't exactly spotless, he dare not mess around with Arthur's table else he destroy some important documents, the fireplace haven't been scrub properly and there are some giant dust bunnies growing underneath the bed, but Merlin was feeling particularly fond of Arthur so that will have to do.

He was about to gather the left over tray and bring it to the kitchen when Gaius entered the room, he's eyes on Merlin.

"There you are Merlin. I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Gaius? I thought you were supposed to be tending to the King."

"I was. And still is. The King thought to disregard my orders of bed rest and instead try to leave his room when I was off to retrieve some potions in my chamber. Needless to say, he managed to open one of his wounds. I need your help in dressing the wound as well as brewing the anti-infection potion. I have run out of those in stocks."

Merlin frowned, twitching his nose in displeasure. "Do I have to?"

"Merlin."

"Fine, but know that I am very uncomfortable. Ever since that walk I assisted the King with, he has been acting very weird."

The only answer Merlin got was the raising of one bushy eyebrow. Merlin hurried along to the King's chambers.

…..

"Merlin!" the hard tone of the prince called as he hurried after the angry stalking man. The said angry man continued to walk away, not listening to the silent order of the angry heir.

"I'm calling you Merlin!" the heir called away, easily catching up to the warlock. He grabs hold of his arm, his hand easily encompassing the thin, delicate limb and pulled Merlin to stop. Merlin tried to remove his arm out of Arthur's tight grip, but it was too tight. He huff out loud, staring in front, refusing to turn to look at Arthur.

Arthur glared at the back of the servant's head. Mentally ordering him to turn around and face him. When his mental powers seem to fail him, he growled low, barking out the captive's man's name.

"Mer_lin!_"

Suddenly, Merlin turned on his heels and look at Arthur.

"What?"

To which Arthur answered with silence, his mind blanking from the intensity of the look Merlin gives him, his eyes darkening to a midnight blue.

After a few minutes of no answer, Merlin's temper snapped.

"Merlin this, Merlin that! And now that I give you my whole attention _Sire_, you get tongue tied?" Merlin bit out; his glare hardening. He gave a hard tugged but Arthur was unwilling to let go.

"Aurgh! What is wrong with you? You have been nothing but a mighty, big, gigantic prat the whole day! First you – you treat me like I'm some sort of disease person this morning (Arthur twitched) and then during practice you degrade me in front of the people like I have never done anything right (Arthur can feel his gut churning) and then! And then! You have the gull to insult my intelligence and claim that I'm an invalid who doesn't know what I am doing (Arthur can feel his pulse increasing) I don't get you sometimes! We have gone through so many things and I have thought you changed!

I have thought that you have learned to be more compassion and nice and _respectable _(his heart feels at the continuous on slant of Merlin's bitter words). I really …. I really thought that you would have learned to treat me better… as ….more than a servant…" Merlin ranted, he's voice growing soft in the end.

Arthur gulp and felt the horrible guilt twist his inside so badly. Merlin looks pitiful really. He looks like someone stole his food and taunted him while he tries to reach it. He looks like a kicked puppy.

And Arthur knows that it was his fault. He was going through confusing things and his frustration over everything (he's traitorous body, perverted knights, scheming Morgana) and he took it out on the one person who really did nothing wrong; except maybe act so unbelievably naïve, blindingly oblivious and unknowingly seductive.

The servant keep his head bowed after he said his piece, waiting for whatever it is that Arthur wants.

On the prince's part, he was gathering his courage to somewhat apologized to Merlin and have him not angry at him anymore. Merlin ignoring him all day was something that Arthur came to learn he hated. Very much.

When minutes tick by and Arthur still hasn't said anything, Merlin gave a very hard jerk, while using his free hand to push Arthur away. Arthur in his surprise let Merlin go. The slender male immediately left, walking away from the prince in a brisk walk.

Arthur was stunned for a few seconds but quickly recovered and gave chase. It seems that he finally found his voice as he called out, "Merlin wait!"

"I have no desire to wait _Sire_. If you wish to fire me, send me a letter!" Merlin answered back, not bothering to look back.

"That's not – I don't want you – will you stop and hear me out?"

"No!"

"Merlin!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Merlin!" Arthur roared one last time, taking two big strides reaching the escaping servant's side.

What happened next was both horrifying and yet wonderful.

He grabbed hold of Merlin's swinging arm and his other shoulder, pulling and turning Merlin at the same time. Of course, Merlin not being the best coordinated person in the world, somehow jumble his feet and ended up falling.

On Arthur.

Hard.

Right on his parted lips.

Two blue-eyed male looked at each other stunned; one pair of eyes in surprise and the other in horror. And one tongue (guess who) slithering out to lick at the connecting lips tasting blood and a touch of something distinctively sweet.

Neither one of them moved.

It was the loud gasp that cried out behind Merlin that really woke the two. Merlin push back on the (very broad and hard) chest of the Prince, backing away with one hand covering his redden and bleeding lips, his eyes wide-eyed, cheeks flush in a lovely red color and the blue color strikingly clear before he turned and ran away.

Arthur did stop him this time.

TBC…

**Author's Note**: I like Lancelot and I meant no offense, but I kinda feel that Lancelot has his head in the clouds at times. Anyway, this was longer than expected but I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out. I hope you guys enjoyed it was well.

I just read Gentle by arirawrs, Exclusive by Madame Beret, Pear-shaped in Camelot by eyebrowofdoom () and Oh Baby I'm a Fool For You by nu_breed (). I love them! It was so sweet and funny. I have been finding a shortage of Merlin fics so I was happy that I read those.

**Replies to reviews:** Thank you everyone!

XDevil-Wolf-ChanX: Wow. Thank you, I'm happy you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I will be putting more Uther in the future. Hopefully I don't screw him over too much. =p

Lolita-mist: Haha, I'm glad you love it. I had fun playing with the knights. I don't know their personality well though, but I can try to have Gwaine and Percival in the picture. The two of them are my favorite. Gwaine in particular.

Airabella: Thank you! I like innocent Merlin very much. It's fun to play with him.

emwebbstack: Hehe, I think their looks also points out to their personality. Or at least how I see them. I hope you will like the future chapters as well.

Helen: Hey, thank you for reading more. I'm not keeping any promises, but I'll see in the future. I don't have a talent for writing stories centered on Original Characters. I mostly write/read out stories centered on one character in a series.

Nina: Hehe, sorry about that. I was actually running out of adjectives to use. I didn't want to use the same description over and over again. I'll think up of more interesting adjectives. But I guess you can take the curvy as the sign to his shape? I would mean that Merlin is not a straight cut figure but more of a slightly hour glass with a bony protruding hipbone? I'm not fond of Merlin-girly like as well. I'll do better next time. ^.^

KimikoAmaya: Pweh! That's a relief. I'm glad you love to. I have a green thumb when it comes to these things. Hope you enjoy this one!

Beizanten: Thank you. I was a bit lost on how to write out more dirty scenes. Regarding the show, I was sad when the show turned to Arthur and Gwen even if that was how the real story goes. I think that it is easier for Arthur to admit he love Gwen because they never did start out rough or build up camaraderie unlike with Merlin. As with Merlin with Freya, I feel that that came out of nowhere. But I will take that into account in the story later as Merlin himself grows to realize his feelings. I hope I didn't made the characters too OOC. But I still stand by Merlin being untouched because it's more fun that way. ^.^

A Slice above the others: Oh, I hope you won't get bored waiting for Merlin to come to his senses. It'll be slow but it will start soon. On the next chapter when someone sits Merlin down for a talk.

FireChildSlytherin5: Haha, I know it's hard to believe but it's true. I have a friend who is 25 and has no concept of innuendoes and suggestive things. It's not because she was raised in a nunnery but because those dirty things are not talked about while she was growing up and she is not aware of double meanings. At times, we found it frustrating because we had to explain a lot of things to her but in the end, we just let her be. She doesn't get it either way. Actually, without fanfic, I would also be like that. Those sensitive topics are not spoken at all while I was growing up. I learned when I went to college. I have never had a sex ed class. Ever.

Ms. Take the third: I love your review! You made my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

sans toi: Haha, yes, they are quite a perverted bunch.

Hihihi: Thank you! I will update as soon as I can, but I make no promises!


	8. Filler: Uther's Distraction

**Author's Note: **Inspired by xXMistressMadHatterXx review. I couldn't stop thinking about it and decided to dedicate the idea into filler chapter. Thank you xXMistressMadHatterXx! This one is for you. I hope you like it.

Oh, I just read the fic **"For the King" by Ryuiki**. I love how Uther was portrayed. The only thing I didn't like was Arthur being sub. I just can't imagine him to be one. He is too domineering to be one. Haha, maybe even if he does bottom, he'll be controlling. Haha, just a thought.

**Warning: **Slightly perverted Uther thoughts and cheeky Gaius. For those who are creep out by UtherxMerlin (onesided), you can just skip this one. It has no bearing on the story as a whole.

**When Merlin Became His Queen**

**Summary: **He knew that the unicorn incident would come back to bite them in the future. He just never thought it would be his ass that would be bitten. ManyxMerlin; main ArthurxMerlin.

**Filler I: Uther's Distraction**

*** March 21, afternoon, Uther's chambers* All of this in Uther's POV**

Over the years, Uther has done many horrible, unspeakable things. Many have wondered how he could have gone through with his decision without being wreck with guilt, regret or some other small heartfelt emotions. As he has told Arthur before, it is the King's job to decide for his Kingdom and carry the burden. No one else can do it but the King. Of course, none really know how many of those things have occasionally haunts him in his dreams. Not that he allows them to affect him outwardly.

Now, his decision to overlook Gaius' certain _past_ might be something he regrets. Only because it was Gaius who brought something that seems have the ability to haunt him out of his dreams.

It started with his stupid decision to choose that young manservant/apprentice to accompany him for the outside air that he has dearly missed, two days ago. Actually, it probably started even before, when he decided to reward _him_ as a manservant to his precious son. Or maybe even before then when his dear friend decided to take him on as an apprentice. But he digresses.

It all started on that walk. Dear God, the boy was like a twitching little rabbit all the way, nervous energy emitting from him in waves. He had to admit that he probably intimidates the boy and all those executions the young boy (who really looks like a weird mash of human and animal with his ears, and eyes and those long everything and those annoying _twitching_) must have witness didn't reassure him of his character.

There was something very extraordinary about the boy that Uther really couldn't place.

It might be how he constantly undermine his son or maybe how he is courageous and outspoken one minute and then suddenly meek and vulnerable the next. It would probably be also the aura that he produced that practically draws people to him whether good and bad.

Uther was not blind; he can see how many people are very fond of the boy, even his son, despite how much Arthur complains about the boy's lack of skills as a manservant.

Because of his status as the king (and the boy probably avoids him like the plague), the two have not really interact except when he is threatening to have his head whenever he tries to cover for the prince (he was a prince once; he is aware that Arthur was making his manservant make excuse for his absence). They were never really in the same room alone and generally, the young boy doesn't move around the places he is in.

So, finding out from Gaius that it was this young, pale, unusual man who has been helping his old friend in looking after him speaks volume of how much Gaius trust him. of course, it was given that Gaius cares greatly for his charge but it was another thing to entrust the boy with this task, especially since Gaius knows that Uther hardly trust a lot of people to oversee his health. Yes, paranoia runs deep in his blood but it has kept him alive many times.

Of what the boy's duties are, Gaius refuse to say. He just said that he has been a tremendous help to the old man and left it at that. Uther suspects that it is something that will highly make him and the boy uncomfortable.

Moving on, he had snapped at the boy (Merlin, his mind supplied) for all his twitching. It was quite annoying.

"_Will you refrain from shaking so hard?" Uther asked, phrasing it as a command. "Dear God, I will not eat you, you know. And I certainly won't get much from you; you're all stick and stone. Doesn't Arthur ever feed you? I can count you ribs just by being close to you."_

_Merlin gave him a look of wide-eyed surprise (probably because Uther sounded eerily like Arthur), his fumbling hands and nervous twitched stilling_.

Of course with Uther not being able to properly walk on his own yet, he was flush right next to the boy, half supporting him. He could feel the warmth Merlin exuded and the herb-like, sweet flower, he-just-could-not-describe, smell that emitted from the boy; that strangely reminds him of his youth.

Their walk was painfully slow as Merlin really couldn't support his weight well enough and his stamina was abysmal (not that Uther was doing any better, he just see fit to blame Merlin's), they had to stop a lot of times. It didn't really bothered Uther (he was dead tired of being lock in his room all the time); what bored him was the silence. He had seen Merlin prattle on to Arthur, or other human being, many times passing by. It unnerved him that the lithe boy was so quiet.

Since he really didn't have the best tact, he ordered the manservant to talk, lest he goes deaf from the silence. Merlin went all shocked and almost dropped the King because of that. He did, which save his neck.

Merlin stuttered, asking Uther what does he wants to hear.

They had a very tense, many-lull-in-between, awkward beyond belief conversation, but a conversation at least. Uther found out that Merlin was an only child with only his mother growing up (father topic greatly avoided to Merlin's relief), and he knows how to read and write. They fell into silence after that, taking the chance to seat near the garden, his late wife nurtured lovingly.

"_Kings do not sit on the ground, Melvin."_

"_It's Merlin Sire."_

"_Fine. Kings do not sit on the ground, Marvin."_

" _*Sigh* Yes Sire. I will retrieve a chair for you."_

It was not like he was purposely forgetting the boy's name. He just purposely uses the wrong one to get a reaction out of him. It made him seem like a petty child but he doesn't have much to do most days, so he doesn't care. Gaius was stubbornly keeping him from doing work and whenever he didn't heed his words; he finds his food lace with sleeping potions for, to quote Gaius, _his own good_. It was times like this that shows how much powerless he is against Gaius when it comes to the matters of health. It's his word that is law. You just don't mess with physicians unless you want to have something nasty lodged in your throat.

After the boy (Merlin) came back with a chair, both of them sat down, Uther in the chair, Merlin on the floor. Silence fell on them, this time less awkward.

It was nice being out and the king inhaled a fresh bout of spring air. Whether it was unconscious or not, Uther turned to observe the sitting man beside him. And whether he will deny it later on (with all his being), he admitted that the manservant was a rather nice company and quite nice to look at.

He has those nice high cheekbones, milky-white pale skin, big-bambi jewel-like eyes, long swan-like neck, slender slightly curvy (though pointy protruding hips) body and adorable (yes, he said/thought that) ears. He has a very nice smile (and teeth), of the few times he had witness it, afar. He is also has a very endearing and sweet personality with a quirky sense of humor (as seen from close interaction with Arthur, Morgana and Gaius); though he does seem to be rather clumsy, tripping even if walking on flat ground. All-in-all, Uther could (somewhat) understand why many are wrapped around the boy's fingers.

So, with all that said (or thought), it should really not surprise him how the boy distracts him and makes him out of character.

But it does anyway.

…

"Be gentle, Merlin. You do not want the salve to be too much. It will give a burn-feel effect if applied in excess," Gaius instructed the pale-skin young man while he rolled the bandages in a ball for easier handling. Merlin nodded his head in understanding, keeping his hand gentle as it rubs the salve on the chest wound of the King. If he notices the steady gaze of the King on him, he did not show it except for the occasional twitch of his hand.

The gentle fingers rubbing on his chest fells nice; it is soothing and quite relaxing. Uther thinks that he can be brought to sleep by it alone. Of course his body fought against that in favor of studying (*cough* staring *cough*) Merlin, ignoring the knowing looks Gaius throws at him. Knowing what, he didn't bother figuring out.

To Uther's relief (denied disappointment), Merlin stopped his rubbing, stepping a few inches back to help the King up. Both Gaius and Merlin wrap his chest in the white bandage to protect his opened wound from infection. When that was done, Gaius went to the table beside his bed and started to arrange the things on them, probably the ingredients of the anti-infection potion Gaius mentioned to the King when he was talking (berating) to him awhile back.

He stopped Merlin from easing him back to lie down on the bed by grabbing hold of the wrist on his chest (he certainly has such delicate looking wrist; his hand wrapping entirely around it). He instructed nothing, but Merlin seems to understand. He assisted the King into resting his back on his headboard without a word. Once Merlin has done that, he left the king's side and moved to Gaius. Some inner part of Uther missed the brunette's light touch.

He can hear the soft instructions of Gaius as he showed Merlin each ingredient for identification. Turning to look at them, he heard Merlin say, "This is the mandrake root. I think the licorice is smaller and roundish in size."

Gaius studied the brown, oddly shape brown object intensely before giving Merlin a speculative look. "You're quite right. My, maybe you have some head in you."

Merlin gave a big smile (which Uther seems to be blinded by the sheer whiteness of his teeth) at his mentor in happiness. "I do listen to your lectures. Once in a while," the happy tone of the manservant cheekily says.

"Hmm, indeed. Well, it looks like you can handle this on your own for awhile. I will leave you to it then, while I retrieve the correct root."

"Wait, but," Merlin whispered (rather loudly) and gave a glance to the King but immediately moved his eyes away when he notice the King watching him. "I'll go. It won't be good for you to exhaust yourself."

"Merlin, I am not an invalid. Our room is not that far away. Besides, I'm sure you have no idea where the licorice root is place."

Merlin nodded slowly, his silky looking hair sliding down a bit, shielding a part of those expressive bright eyes. His hair has rather grown long, Uther noted. It really does suit him.

"I thought so. I will be back in a few minutes. Try not to destroy anything Merlin and Uther," Gaius instructed, turning to look at the King with a poor concealed glint of laugh in his eyes. "Behave."

He saw Merlin gave a confused look at Gaius' words while he settled for giving the old man a pointed, blank stare, his lips stretch into a thin line.

Gaius just smiled, amused.

Uther followed the man leaving the room with his eyes and when Gaius left, closing the door softly, he turned back to his apprentice. Merlin gave a squeaked (that Uther actually found amusing and dare he say it, cute) of surprise when he saw the King turned his eyes on the lanky boy. Merlin quickly looked away and busied himself in making the potion.

He continued to watch the boy, having nothing better to do. He heard Gaius voice outside his chambers, speaking to someone, voices muffled because of the closed door. When the voices stopped, he faintly heard two set of footsteps; one moving away and the other going to his room.

"Father, Gaius informed – me that you have opened a major wound on your chest," Arthur stated immediately when he opened the door to enter, faltering a bit in seeing Merlin, but the prince's eyes went back to the king quickly.

Reluctant to remove his eyes (he noted the falter as well as the sudden tensing of shoulders of the servant and wonders why) from the object he is observing, but he moved it to look at the young prince. "It is nothing serious my son. I can barely feel it."

"I'm sure. And the fact that Gaius has to subscribe you anti-infection potion is nothing," the prince said with sarcasm. Uther's eyes narrowed on his blonde, blue-eyed son. "Do not take that tone with me. I am fine. Gaius is merely taking precaution." Arthur shut his mouth at his father's irate tone.

"Now, what is it you come here for?"

Arthur silently sat down on the chair close to his bed. He gave a short wondering look at the black-haired boy on the other side of the bed. Uther noted that there was a quick look of guilt in it before it left as quickly as it came. He wonders now what is wrong with the pair of master and servant. The tension in the air is quite palpable.

"Arthur."

"Huh?" Arthur replied.

Uther gave him a pointed stare which he got. He moved his chair, fully turning it to face Uther. "Oh, yes, the reason why I am here. This morning, a missive had arrived from King Cenred. He and some of his knights and lords are coming here."

Uther took hold of the handed scroll and unrolled it, his eyes flicking a bit to the side as the pale man clunk a few bottles together. He quickly turned his eyes on the scroll and briefly read the message as he continues to listen to Arthur.

"He wants to personally give his well wishes to Camelot and offer any assistance he can give."

Merlin gave a snort which both Pendragons heard, turning their attention to him. Merlin's cheeked colored in bright red as they looked on. He resolutely keeps his head bowed low, focusing his attention on the mixing bowl in his hands.

After a few seconds, Arthur turned back to look at him and continue. Uther tried to concentrate on his son but his attention keeps on being called by the young men to his other side.

'_Damn it. He is quite distracting'_ Uther thought as he caught the slender finger dipping on the bowl before being brought up to soft-looking lips tasting. Merlin seems please with whatever he tasted, giving out a soft pleased smile that made Uther's heart jump a bit.

"Father? Are you listening?"

He quickly turned his eyes back at Arthur when the prince called him.

"Of course Arthur. Continue."

Arthur gave him a concern look but quickly continued. Merlin started to lowly hum as he mixed the ingredients in a bowl, holding it close to his chest. That distracted the King again. He moved his eyes to see that aside from humming (_'He has a nice voice_'), Merlin's body was moving slightly in time with his stirring. He's slender body's movement was quite hypnotic to look at, almost like his swaying back and forth then moving slightly forward and backwards as he changed his mixing pattern.

"Father," Arthur once again called out, a frown visible on his face.

Uther snapped back to Arthur, as the prince moved, scrapping the chair on the bed to allow Gaius to pass. In his distraction, he didn't notice that Gaius had returned. His old friend was giving him a smug, knowing look that made him frown.

_'What is it with Gaius today?_' Uther wondered.

Gaius quickly went to Merlin's side and started to inspect his work. He turned his attention back to Arthur.

"The Lords have argued a long time. I have told them that we will not be refusing King Cenred's arrival."

"That is wise, Arthur. I rather avoid a war from our refusal being taken as an insult. But do not disregard the councils warning. Cenred has been known for his – less then pleasant views of Camelot. I also don't trust the man. He consorts with _magic,_" Uther advice, giving a low hiss at the last word.

He heard a soft "bang" and then Gaius' stern reprimand.

"Merlin! Be careful."

"Yes, I know father. I have send out word to the head servants to have a meeting with me tomorrow," Arthur answered, his eyes moving to Merlin with a frown before turning it back to the King. "I am glad you found no problem with this (Uther heard the silent "my") decision. I would like – "

Arthur continued to say while Uther was once again distracted by the sudden movement of Merlin's hands, one wrapping it tightly in a glass bottle of suspiciously colored liquid and the other tucking his hair back to his ears. He's eyes held concentration as he pours the liquid in, Gaius talking softly. Uther follows the pink tongue that peak out and lick the dry red looking lips. He distractedly watched on as the same lips slowly stretch into a satisfied grin, vaguely hearing his son's call.

"Father!" Arthur called out loudly, snapping Uther's attention back to him and surprising Merlin enough to drop the fortunately empty bottled, shattering it on the table. Arthur didn't wait for Uthur to turn his attention back.

"And for goodness sake, Merlin, are you so incompetent as to drop a potentially dangerous bottle in the presence of your King and his heir? I know you are clumsy beyond belief servant but force yourself to at least act accordingly. It will not do if my father drinks the potion _you_ prepared with some shards of the broken glass in it. I rather not find my father bleeding inside by your incompetency."

Merlin tensed up and stopped his movement in picking up the broken pieces. And then in a sudden move, Merlin swipe up the broken glass to his palm, discarding it quickly in a tray.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouts in surprise, concern flashing quickly on his eyes from the reckless move.

Merlin turned to look at the King, bowing low. "I'm sorry for my _incompetency_. I shall leave now before I do something _irrevocable_. Good day Sire."

The pale man quickly left the room, Arthur calling after the manservant.

"Merlin!"

Arthur quickly left the room to chase after Merlin; a loud bang was heard from the door slamming.

Uther blink in surprise at the fast turn of event. He wonders again what is going on between the two, before feeling the heavy stares of his old friend. Gaius gave a chuckle and sitting down on the vacated sit. He still has that irritating knowing smile plaster on his face.

"What is it Gaius?"

"You have your head in the clouds recently; a pale, slender, lovely looking cloud."

Uther twitched at the physicians words. Another loud bang was heard, but both men didn't falter from their conversation.

"I have no idea what you are saying Gaius."

"Hmm, whatever you say, Uther."

Shouting voices are heard next outside, even through the thick wall of his bedroom.

Gaius gave a small laugh out, Uther gazing at the merry old men.

"They remind me of you and Ygraine; Arthur and Merlin."

"_They _remind you of us? Are you drunk Gaius?" Uther asked in an incredulous voice.

"I'm not drunk Uther. And yes, the two reminds me of you two. You used to annoy Ygraine very much, taking out your anger and frustration at her because you didn't know how to make her like you. You were quite mean to her and instead of backing away, she retaliate as good as she can gives. Just like how Merlin doesn't really take Arthur's bullying lying down."

Uther glared at the old man. "Are you implying something about my son and his manservant?"

"I don't know Uther. Arthur is a lot like you. I'm sure that you both would have the same taste in what you find _attractive_. You both seemed to be distracted by the same _thing," _Gaius replied with a smirk, his tone implying so many things.

Uther reframed from replying back.

The arguing voices grew louder. Both men can hear the voice clearly not Arthur yelling out.

"My, they sound like a married couple already," Gaius commented loudly, his mirth showing clearly.

Uther turned to look away at the amuse physician.

"I'm sure they kiss and make up soon," Gaius said. Uther's head whip back to look at him in surprise.

Gaius wiggled his abnormally bushy eyebrows and with a leer (which really should not be present on his old wrinkling, _ever_) said, " Soon we might hear a different sou-"

"Finish that sentence and I will throw something hard at you," Uther answered his face deadpan.

**TBC…**

**Author's Note: **Yes, the interaction between Gaius and Uther may seem unbelievable but I'm sure that they have a closer friendship. Uther will not just overlook Gaius' magic past without a reason. Oh, and the scene where Uther is checking out Merlin, was inspired by the Korean show "Jewel in the Palace", where the king was looking all over the heroine as she prepared his treatment.

**Reply to Reviews: **Once again, I thank you for all those who bothered to read my fic. I feel honored! I hope you guys continue to love my story. Oh, and please review!

Helen: Hey, you're welcome. I'm sorry though. I'm not including Helen for this series. Sorry. I need Cenred to be single.

XDevil-Wolf-Chanx: Woohoo! Thank you that you like it. I wasn't sure at first on how to include the knights, but it turned out well.

BluesAvalon: Really? Wow! That's a great compliment. I hope I won't fail your expectations on the future chapters and the sequels I'm planning for this.

Shobe09: Pweh! I'm glad you like it. You got me at the beginning. Well, I hope you like this one. I'll post the next one as soon as I can.

snape-metz: Haha, thank you. Merlin wearing a dress will be explained in the later part, around the second to the last ending. The sequel will be an mpreg. Yes, he will give Arthur an heir. No, not everyone is bi. The knights are just mer-sexual. But really there are a lot of knights that are not interested. I just don't bother mentioning them. I only really want Gwaine, Percival and Leon to take an active role. The rest are just something there. Hope that answers your questions! =p

nMu: I also can't wait! I just wrote the outline for the sequel and I'm not half done with this fic! =p


	9. Chapter Seven Part A: Seven Days in a We

**Author's Note: **Have the nastiest case of writer's block and work has been crazy! I'm sorry for the delay. I think I made it up to you guys. I like how this chapter turned out.

I never expected to have so many good responses from my last update. I'm happy that many of you liked it! Anyway, here's the new chapter. This is for Blob no. 1. Thank you for helping me with my grammar/wrong spelling thing. I hope that I have done better this time around. And thank you for pointing out the Gaius thing. I didn't notice it at all! Anyway, hope you all like this one.

For this chapter, I only get to choose a number of people to fit the days of the week. I wanted to include Percival but he just doesn't really fit in this chapter.

**Warning: **Bare with me guys! Secret fangirl (it's very possible), murderous thoughts, obsessive and perverted feelings and brother complex.

**When Merlin Became His Queen**

**Summary: **He knew that the unicorn incident would come back to bite them in the future. He just never thought it would be his ass that would be bitten. ManyxMerlin; main ArthurxMerlin.

**Chapter Seven Part A Seven Days in a Week**

*** March 22, morning, 1****st**** day after Chapter Six* **

The day started weirdly for Gwen. She dreamt that she saw Merlin and Arthur locking lips and the lithe man running away while the golden-haired prince stared. She step out of her small bed, looking over at her side to notice that her brother is gone, probably off to training. Which means that she is late; another thing that is weird for her.

She was hardly late.

She quickly moved to dress, hastily putting her hair in a messy bun to keep it out of her face. After checking herself, she puts on her shoes and she left her quaint house, almost running towards the kitchen to fetch her lady's breakfast. She noted with confusion that there are many people buzzing in and out, almost knocking her into her feet a couple times. When she reached the kitchen, the cook took one look at her and shoves the tray containing some fruits and small bowl of porridge and promptly went back to chopping a large carcass of something. Gwen look on in confusion, thinking of asking what is going on before catching hold of the time and realizing that she was almost ten minutes late.

She quickly left the kitchen, holding the tray as steady as she could as she practically run towards her lady's chambers. She tried to rack her brain, wondering if she missed something but the events of yesterday were kind of hazy. She remembers the Merlin thing, then the Lancelot-along-with-the-keeping-Merlin-an-eye thing and then Lancelot-spending-time-with-Gwen thing (the dark skin glowed red at the thought).

After that, nothing comes to mind, expect ….the bizarre dream where she heard arguing voices and when she investigate, she saw the two, Arthur and Merlin, kissing. But she shook her head at the thought. That could not happen so fast yet. It was probably one of her (blushes really hard) dreams. Oh, if the others knew that she sometimes dreamt of seeing one of the handsomest guys together with one of the prettiest looking guys together in doing carnal actions, well, she would be mortified.

Shaking her head to dispel her embarrassment and she walks faster to Morgana's room. Though the aristocrat was often kind to her, she does sometimes get into one of her moods and being late to attend to her would not be good when she is in a mood.

She burst inside the room, breathing hard, and one hand on her knee trying to speak but can't really get anything out. After a few minutes, she manages to catch her breath and straighten up to see an empty room.

She frowned, wondering what is going on. She didn't remember any instruction from Morgana yesterday. She sat down on the chair, placing the tray of breakfast absently on the table. Gwen's nose crinkles in thought, trying hard to think back on anything she forgot.

"Did Lady Morgana say anything about not needing my services today?" the brown-skin girl asked out-loud. As expected, no one answered. She cross her arms in front of her chest and thought hard for long minutes. Then suddenly like a click sounding off in her head, she stood up in surprise, proclaiming, "It wasn't a dream!"

She did saw the prince and his manservant lock lips.

She did saw Merlin running away and the uncharacteristic (or really a reverting of character) of the Prince afterwards.

And Morgana did instruct her to give her services to others other than her mistress for the coming of the King of Escetia.

A pandemonium of images flooded her brain.

She remembers now.

Flashback:

_She had reluctantly separated from Lancelot to do some of the small chores she usually does for Morgana. As she walks down the deserted hall, she heard voices, which distinctively sounded like Merlin and Arthur, shouting. She went to investigate and she stumble upon what look like a very intimate embrace and lip locking between the two infamous master and servant. She gasps loudly from surprise causing for them to break out of the trance they seemed to be in._

_ Events after that happen so quickly. _

_ Merlin withdrew from Arthur's embrace, pushing the prince back, a hand place to his lips and eyes wide in disbelief. He quickly ran away after that and Arthur continued to stand in his position. Since Gwen was facing Merlin and Arthur's back, she could not see the expression on the prince face. _

_ Gwen called out to Arthur after awhile of the prince standing there like a statue. But the prince didn't turn to her. _

_ "Is there something you want?"_

_ "I – I saw, you and Merlin…"_

_ Even without looking at Arthur's face, Gwen can tell that Arthur was displeased with what she is trying to say. _

"_You saw nothing."_

"_But – you – Merlin!"_

_He's body went rigid before moving away; not letting Gwen finished her sentence._

_ "Good day, Guinevere." _

_ Gwen heard the silent command not to speak of the matter. She looked at the retreating figure of the prince, turning at the opposite corridor the young manservant did. Discontent with the way Arthur treated her, she resolve to try and talk to him and this – whatever happened with the two. _

_ But first, she had to make sure Merlin was okay. He was looked like he was shaken up badly by the events. _

_ Gwen easily found Merlin at Gaius's workshop. He looks like he was trying to burrow into his small bed, covered tightly by his ratty looking blanket; only a tuff of black hair was showing. Gwen carefully approached the boy and called his name softly. And almost jumped back from the abrupt motion of Merlin's upper body lifting up from the bed, his eyes wide captured within Gwen's._

_ "Gwen?"_

_ "Yes, it's me." Gwen answered, cautiously waking towards the skittish looking boy, one of his hand was absently rubbing against his swollen lower lip, caked blood visibly seen on the small wound. _

"_Are you okay?" Gwen asked, looking at his lips in concern. Ideas of Arthur forcing himself on Merlin started to run around her head from looking at the lip wound and she felt even more determined to find out what happened. _

_Merlin nodded his head absently, still softly fingering his lip, seemingly lost in thought._

"_Did Arthur, did he, force hi-"_

"_No!" Merlin answered in a hurry, stopping Gwen's statement. Gwen look at Merlin in surprise and Merlin blush, lowering his head along with his hand. He continued on, speaking softly._

"_The prince (Gwen knew there was a problem now because Merlin is addressing Arthur so formally even without his presence) and I, we – it was an accident Gwen."_

"_Merlin, you don't really have to cover anything. You can tell me what happen," Gwen answered softly back, finally close enough to sit on the bed close to Merlin. She continued to stare at Merlin's eyes, showing her concern and sincerity. Merlin shook his head and gave a small smile, a small shudder went past his body from the pain of stretching his lips._

"_I'm fine Gwen."_

"_Mer-"_

_Merlin cut her off, his voice growing into a strangely hypnotic pull. Gwen could feel her mind slowly go into a haze, her mouth frowning in confusion as she slowly feels like fogs forming on her mind._

"_In fact, it was nothing Gwen. What you saw was only merely dream. You must have fallen asleep while you were with Lancelot and woke thinking it's real and check up on me. You were just dreaming Gwen."_

_Gwen felt herself nodding along._

End of flashback.

Afterwards, Gwen remembered, Morgana found her and ask if she was alright since she was in a daze. Gwen remembered replying that she was feeling tired and was going to retire soon. Morgana informed her quickly of the news regarding the visit from the neighboring Kingdom seven days from then. She also informed Gwen that for the following days starting tom, she has offered Gwen's expert services to help around preparing the castle for the arrival of the King of Escetia; essentially making her the head over the chambermaids. Morgana added quickly that she will be most likely busy helping Arthur plan (because the man knows nothing besides whacking his swords around; Morgana's words not Gwen's) for the visit, before letting her go in concern.

Gwen frowned at the memory. How could she forget about all those? And how come Merlin's voice affected her into thinking that everything was a dream? Her brow furrowed even deeper at remembering the eerie way Merlin spoke to her, as if he is manipulating her mind. But that's just silly of her to think. Gwen must have been really tired yesterday to have forgotten.

It is a mystery for her to be so uncharacteristic, especially when she prides herself for her very useful memory. But, she has bigger things to do now. She is already late in conducting her duties and the chambermaids must be flittering around chatting up a storm up while waiting for her. She better hurry along.

But she has not forgotten about her annoyance with Arthur's treatment (regarding Merlin because Gwen can't really forget the image of the confused, lost and hurt look in Merlin's when she mentioned the prince) and plans to show her displeasure the best way she knows how. She may respect Merlin's privacy and grants Arthur's request to keep the matter quiet, but she certainly will not let the prince forget it anytime soon. Knowing the two, they will be avoiding the issue (and probably Merlin, Arthur) and drive the whole castle crazy. Those two can't really sort much of anything out when it comes to them and needs a lot of meddling.

She will know what happened between the two.

She always does.

And Morgana should really stop corrupting her.

Heh.

*** March 23, afternoon, 2****nd**** day***

Morgana can fell her eyebrow twitched in irritation. It was not as much as she is annoyed with drawl of those useless, mindless fools (the councils) or the insistent tapping of Arthur's finger on the table.

It was more of because everyone was acting weird.

Well, more weird than usual.

What really annoys her though is that she has no idea why.

Let it be known that Morgana likes to be in everyone's business.

Two days ago, Morgana enjoyed a nice walked with the blonde right-hand knight of the prince. It was nice, entertaining, and she got to make Leon squirmed by occasionally mentioning Merlin and some other in a much coated innuendo manner. She left Leon's company in a great mood (can't be said the same for the high stringed Knight though) and was happily walking back to her chambers when she met up with an irritated Arthur (and suspiciously looking like he just got some, now that Morgana thought about it), lips suspiciously wounded.

She commented on the unusual wound Arthur got, asking if he happened catch his manservant's affliction of being clumsy that brought him the lip wound. Arthur got all tensed and growled after that, not the normal puppy growls he makes when trying to warn Morgana (because let's face it, Arthur can't really stop Morgana), but an actual angry, filled with some hidden something that Morgana can't tell, growl that stops Morgana in her tracks and looks at Arthur.

Really looks at Arthur.

What she saw was not pretty.

The prince's hair was messed up as if Arthur has swept it back and forth, and probably tagged it hard, a thousand times. His eyes have that somewhat craze-battle look Arthur has when facing an enemy and trying to figured out how to properly disembowel the opponent. His cheeks had two red spots, teeth set into a grinding motion and lips stretch into a thin line, the wound bleeding slightly. The nerves on the prince's neck seemed to stand out and the redness spreading from the neck to the chest area peeking out from his half opened shirt.

All in all, Arthur looks like he went through a battle and lost.

Terribly.

Morgana knew when to fight and then retreat. Whenever Arthur gets into something resembling a cavemen grunt, Morgana wisely knew to retreat. She will not get anything out of Arthur this way. He was not riled up, he looks seriously angry (to whom, Morgana plans to figure out).

Arthur handed, rather harshly, the scroll he was holding, informing Morgana in gruff voice about the visit of King Cenred. He also said, in short sharp words, of Morgana's help being appreciated.

Morgana agreed without fuss and Arthur went on his way to who knows where, informing her of the meetings for tomorrow.

That was about two days ago (or if anyone is being precise, one night and a day ago) and everyone has been acting weirdly since. And yes, Morgana considers Arthur, Merlin and Gwen as everyone; especially since the three has been acting very much out of character.

Arthur has been a mix of a sulking child and angry adult since then. He rarely speaks unless needed and his brows are set down into a permanent frown worthy of Uther's. He looks tired, pale and un-princely. He rarely rises to Morgana's insults and keeps on fingering the healing wound on his lips. Morgana has also caught him unaware and _daydreaming_ more often times than she cares to count.

Gwen, though busy with her own new duties, has been giving Arthur these disappointing and knowing stares every time she reports or passes them by. She would address Arthur in a controlled voice and clip manner that is certainly so uncharacteristic of the normally sweet girl. Arthur would always avoid the girl's stare and Morgana notes that he adopts this guilty looking face.

As for Merlin, well, Morgana has seen neither hair nor hide of the manservant. It's like he just vanished into thin air.

Since Morgana has been stuck with meetings after meetings planning for the arrival of King Cenred with Arthur and the councilors, she tried to pry the answer out of Arthur. But Arthur has surprisingly evaded her inquiry and changed the subject _every damn time_. She has also tried to ask Gwen but the girl refuses to say anything, always acting innocent of her unusual treatment of the prince.

"_My lady, I have no idea what you mean. I have been treating the prince the same as I have always done._"

She can't really catch hold of Merlin because she was stuck in the meeting chambers most of the time. She passed by the physician on her way to the meeting this morning, but nothing useful was said aside from the mentioned fact that Merlin has been waking up very early each morning that Gaius is very proud of Merlin's late habits being cured.

Sitting here stuck in a stuffy room full of stuck-up Lords and a temperamental child-man prince, not even close in solving the mystery behind the weird behaviors of everyone, grates on her nerves so much that she's starting to develop twitching disorder.

And she can't have that.

She will get to the bottom of things, or so God help everyone, she will start breaking necks.

*** March 24, early morning, 3****rd**** day***

The long haired man whistled quite loudly down the deserted hall; occasionally skipping on his feet. Many would stop and take a double look at the smiling man especially because the sun was not exactly out yet and the mischievous man is very much known of always being a late riser.

It was true that Gwaine prefers to sleep in until the last moments before getting out of his bed to rush to training. But today, Gwaine plans to catch up on his dearest friend and secret (not really so secret) crush. He has not seen the pale, slender manservant of the prince for past two days, he is experiencing withdrawal symptoms.

He was always used to seeing the cheerful servant at least once a day even if he is just passing through on some chore he was ordered. It was hard to adjust at first when he moved out of the small room of Merlin's into his new abode. Gaius can only take so much of his ruckus, the old man threatening to lace his porridge with something nasty the next time he comes back drunk and making a general nuisance of himself during the wee hours of the night.

It was lonely without Merlin's constant presence or his chatter filling up Gwaine's time. He had taken into drinking more and going back to his old habits of picking fights and generally sleeping with anyone who takes interest of him. His fellow knights had each took him aside to talked to him, but he just brushed them off. Until Merlin himself went to have a talked and the younger man expressing his concern of Gwaine's spiraling habits. Gwaine soon started to pick after himself after that, not liking the sad smile Merlin gives him during that day.

He still drinks, still flirts and still acts his happy self but he controls them into a minimum. The brilliant smile Merlin offered him a few weeks after was well worth it.

Gwaine is sure that everyone thinks he is utterly smitten with the nice, kind man. Considering how often he is under the butt of Leon's sword (he really only allows it to have Merlin fuss over him; though with the strength of an overprotective brother, Leon would have Gwaine run for his money during sparring) and how often the prince tries to steer Merlin clear out of his way, they are not really that far off.

It's not like he really hide it. Merlin was practically the only one who does not notice his overly amorous actions to him; but Gwaine is okay with that. Others, mainly men he spars with, often teased him how he is so in love with the manservant and has his ass whip.

Now Gwaine can't say if he is in love with Merlin, but he really, really likes Merlin and he won't mind to have Merlin's ass somewhere within his, preferably, naked vicinity. He's practically obsessed in seeing Merlin's supple naked skin and tries to suggest activities that would both get them naked. Leon, Arthur or Gaius would always come to the rescue every time; making Gwaine disappointed of his failed attempts and Merlin confused of the frantic (Leon), disapproving (Gaius) and angry (Arthur) looks given out.

Many also thinks that taverns, bar fights and ale are his obsession but that is where they are very far off. It was actually seeing Merlin's face and being surrounded by his gentle and sweet aura that is Gwaine's obsession.

Before, back when he hasn't met Merlin yet, he has been living a vagabond lifestyle. Don't get him wrong, he liked it, but he had those few moments of loneliness, having no friends or purpose in life. He had used alcohol, carnal acts and generally merry-making as a way to numb the meaningless of his life, going from one place to another.

When he met Merlin, a whole new life opened before him. It was ridiculous really, but meeting Merlin was like meeting his destiny. The two of them formed a bond that Gwaine never expected to have with anyone. He had confided in him and felt safe and content being in the young man's presence. Merlin was also able to show him that there is more to life and he could do so much more with his own. He may have sworn his loyalty to Camelot and Arthur but he really did it for Merlin and his strong sense of belief of Arthur's goodness.

Merlin was unlike anyone Gwaine has ever met. He was sweet, kind and so very trusting. He has a naïve and gentle quality about him mixed with a strong sense of justice. Merlin reminds him very much of both of his parents and he finds comfort in that. It was also uncanny how much Merlin can see through him and know him so very well.

Serving as a knight to Camelot and being near to Merlin (despite how others always gets in the way of their Gwaine-Merlin alone time) is something Gwaine finds himself to be content with.

So, after missing Merlin for two whole days (Gaius never seems to know where Merlin is and Leon just really twitches when Gwaine ask for Merlin; Arthur, he has not seen since two days ago), he had decided to track the man down and stay in his presence until he is satisfy.

Gaius has proudly mentioned that Merlin has been waking up early to attend his duties. Gwaine is now going to the prince's chambers to either catch Merlin or camp out outside the room and secure the day of Merlin. After all, Arthur has been cooped up in the meeting rooms all the time and Leon was busy taking over training that this is an opportunity Gwaine is waiting for to have a full Merlin time. He'll take whatever Leon will dish out for him for ditching training tomorrow.

As he reach the corridors nearing the prince's chambers, he heard a crash, a rather loud moan (Gwaine grin at the thought that someone is getting some), some raised voice and then a bang of a door. Once he is near enough to the prince's doors, he instantly sees the hurried figure of the person he seeks, running to the opposite direction. He quickly follows, worry filling him as the manservant continues to ran away despite Gwaine's call.

"Merlin! Merlin! Stop!" Gwaine calls, finally catching up and grabs hold of one arm, giving a hard tug; the sound of metal and porcelains crashing to the floor was ignored by both. The obviously distress man swiftly turns shouting, "Leave me al – Gwaine?"

Gwaine softly gasp at the angry, hurt look on Merlin's teary eyes before it quickly disappears to be replaced by confusion. Gwaine cups one hand to the cold right cheek of the pale man, said pale man winching at the warm hand. He caresses Merlin's cheek, calming the warlock's panting breath as Gwaine examined him quietly.

He noticed that Merlin has dark circles around his eyes and his color is paler than usual, almost in a sick way. His cheekbones seem to stand out more, his hair in disarray and one of his red, pouty lips wounded (Gwaine brush a finger to it softly, wondering where Merlin got that injury from). Combined with the still tearing eyes of those bright blue eyes, Gwaine can feel his heart strings pulled at such sadness Merlin exudes.

Merlin soon calms down and leans into his hand, looking tired and fragile. Merlin's left hand cups his and he seems to nuzzle back in comfort, making Gwaine chuckle at the kittenish action. Gwaine moves closer to the slack body and brought his other hand to touch Merlin's free hand, only to pull back quickly, tugging the said hand up for examination.

"Merlin!" Gwaine let out in a horrified gush, expecting the bloody and glass ridden hand of Merlin.

"Merlin! How did you your hands like this?"

Merlin's body tensed and he tries to pull away from the fussing Knight,

"You know me. I'm clumsy."

Dark eyes study the fidgeting man, not allowing him to pull away. He tries to capture the bright blue eyes into his, but Merlin refuses to look at him, opting to stare at the sides.

"And your lip?"

"I bump into a door."

"Merlin," the bigger man growled out. "If that stupid prince did any-"

"He has nothing to this with this."

"Merlin. You can tell me if he – "

"He has nothing to do with this. Please."

This time Merlin turns to look at him with a pleading look. Gwaine wanted to tell him to stop lying and just say what that man did; but the tired look on Merlin's face swayed him from asking again. He gave a sigh and feels slightly hurt that Merlin would not confine to him. He obviously seems trouble and deeply hurt by something the princess (for all the preening Arthur does, Gwaine feels he deserve to called that) probably did. Though the thought of Merlin's wound on his lip and Arthur in the same sentence does not sit well with the easy-going knight. It makes some dark emotions churned inside Gwaine. He quickly brushes his dark thoughts away and softly smiled at the pale man in a reassuring way.

"Come on then."

"Where are we going?"

"To have your hand treated obviously. I really don't want your soft hands to be tarnished."

Merlin blush at the compliment, Gwaine enjoying giving color to those sickly pale cheeks. Gwaine tugs Merlin to walks toward the infirmary, picking up the fallen tray in one hand, the other gently cradling the injured hand.

"They are not soft! I have you know that I work very hard."

"Oh, I am not contesting that. You just have natural, soft, delicate hands. Woman from all over Camelot envies you."

"Are you calling me a girl?"

Gwaine just gave him a cheeky as an answer to which Merlin gave a glare (as if he can really properly glare; it looks more like a pout than anything else) and half hardly swats him with the good hand. They soon reached the infirmary and Gwaine went about in taking care of the injured hand; lovingly removing the small embedded glass, cleaning the blood off and wrapping a clean bandage around it firmly.

All the time, Merlin keeps his eyes down.

Once Gwaine is finished, he cleans the mess and returns to Merlin's side, pulling him into a half embrace that surprised Merlin.

"Gwaine?"

"Hmm?"

Merlin seems to be silent after that before answering, "Nothing….this is nice."

Gwaine smiled at Merlin's answer, enjoying how Merlin lean closer to him, his upper body flush close to his and head pillowed on his shoulders comfortably. He tighten his hold on Merlin and wish that he could just crab the smaller man and put him in his lap. But that would bring about problems that he can't really afford. Unless Merlin was willing to take care of it *leer*.

He will not push Merlin for answers. Gwaine didn't want to stress the man. Besides, even if he doesn't like it, it was always the prince or about the prince that affects the lithe man so badly. It makes him mad that Merlin cares so deeply for the man and will practically do anything for the prince; yet the said man is not worthy of Merlin's devotion.

Yes, he has come to acknowledge Arthur as a worthy noble, comrade, prince and future King. But when it comes to Merlin, all bets are off.

Gwaine knows Arthur did something and Gwaine will find out.

And he will protect Merlin even if it's from his beloved prince.

*** March 25, morning, 4****th**** day***

" I've finished arranging the bottles according to your list. Is there anything you need me to do?" The eager young man pop out of nowhere beside the old physician, almost giving him a heart attack and making him drop his ladle and bottle on the floor.

"Merlin! Will you please reframe from driving me to my grave?" Gaius scolded, placing both objects down on the table beside the boiling cauldron and sitting down to settle his nerves. The boy sheepishly gave him a weak smile, mumbling an apology.

Really, ever since Merlin became his apprentice, his heart has been put through a lot.

"Merlin, don't you have other duties to attend to? Like preparing for the upcoming visitors?"

" They removed me from the stock room," Merlin answered, a red tinge appearing on the alarmingly sunken cheeks. Gaius guessing that his clumsiness acted out there to. The horror of what Merlin must have cause to actually be kicked out.

"How about the prince?"

Gaius observes Merlin, seeing the small tensing of the slender youth. Merlin didn't give an answer and Gaius really didn't expect one.

On the third day that Merlin woke up early in the morning, Gaius knew that something was wrong.

Yes, Merlin is not the best manservant around but he really just does badly sometime on purpose to rile his master. He has often times seen how exasperated Arthur is with Merlin and how Merlin would just grin back. Not that the prince really complains. He gives those poorly hidden fond looks at Merlin whenever he thinks no one is looking.

Seeing how much Merlin puts an effort in actually arriving on time to bring the prince his breakfast for the third time in the row, has set alarming tones in his head. When Merlin woke up even earlier today to bring the probably-not-even-prepared breakfast of the prince, Gaius' eyebrows went into the mix of rising as high as they can go.

Unlike the others, Gaius knows well enough not to badger the man about what's going on. He will come to him when it is time. But Merlin's insisting presence today in his lab tempts him to just drag the matter out of him.

Merlin came back quite early after leaving and requested a list of things to do from Gaius. Since Gaius was in the process of making as many stomach, hangover, headache, body aches and food poisoning remedies (visiting nobles always without a fail cause some type of problem, not to mention how much problem banquets and tournaments brings) as he can, he decided to take up Merlin's offered services; which he soon regrets as Merlin's clumsiness and absent mindedness rose to epic proportions.

So far, he gave him the wrong ingredients for the hangover remedy, causing an eruption of liquid; trip and crash into the table while cleaning said spilled liquid; splash some of the food poisoning remedy on his notes, and those where in dark violet; and broke some of the newly brewed potions. Oh, and let's not forget almost killing Gaius via heart attack.

Gaius sighs softly.

He knows that Merlin means well. He is not actually a bad assistant but today, he is just horrible. Gaius is sure that the reason is because of whatever it is that happened between him and the prince. That fight he heard three days ago must have ended badly.

Gaius has also seen the prince's lip injury (now healed) and connected it to Merlin's own (still healing). He was teasing Uther (it was a nice change of pace to have the man seem more human than a tyrannical king) when he said they will kiss and make-up.

Apparently, they did kiss, just that the make-up part was left out in the equation.

Gaius sighs louder this time.

"Merlin, maybe we should take a break. We went pass lunch already. And I really don't fancy anymore accidents to happen until I have satisfied my hunger."

Merlin winced at Gaius words but move to immediately clearing out the table as Gaius brings out harden bread and the unknown glop called soup mixed with small meat. No mishap fortunately happened within that span of time.

The two settled themselves down soon and ate in silence. Half way through, Merlin cleared his voice rather loudly, catching the attention of the older man. He turns to look at Merlin, waiting for him to start. Merlin seems to gather his wits about him first and Gaius wonders if he will finally confined to him what is going on between the two.

"Gaius….I have been meaning to ask you."

Gaius gave a nod to show that he is listening, slightly disappointed that the boy will not be talking about the issue between the prince and himself soon after all.

"I have been having problems…"

"Problems?"

"Well..It's not exactly a problem…but lately…I think my emotions have been confusing and my magic is harder to control at times."

"Your emotions?"

"I mean…they changed like lightening and I seem to be overly …..emotional. And recently, as if I have no control over myself or how I feel…." Merlin finished softly, almost planting his face on the table in embarrassment.

Gaius wisely refrained from commenting, prodding Merlin to continue," And your magic?"

"Well, three days ago (here Gaius can see the flush on Merlin's face deepens to crimson), I kind of….manipulated Gwen's memories?"

Gaius' eyebrow went up at the uncertainly in Merlin's tone.

"You are not sure if you did?"

"I think I did it, but I'm not sure. I wasn't meaning to. She saw something (Gaius watched in fascination as the crimson turned to deep burgundy as Merlin continues on) that she wasn't and she was persistently asking and I just didn't want her to and my emotions were all mess up that I wanted her to forget it. I kind of, I think, made her go into a trance and deeply suggested that she was dreaming…and my magic just reacted. She went off in a haze mumbling about her dreaming."

Gaius inwardly wonders if that memory Merlin manipulated has something to do with seeing Arthur and Merlin most probably kissing that day. He thought about what the boy had said and tried to filter through his mind for possible reasons of Merlin's problem. A sudden arching of his eyebrow was the only indication Merlin needed to know that he has the answer.

Gaius idly wonders if Merlin attracts more problems than Arthur.

The poor boy is just a magnet for trouble.

*** March 25, early morning, 3****rd**** day***

Whack!

Swoosh!

Clang!

"See how I easily disarmed him? Learn when to duck your opponent instead of trying to block and met him head on. You must also be able to analyze quickly your opponent's strength and weakness to be able to judge your skills against his," Leon lectured the new and younger knights, a handful of around five to six of them. Across, a few feet away from them, the more experience and older ones continue their sparring, preparing for the coming tournament that seems to be mandatory whenever a visiting noble or Lord arrives to Camelot.

The young eager knights nodded enthusiastically as he continues on lecturing them, using one of them to show a demonstration when needed. The tournament prepared is planned for the second day of the arrival of King Cenred. Of course, as new knights, a lot of them are at a disadvantage but they are encourage to participate since it would give them better experience than their usual sparing during training. Leon himself will enter the lancing competition while the Regent Prince, after much persuasion from Morgana, will enter the sword competition.

A familiar lanky figure moved passed Leon's peripheral vision. He stopped speaking immediately and called Owain over.

"Take charge of the rest of the training. Make sure that they don't strain themselves too much before the tournament."

"Leon, whe-"

Leon moved away from the knights, waving his hand down to cut off whatever Owain was going to ask. He quickly followed the dark-haired man before he lost sight of him.

Really. Leon's temper has finally reached the end. He can only take as much stomach cramps as the next person. For the past few days, he's instincts have been going haywire. It didn't help that the day after his and the Lady Morgana's walk, Arthur called on to him to informed about the visiting royals; he spotted the injured lip of the prince and gave a start as Merlin's own injured lip came into mind when he saw him earlier on.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what made those injuries and it won't take a genius to figure out that Leon wanted very much to shake Arthur for answers; even if he is the prince.

He barely managed to hold on to his instincts and managed to walk away without actually being sentence for treason.

He really couldn't ask the prince what was wrong; Morgana came to him some time ago and ranted how much Arthur is acting up and she is certain that it has something to do with the missing Merlin. Leon wanted to get the answers out of his honorary baby brother, but as Morgan mentioned, the manservant practically vanished. Leon was only able to catch a small part of the boy a few times over the past days.

The last time was when he encountered the wayward Knight ditching practice and molesting Merlin (if that bloody pervert thinks that he can disguise a tickling war as a cover for molesting his brother, he better think again). Unfortunately, that infuriating knight managed to flee, pulling Merlin with him, before Leon could actually catch them.

He made sure to use Gwaine as the dummy demonstration very thoroughly.

All these worries (because even Gaius came to him to ask if he knew what was the matter with Merlin and Gwen always looks like she wanted to tell him something but couldn't) churning inside him was making him have stomach cramps. He decided that he really didn't want to die at such a young age and the minute that he saw even one small glimpse of Merlin, he will capture him and get the answers out.

Which is why, he is now dragging the captured man back to his quarters, not allowing his grip to lessen even if it didn't sit well to him that he might be hurting his brother.

Tough love.

Leon pulls the door open rather harshly, continued to pull Merlin into the room and sits him, gently, on his bed. He then gave a stern look to the protesting man, making him quiet and meekly lowered his head obediently. Leon nodded in satisfaction, going back to close the door and lock it. He took a stool and place it in front of the subdue figure and sat himself down.

"Okay Merlin. What is going on?"

Merlin kept quiet and seemed to draw into himself, making him look quite fragile and small. Leon brushes his hair back and sighs.

"Merlin," Leon called out, a stern warning in his tone.

Merlin just bit his lip, forgetting his injury and promptly flinches at the surprise pain more than the pain itself. Leon narrowed his eyes at that and decided that asking him would be best if he was actually specific.

"Merlin, if anyone did anything that you did not like, no matter who is it, you can tell me. No one has any right to force you to do –"

"It wasn't!" Merlin quickly answered, interrupting what Leon was saying. Leon gave him a look that says "don't lie to me".

"It's true. Nobody forced me….it was an accident."

"You don't sound sure Merlin."

"No, really. It was an accident. Art-"

Leon's eyes narrowed while Merlin's head snap up and eyes widen in horror at his slip.

"The prince?" he said in a dangerous voice.

He knew that the prince has some sort of feelings for Merlin. He has always been possessive of Merlin but Leon has seen no reason to fear because he believes that the prince would never act on his feelings. He is the prince of Camelot and knows his duties to the kingdom regarding matters concerning love, marriage and consorts. Leon knows that Merlin is more than worthy to be with Arthur if one so chooses, but the prince being with another man is just not done, unless it is only for a physical relationship and Leon believes that Arthur respects Merlin too much to do that.

Apparently, he was wrong. On what accounts, he is not sure.

" No! Please Leon. It's not what you think. Nobo – he didn't force himself on me. It was an accident. We were having an argument and he was just so augh! And he push too hard and my legs and then I feel and we kiss," Merlin quickly explains.

Leon relaxes his tense shoulder a bit before saying, "Tell me what happened."

Merlin stared at him for a while, before giving out a defeated look.

" I really don't know where to beginning."

"The beginning would be good."

" *sigh* Okay. After I finished the prince, Arthur's, list of chores, Gaius came to me to help him with the King. Arthur – he was mean all day (Leon nodded to this, not liking how the prince verbally attack the manservant that day) and I really don't want to deal with him so I went. I didn't expect to see him in the King's chamber but he came to visit his father. I was clumsy and broke a glass and Arthur – he was being nasty. In front of the king, saying how incompetent I was and he didn't want to have his father killed by my clumsiness. I was angry at him but didn't want to start anything so I left.

Arthur followed me. He caught up with me and I couldn't take it, I exploded said some stuff (here Leon raises an eyebrow at the "some stuff"). I got out of his grip afterwards but he still pursued me. He caught me by my arm and pulled to hard. I was surprised and my feet were not cooperating. I feel. On him. Right on his lips….rather hard."

Leon can see a bright red coloring on Merlin's cheeks. A whispered of "He took my first kiss" was heard and he felt his radar going off, urging to confront the prince, but comes himself down and continued to listen.

"I felt like everything stopped and I was confused on the events. It was Gwen who brought me back to my sense. She saw and gasped rather loudly. I ran away after that. I haven't seen Arthur much since then, I have been trying to avoid him actually, bringing his meals before he wakes up, cleaning his room when he is not there and just basically doing things outside of his view. He's words hurts and I was really too embarrassed to face him after that. I was also feeling very confused about everything…"

Leon felt a sense doomed at Merlin's words. The young man has never once mentioned anything romantic regarding himself and hearing him talked about his "confused" feelings in that soft voice makes Leon nervous.

"I was mostly successful in avoiding him, until that day…." Merlin trailed off, bringing his bandaged hand close to himself, his knees tuck underneath his bottom. His cheeks redden even more, but there is a sadness and hurt look in his eyes.

"I – I (Merlin takes a deep breath) I accidentally walked in on Arthur and his – his partner in the middle of um…" Merlin's flush face gave an embarrass look towards Leon, his eyes begging him to understand.

Leon's face twisted into a grimaced, waving a hand as a sign that he understands what Merlin is not saying.

"He, well, I was so surprised that I dropped the tray, and he, Arthur started to insult me again. He always does, but recently, it was more hurtful like he really means it and wants to hurt me. Like he doesn't care about me at all and doesn't see how much I am willing to do for him. I felt hurt and pained how much I don't matter to him. He told me to go away and take the broken dishes out of his sigh (Leon now understands the injured hand). I left. I haven't really seen Arthur after that."

Leon can feel his eyes twitching, knowing that he has to "talk" with Merlin.

Yes, he is angry with the prince (and believe him, he will have some sorting out to do with Arthur, prince or no prince). It is obvious that the prince is taking out his frustrations on Merlin. It is obvious as well, even if Leon doesn't even want to think about it, the prince wants to _be_ with Merlin in the physical sense and possibly even more (because Leon will not settle for anything less). And since he can't, he did it with someone else (it's been a long time since the prince has actually done that; Leon was quite aware of it) and was really horrified that Merlin saw that side of him and acted out again. And now Arthur is feeling very much guilty of his deeds (if Morgana's intense rant regarding Arthur has any indication).

Leon knows how Arthur feels Merlin (the evidence glaring obviously at him), Leon knows how other men and women feel about Merlin (over his dead body will he let those perverts near his baby brother) but he doesn't know how Merlin feels about anybody (because he really doesn't want to think about _that_).

But Leon knows he has to figure how Merlin is feeling _romantically_, if he actually likes someone, _likes Arthur in that way_ and fix everything to stop the madness going on the castle or else he will really die of stomach ulcer.

After he sorts out Merlin, he will sort out Arthur; when he is not feeling so murderous.

It will not do if he is sentence for treason and leave Merlin alone.

Those perverts would pick on his baby brother's innocent body like a bunch of hungry wolves.

Gah. The things he does for Merlin.

**TBC…**

**Author's Note: **Bwahaha! I think that the fic is long enough to make it up to you guys. The last two days of the week is in the next chapter. I already have about two-thirds of it done so I can assure you guys you won't be feeling hanged for long. Guess whose POV is the last two days?

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

**Reply to Reviews: **Thank you to all who took time out from their lives to actually read this story! I hope you guys continue to like it! More reviews please!

Helen: Wow! You are always the first one to review. Thank you! Err….I'll only be really concentrating on Merlin, Arthur and maybe some part Uther and Morgana. Sorry.

XDevil-Wolf-Chanx: Woohoo! Thank you! I know it's getting repetitive, but really thank you! I love that you are loving my portrayal of the characters. I'm more confident now that I'm not butchering them up.

Ms. Take the third: I really love your reviews! I live to read them! It always inspires me and makes me laugh. Thank you very very much! Merlin is for now still pretty oblivious of Arthur's manliness but with just the right amount of nudging, I'm sure he soon develops his own "Morgana-voice". Bwahaha!

Beizanten: Thank you. Uther's not really repulse because as Gaius said, he had his own fair share of experience. Besides, all he knows is that Arthur is only attracted. He pretty much thinks that that's all there is to it. Since Arthur is still in denial and has done nothing really alarming, Uther has nothing to worry about.

Hyper Kid007: GAH! THANK YOU! =p

Airabella: I'm happy you thought so. I was expecting people by passing this one or just think it's plain weird. Thank you!

Blob no. 1: Thank you! I don't mind. Write longer! I appreciate your help. I didn't really notice the mistakes. I guess I was just speed reading when I was rechecking my work. Anyway, I hope you continue to like my future chapters despite how atrocious my grammar/spelling/lack of words. I'm groping around for other words, but at times, I'm too brain dead to think of one. Oh and I agree with your assessment. Gwen has been with Morgana for a long time to not have her deviousness rub on her.

sans toi: Haha, I hope I didn't disappoint you for not updating earlier. I was just glad that I finally overcame my writer's block. Hehe, Arthur will soon stop being an ass courtesy of Morgana.

Kat Nightfox: Woohoo! Thank you! I feel very much honoured to have you on board.

A Slice above the others: Haha, I'm glad it didn't scare you permanently. I'm sure you will like the next chapter then. *winks*winks*

Emwebbstack: Phew! That is a relief. I didn't think I can pull the UtherxMerlin off. But I'm glad you liked it.


	10. Chapter Seven Part B: Seven Days in a We

**Author's Note: **This chapter is all for kaixluvsxmerthur because I was in a slump and your review brought me out of it. I'm not sure how to feel about this chapter. I really struggle to finish the first two parts but I really like the last part (it's the first one I actually written for chapter seven as a whole). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the last one cuz the first two just sucks, badly.

**Warning: **This may sound unrealistic but how I portray Merlin's lack of sexual or even romantic attraction is actually real true to life. There are people who can go through life without being attracted to others due to lack of exposure or thought. Oh! And the most important warnin; **Arthur umm…jerking off while fantasying Merlin.** Just to remind everyone, story's rated "M".

By the way, this is still ArthurxMerlin. I'm just playing with Merlin and his discovered hidden attraction.

**When Merlin Became His Queen**

**Summary: **He knew that the unicorn incident would come back to bite them in the future. He just never thought it would be his ass that would be bitten. ManyxMerlin; main ArthurxMerlin.

**Chapter Seven Part B: Seven Days in a Week **

*** March 27, afternoon, 6****th**** day* **

It is with a deep frown that appears on the bedridden king's face as he listens and watches his son discuss the final preparations for the arrival of the King of Escetia.

If "discussing" is what can be called in what the prince is doing. It looks more like babbling to Uther.

He seems to mumble more and reads right off from the paper he's holding; not to mention the frequent pauses he takes as if trying to figure out where he is on the page. The king also took note of his son rather not so pleasing appearance. Dark circles are present around his eyes; his usual healthy tan skin looks pale, his hair limp and his clothing messy and unkempt. If Uther was any more poetic, he would have probably sprouted some nonsense how the shin in his eyes was lost or whatever those blabbering idiots sprout. How women can stand those whimsical people is beyond him.

Uther just concludes that his son is not looking and acting his best and he does not like it.

At all.

Hence the frown on his face.

He is not really sure if he should smack his son in the head to wake him up or just ignore this un-prince like image his son is showing. But he really can't be Uther if he doesn't show his disapproval. Especially if Gaius words are to be trusted, his son's temper, gloominess and distraction are actually creating chaos around the castle.

He has heard news that Arthur has been, for the lack of better word, moody. Angry one minute, calm the next. Uther certainly did not remember raising such a child (he ignored the whispers in his ears that he didn't actually spend enough time to nurture the prince as a child; leaving it to the caretakers). He really didn't care much how others feel wronged by his son's sudden shouting to them, but it's the principle of the thing. And that would be that Arthur is not acting as one royal should; with dignity.

His displeasure shows more as he's son continue to babble in front of him. He gave a huff and called Arthur's attention.

"Arthur."

"Huh? Oh. Yes, Father?"

" Stop speaking nonsense this minute and just hand me the papers for me to read. All you are doing is just reading right from it and half of it you mumble. I can read it well enough without you reading it to me."

Arthur is still in somewhat in the right state of mind to look embarrassed and hands out the paper to him. Uther gave a royal grunt (yes, he can be royal in every way) in displeasure and focus his attention on the document, making slight comments here and there and noting a few for Arthur to change.

He can easily do this well enough with his eyes close. He has done enough planning for various visitors and this one is no different. So, he was able to observe Arthur while he examined the plans for King Cenred's arrival.

He's son look lost and remorse.

Somewhere within his deep heart, he felt his heart thump at that look. It looks really familiar. It was similar in how he, the king, look when his beloved wife died. And that correlation did not sit well with Uther. He's son looks like he lost something important and doesn't know how to get it back. Uther has a very distinct feeling why he is like that.

How could he not when he's physician has done nothing but prattle all day about his own apprentice, who, according to Gaius, looks like a sad rabbit lost in the woods without anyone to love him.

How Gaius came up with that description, Uther will never know. Gaius has always been a weird fellow. He must be losing he's touch if Gaius thinks he can just prattle on all day about his very low spirited apprentice. Not that he allows it because he actually wants hear news about the young servant.

No.

Never.

But Uther had been able to pick up from Gaius' prattles that Merlin is the reason for Arthur's….unusual behavior. He was also told that the two have not spoken to each other since that day (Uther is guessing that day was when the two were both in his chambers) and Merlin has been avoiding the prince for the past days.

Uther reacted on that. Merlin, as a manservant has no right to treat his prince in that manner. He wonders why the boy is still under his son's employment if he is such a useless manservant. Though Uther cannot disclaim that the boy did save Arthur a few times and he does seem to be very loyal to a fault.

He grudgingly admitted (because Gaius had kept on repeating it again and again and he might as well do it to shut him up) that with those qualities (and others that he refuses to acknowledge) makes a wonderful companion and servant (and no matter how much Gaius wiggles his caterpillar excuse of an eyebrow, he did mean companion/servant as in companion/servant, nothing more; even if he might also think more; which he doesn't).

He was also smart enough to figure out that the fight the two older men overheard did not end well; though the comment of Gaius of them kissing but not making up was not welcome. Everything would probably explain why Merlin has not been in assisting his mentor for the pass days; considering Merlin is avoiding Arthur and Arthur regularly visits him for an update, it would stand to reason that he would avoid him as well. He had no other option but to have only Gaius as company (since the younger man has insolently decided not to attend to his King because of all this). Not that he cared that he has not seen the boy in days nor missed the calming and quite endearing way he tends to him.

No. Of course not.

He just didn't like how Arthur is allowing whatever it is, wrong with the two of them, to affect him greatly. And in turn, affect him, Uther.

That is unacceptable.

"Arthur."

The blonde hair prince flings his head up to look at his father in surprise. "Huh?"

"How eloquent of you, Arthur."

Arthur blushes, embarrassed. He mumbled an apology to Uther and took the offered document, avoiding his father's stern eyes.

"I have made comments and some changes in some of the plans; otherwise, the rest are acceptable."

Arthur nodded his understanding and stood up to leave, feeling that his dismal.

"Arthur," he called out. The prince stopped and turned to look at him.

"Whatever it is you are having problems with? Fix it. Your behavior and actions have become, unacceptable these past few days. I will not tolerate it any longer if I hear anymore news of you acting up again after today. Am I understood, Arthur?"

Arthur gave him a startled look before he fixes his face into a stoic expression. He gave a stiff nod giving his soft "Yes" before leaving.

Missing the incompetent manservant has absolutely nothing to do with him meddling with his son's affairs.

Nothing.

He just disapproved of how the prince of Camelot is letting the problem with his manservant affect his duties.

He ignores the imaginary Gaius grinning in front of him and how he whispers, _"The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree, my King_."

He's not in denial. He just really needs to have other companions other than Gaius, lest he go insane.

*** March 28, early afternoon, 7****th**** day***

"Waah! Hengroen, stop! No! My shirt is not food! Stop pulling my tunic!" a very distress Merlin cried out, trying to tug his shirt out of the big horse teeth. Honestly, why did he think grooming Arthur's scary horse was a good idea again?

Merlin was finally successful in removing his shirt from the animal, but he had tugged too hard, causing him to fall on his butt and knock the bucket of water he was going to use to clean the prince's horse.

A loud splash and a yelp were heard.

Merlin wanted to cry, badly.

He had found himself with nothing to do. The preparations were almost done for the big arrival and only small changes were needed to be done. Those were easily finished and by mid-morning, Merlin found himself nothing to do.

He refused to go look for Gaius (after what Gaius did three days ago, Merlin has been avoiding him like the plague; he turns a combination of green and red when he remembers); Morgana and Gwen were both busy with details for the feast; Gwaine was dragged somewhere by the other knights; Arthur, just no, not yet; and Leon, well, after their _talked_, Merlin was also kind of avoiding the older male.

Which is why, he decided to go and try to do something because he was also trying to avoid thinking.

Merlin sighed out loud, hanging his head between his parted knees, the wet clothes hanging uncomfortable in his skin. He really shouldn't have attempted to try to groom the big war horse of the prince; at least without someone else with him, like Kay or Gareth. He just thought since the last time Hengroen was actually quite nice to him, they could maybe bond while Merlin brushes his mane and tail after a brief washing. He obviously thought wrong. The horse still thinks of him as meal, trying to eat his clothes off of him.

"I don't really understand why you bother. I'm all skin and bones. You won't possibly like my taste," Merlin called out; still keeping his head tuck in his lap.

As if Hengroen understands him, he gave a neighing sound, which kind of feels like he's laughing at him.

Great.

Maybe this is some cosmic way of the great being telling Merlin to stop avoiding the issue already.

"You win. Fine," Merlin called out weakly to no one, his shoulder slumping in defeat.

The issue he is really avoiding was prompted by Leon, during their talked. The older man looked constipated all throughout, he's face contorted in a pain look. Their talked mainly consist of Merlin's _feelings_.

To be honest, Merlin was left more confused. The talked was confusing and at first Merlin thought he has trying to give him the _talked_. The "where babies come from and how the act is done" talk that left Merlin feeling sick to his stomach. He had cried out then, telling Leon that in no circumstances will they have _that talk_. He had enough from Gaius two years back and he shivered at the on slant of memories that came with it. That day was something Merlin really, really wished did never ever happen.

Ever.

He mourns for his lost innocence.

It didn't help that Gaius thought he needed re-teaching three days ago; hence, he's avoidance of the old man.

Flashback: March 25

_Leon choked at Merlin's words, shaking head vehemently. "NO! It's not what you think! Just, oh my goodness. Just no, Merlin."_

_"Oh…what is this about then?" Merlin asked weakly, his panic calming down._

_Leon rubbed his face with his hands, giving out a long groan. Merlin watch as the red in Leon's face slowly fades and the man looks compose enough to continue._

_"Sigh…Merlin; I really don't want to have this talked with you. If I can just lock you in the tower, I will but unfortunately, I can only do so much."_

_"Leon, you are not making any sense."_

_"I think you like Arthur."_

_"Well, I certainly don't like him now," Merlin answered with a childish pout, crossing his arms over his chest in indignant anger. Leon gave him a fond smile, chuckling softly at his actions._

_"No Merlin, I don't think you understand. I mean like, like him. As in you want to spend all your time with him, be with him, and be err….intimate with him. But not for a very long time!" Leon explained, crying out the last bit in alarm, his face getting the pinch looked of pain again. _

_Merlin absently thought if he should asked Gaius something for Leon because he has that look often in his face that Merlin worries for the older man. But he remembers that he is avoiding his mentor so that is out of the question. Then what Leon said hit him._

_"What?"Merlin exclaimed loudly, his eyes big from his shock and mouth slacked open. Leon winced at the loud volume. _

_"Merlin, think about it. As much as I want to deny it, you said it yourself. Prince Arthur's actions and words hurt you more because you felt that you were unimportant, that he doesn't appreciate or see how much you would do for him. That is not normal Merlin."_

_Merlin opened his mouth and closed it in shock at Leon's words. "It – it is normal!"_

_Leon gave him a small smirk at his gaped face. _

"_No it's not. Honestly, think it deeper. Compare how you would feel if I or anyone you deemed friends, like Gwen or Lancelot, insulted you in that manner. Belittled you."_

_"But you won't ever do that."_

_"That is true. But think about it for a second. What if I – we did. How would you feel?"_

End of flashback.

Merlin had thought about it then and he thought about it now. He was surprise at his conclusion. He would have felt hurt but not as much as how he felt pain and betrayed by Arthur's. He has never really thought about it; him liking a person.

Yes, there was that incident with the sweet druid girl, Freya. She was someone Merlin cared deeply about and had felt deep sadness when she died. Merlin wondered if the two of them had stayed longer together, would he have risk running away with her and leaving Camelot, leaving his destiny, Arthur.

"No, I wouldn't," Merlin answered, stunned by his owned voice.

He gave a deep sighed out loud, running his fingers at the slowly drying hair, somewhat rubbing his scalp for comfort. It was something his mother has always done for him when he was trying hard to understand a particularly prose. Hunith said that it massages his brain to help him think. He laughs at that softly, thinking about his mother.

Growing up, he had only his mother, then later on Will as his companion. He was more or less confined to their home growing up; his mother fearful of his magic being found out. When he had enough control over his magic (at least enough that things would stop disappearing and reappearing out of thin air), he had beg his mother to allow him out of the house, at least enough to explore. Then he met Will and the two bonded. He still mostly stayed with his mother, helping her around the house and looking after her. He was all his mother has left after all.

Those feelings of like or love was something that Merlin has never really thought of. Sure, he had liked Will, but he only ever thought of like equates to friend. He has no example really of how ones to come to know how you like someone far more than a friend. His mother hardly talked about his father so Merlin really doesn't understand much when it comes to the heart. The people of Ealdor just really left him alone so he never really had any thoughts of females and romance in the same sentence.

Sure, he sees and admires people's looks, but that is something just that Merlin associates with a person. They are handsome/beautiful, kind, nice, sweet. He has never really felt that physical attraction. Or maybe he does but he really just can't tell the difference.

Back in Ealdor, he didn't interact much and now in Camelot, he met and befriended lots of other people but he has been really too busy to really think much of it. How can he when he has to fight some magical being/beast every so often, chase after the prince to save his neck, keep himself tightly control to save his own neck and other things he has been doing since he came to Camelot. Sometimes, he has no time to even breath properly, let alone think if he has any romantic feelings or even attraction to someone.

Which is why, it is so hard for him to think about it now.

He thinks back on all the people he knows. He thinks about Gwen and figures out quite easily that all he felt for her was how he would have felt if he had a sister. Same goes with the Lady Morgana. He thinks about Leon and feels his fondness for the older man as what he would expect from maybe his father or older brother. Leon was always so helpful and he makes Merlin feel protected; especially when some creepy men try to assist him. He shivers at those memories. Those creepy men always give him the "danger" vibe that he couldn't shake off.

He thinks about the knights, about Sir Kay, Gareth and the rest. He blushed at the thought. They were all handsome and strong, and Merlin admires their skill with a sword and their dedication to protect and serve Camelot. He hasn't had much time to really talked with them, but the times that they do, it was always fun and he feels welcomed.

Then the image of Percival and Gwaine came to mind and he felt his heart gave out a small flutter. Sir Percival was always kind to him and assisted him whenever he could especially when it comes to physical labor. The knight certainly has the body for it. For Gwaine, well he is always fun to be around with and he makes Merlin laugh a lot. It doesn't hurt that those two are very attractive individuals. He groans out loud at the sudden thought. He is disturbed at finding out that he maybe also attracted to their large and very manly physic.

"Great…..not only was I born with magic, have a destiny tied to my life before I could even walk, has a dragon as my pet (he felt a roar at those words in his link with Kilgharrah). I think I'm gay."

Somewhere deep in his brain, he can feel a voice laughing at him. Though his sudden revelation does not explain how he felt for the girl Freya. She was pretty and Merlin felt protective of her. Maybe Freya would be always be an exemption. Merlin doesn't really feel any other attraction to other females in the castle or to those visiting royals/nobles thinking back; and almost all of them are ridiculously pretty or beautiful.

Maybe it was the lack of father figure or the lack of a safe feeling that females brings, but Merlin had always wished to have someone to protect him and keep him safe. That feeling of safety, security and caring that he has always lack growing up. Sure, he has his mom and Gaius (that he thinks of as a weird uncle) and they give him the parental care, but Merlin feels it lacking.

Having only his mother, no father (he still mores for his father's death) he was always the one who has to be stronger for the two, protecting his mother. When he came to Camelot, the constant fear of his magic being found out and then the constant need to protect the people of Camelot never gave him a sense of security. Being around someone who is physically stronger than him and more dominate made him feel safe, that he could for once let go and be taken care of.

That revelation led his mind to think about the prince.

It was complex between the two of them. They didn't have a good start. In fact, Merlin really didn't like how Arthur was before; all arrogant and selfish. But Arthur quickly grew to changed and he slowly became some Merlin can respect and later on becomes close friends with. He treasures the moment where they can be just Arthur and Merlin. They have gone through so much and have come to rely on each other as well. Merlin came to really on Arthur's strength and kindness. Merlin had glow at the feeling that he's prince would be ready to die for him and protect him from harm.

Arthur has done a lot of his people, for Merlin as well, despite how Arthur really shrugs it off like it was nothing. Merlin had grown closer to Arthur and had come to know almost all aspects of him.

Well, the aspect of Arthur's night time activities was not lost to Merlin as well. Arthur has always been very demanding when it comes to cleanliness so it stands to reason that Merlin had to often change his beddings. He wasn't ignorant (thanks to Gaius, ugh) to think that Arthur actually wets the bed when he finds wet spots in the sheet. It became less frequent as the time goes by and Arthur was always discreet about it so it soon left Merlin's mind.

Merlin thought with a grimace at the memory of it, four days ago and he felt the unbidden hurt feelings come flooding crashing through, his breath cut short at the suddenness.

Great, it would seem that he really might have a tiny crush on the prince. Now the question is what he will do about it.

"Nothing," Merlin answered out loud.

He blinks at the tightness in his chest at the thought. He really could do nothing about it. Arthur's the prince and really, why would he like Merlin in that manner anyway. He is nothing special. Besides, Arthur has already shown his feelings when it regards to him. The accidentally (here, Merlin lifted a finger to brush at his almost healed lips, remembering the feel of his prince's lips, no matter how quickly it was) kiss happened and Arthur pretended that nothing after that. Well, not that Merlin knows this because he has been avoiding the prince; especially since _then_.

Sigh….

It was childish of Merlin to do so and he was actually surprise that he was not send out a letter or a notice that Arthur would not need his services any longer. Maybe it was because the prince was too busy with his duties to bother with him, but the thought that he was not yet fired gave small warmth feeling to him. Maybe Arthur hasn't done it because he still wants Merlin to be his manservant.

"_Maybe you should stop being a coward and face your prince already_," a voice whispered to him.

Merlin groans out loud again. He must be going crazy now that there is an unknown voice in his head.

"_You're going crazy because you have been in denial for a long time_." Followed by a crackle laugh.

Great, the voice living in his head is also crazy.

"_No. it's because you haven't been with your prince for a loooong time. You want to be with him but you are afraid._"

"Will you stop taunting me if I said I'll stop avoiding him and see him?"

"_Only if you promise to finally stop this nonsense and see Arthur now."_

Merlin winced at that, unwilling to see the prince yet, feelings still feeling slighted by the prince.

"Can it be just tomorrow?" Merlin said, brushing at the thought that he is making deals with an imaginary voice in his head. Weirder things had happened.

"_Tomorrow, early in the morning."_

"Fine."

"_Promise."_

"Gah…you're very demanding for something that is imaginary. Fine, I promise."

"_Good._" The voice receded with a satisfied tone. Merlin can imagine that it had a smirk on his face.

"I must really be going crazy…"

"Merlin? Who are you talking to?"

Merlin jumped at the soft voice a few feet from him, a hand to his beating heart. He saw a wide chest; then broad shoulders; strong neck and finally the softly smiling chiseled face of Sir Percival.

"Percy!" Merlin cried out in surprise then promptly blushes at the nickname he yelled. He lowered his head, the red spreading to his ears at hearing the knight give a small laugh.

"I'm sorry Sir Percival. That was inappropriate of me."

"No, please don't be. I like it. The name. It makes it sound nicer," Percival answered, placing a gentle hand to his shoulders. Merlin noticed how that hand practically covers his entire shoulder. He blushes again at the thought of his smaller stature compare to the man in front of him. It makes him feel …..urgh..dainty.

"Who were you talking to and your wet," Percival asked, his mouth turning down into a frown at the shiver Merlin gave from the slight wind blowing by. Percival pulled him closer to him and started to pull his shirt off with his while Merlin protested.

"Ah, Sir Percival, what are you doing? Ah, no."

"Please call me Percy. And you need to get out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold. I have spear clothing nearby for you to change in."

"Ah, Sir P (Percival gave a shake of his head and a look to Merlin that kind of looks like a puppy begging that melt his heart and he gave a weak smile). Percy. I can take it off myself. Maybe you could get the clothes? I really don't fancy having nothing to change into quickly," Merlin finally explains calmly, the blush on his face still present.

Percival gave a wide smile at that and quickly left, making Merlin chuckle at him. He really seemed to act sometimes like an overgrown puppy; always eager.

Though he really seemed to always be eager to help Merlin take his clothes off.

And somewhere far from where Merlin is, Leon felt his radar go off and started to fretting again.

…..

*** March 28, evening, 7****th**** day***

Arthur fell like turning and running away with his metaphorically tail tuck between his legs. Really, it would be better than having to face the evil incarnate stomping its way to him. Maybe he should have extended the council meeting to avoid the approaching evil person but he has been pulled and pushed to all kinds of direction for the week and he really just wanted to go to his room, maybe sip a glass of wine and just wallow into nothingness.

But from the looks of the evil incarnate, the devil himself ('_Or it should be really herself,_' Arthur thought absently, watching the hair flipping behind her in her haste), he would not be getting much rest. Not if she has any say in it; which is really, extremely annoying because she always has. Always.

"Arthur." The evil incarnate, a.k.a devil, commonly known as Morgana stated in greeting, her eyes looking wild and unrestraint with fury.

If Arthur was a lesser man, he would have whimpered and went down on his knees to ask for forgiveness of something he is not aware of. As it is, he just merely lift an eyebrow and replied, "Morgana."

Seconds tick in silence for the two, the tall, blonde, looking away from the seemingly seething woman, while the said seeming seething woman glared harder at the silent man, trying to use her sheer will to make him talk. Finally, one of them gave in.

" What is it Morgana? I wish to retire soon."

A smirk was offered but the eyes narrowed at the careless tone the man used.

" Stop trying to act stupid, Arthur. Though you are normally stupid, but this one takes the cake."

A slight twitch was offered for the comment, but the man resolutely ignored it.

"I seriously don't know what you are talking about Morgana."

A low growl was heard, bringing a grin to the tanned-face for the small victory.

"Tell me Arthur. All week you have been in this depressed, irritated, frustrated, God knows what else, mood. Gwen has been giving you looks, looks that says she is disappointed and concern. At you. Gwaine seems to have been giving you the evil eye and Leon looks like he wants to cause you bodily harm. And, I have seen neither hair nor hide of Merlin for days, Arthur. Tell me that you, in all your idiocy, have not notice all these?"

Arthur gave a small shudder remembering the dark look of Leon's yesterday. He can only imagine what dark and torturous thoughts the older man is thinking and knowing his luck, Leon must have known everything that has happened between Merlin and him. He also did notice that Gwen looks like she wants to scold him, but fortunately for him, Gwen kept to herself. Though having Gwen angry at him weighed heavily on his conscience. He had wanted to spill his guts many number of times to the normally sweet girl but he managed to hold his tongue. As for Gwaine, well, he's not really sure what is with him. He has been giving him a wide demented smile combined with death glares every time he walks pass them. Who can really tell with the abnormal guy? The beatings he took before in the taverns and Leon must have finally caught up. As for Merlin, well, he is not going there.

He was aware of all that Morgana said, but he's not exactly giving her the satisfaction to know how affected he was all week. Even if he's own father has already noticed how terrible everything has really been affecting him.

"Morgana, I think the strenuous week has gotten to you. You have been imaging things."

"Arthur!" Morgana somewhat-shouted, letting out an exasperation sigh. She went closer to the prince, crossing his personal space, turned his head to look at her in the eye.

"Stop it. I don't know what is wrong with you. I don't know what is wrong with everyone. Gwen has said nothing about why she is acting that way. I've asked and even ordered for her to tell me. That was the first time she refused to follow my command. Gwaine just denies ever doing anything remotely of what I accuse and Leon, well; Leon is only ever a spastic when it comes to Merlin. Considering how loyal he is, attempting murder on you must mean you have done something really bad. To Merlin. Considering Merlin seems to have banished from thin air and you Arthur looks like a wreck, I assume that you did do something. So, Arthur, _what did you do_?"

Arthur gulped loudly at the steel, hard, bordering on murder, look Morgana is giving him. Arthur swears she could bring down legions of men with her death glares. He really has only two options. Knocked Morgana out and flee like a coward he is, or spill his guts out to Morgana before she spills his. It took only a second to decide, and he chose to save his guts from being gutted.

" MerlingotangrywhenItookmy angeroutonhim alldayaweekagoandI wastryingtomakehimstopandl istentohimbutIused toomuchforceand Merlinisjustaclumsy  
>foolandweaccidentally kissandImightunconciosuly molestedhislipsabitand Gwensawusbutitwas ANACCIDENT!" Arthur said it all in one breath, shouting in the end. He panted hard, trying to catch his breath back, wondering if Morgana even understood anything from him.<p>

Morgana look at him, her face blank, brain trying but falling to decode what Arthur said.

"Again Arthur. And this time, slowly."

Arthur took a deep breath, steeling himself, knowing that if there was a time to just let it all out, it was now. He has been miserable all week and really couldn't take much more.

" I – I – "

'_Spit it out already!'_ the Morgana voice in his head screamed making him flinch and Morgana look at him weirdly.

"I might (the Morgana living in his head snorted) have – wrongly taken my anger out on Merlin last week and when I was trying to make him see reason (double snort, this time from both the Morgana in his head and in front of him) I, accidentally, use too much force and you know how clumsy Merlin is, he mucked everything up and fell on me. And we might – I – we might have brush lips for awhile and I ….lick his umm lips and Gwen saw and Merlin ran away."

Morgana continued to start at him and Arthur felt his guts twisting him to continue.

"I also might have been – having some umm… _dreams_ about _him_ and I have been confused lately by everything. Four days ago, Merlin might have stumble on me and a servant – servant girl in – the ending of err… an act (by now Morgana's, the real one, lips thinned to a line and a twitching motion started on her eyebrow) I yelled at him and he ran."

Arthur felt silent after that, suddenly feeling both better for getting that off his chest but also feeling shame with how he treated Merlin for last week and four days ago and allowing it to continue on till now, avoiding the problem. He has only seen, except for that _day_, Merlin's back for the past days since that accidentally kiss and even Arthur admits to himself that he missed the young man's company terribly. He also felt horribly guilty when he spied a bandage hand, knowing it was him that cause harm to his manservant twisted his insides.

Silence envelop the two, Arthur lowering his head as the twitched on Morgana's eyebrow became more frequent. Finally, Morgana snapped.

"YOU DID WHAT? Arthur, you bumbling, idiotic excuse of a man!"

Arthur winced at the anger in Morgana's tone.

"I have known you have a very extremely thick head and that reason eludes you most of the time but you just had to be stupid didn't you? You had Merlin in your grasp and what did you do, you chose to screw some random cunt instead of screwing Merlin!"

Arthur's head wipe up like a sword and his eyes grew big at Morgana's words. "What? Mor-"

"You fool! You instead continue on to ruined my careful plans and ruined your chance with Merlin by acting like an idiotic brat and picking on the one you like. I swear Arthur; I don't know which one is the more oblivious between the two of you. Wait, Merlin is oblivious, and you are just stupid! You had Merlin, there in your arms, the least you could have done was given him the snog of his life but Noooo! You just had to act like a neanderthal and make him flee! If I don't think that you have ruined your chance with Merlin I would ripe your bloody testicles right out and shove it d-"

" What are you talking about Morgana!" Arthur exclaimed in confusion and horror, moving a hand to cover his manly bits from Morgana's clutching hands.

Arthur's rather high-pitched yell made Morgana stopped her rant, causing the woman to take a step back and study Arthur.

The prince seems to be looking at her in confusion and fear. His cheeks were red, from either embarrassment or shame, Morgana can't say. he moved uneasily in his place and his body is stiff rigid with tension as the brunette stopped her observation and look at Arthur's eyes, a slow comprehension look spreading on her face and a grin spreading.

"Oh, Arthur," Morgana said with a compassion of some sort in her tone.

Arthur just looks at her.

Sigh.

"Arthur. Have you had some time to think?"

"About what?"

"About this confusion you seem to be having," Morgana answered, quickly inserting, "Regarding Merlin."

Arthur's nose crinkled. "No. I can't seem to find the time."

"Well, I think you should think it over now."

"Morg-"

"I think, Arthur, you have to sit down and think about your feelings. For Merlin."

"Wha-"

"And you should really stop denying that you have some sort of feelings for Merlin. Or that you are not jealous of how others seem to steal his attention from you. Or maybe, you should stop denying that you have been dreaming about him and you just want to take Merlin in the nearest horizontal or vertical surface and bug-"

"Morgana!" Arthur growled out this time.

"Fine Arthur, You should just really think about your confusion and sort it through. At least figure out why you have been so angry, frustrated this pass few days. Because if I am right, and I am always right, any more of you taking your anger out of Merlin will really drive him away from you for good. And seeing how miserable you look in just a week of no Merlin by your side, I would think that a lifetime without him is much worse."

"Mor-"

"Just think about it."

With that, Morgana left the prince standing there in the hall stunned with her words.

Arthur decided to move after a while of staring into space for what seems like hours. He blinked and was surprise to find himself in his room on sitting on his bed. He didn't know how he reached his chambers when he was spacing out too much. It surprised him that his neck was broken by a fall along the way.

"_Just think about it_."

Morgana's last words flash by his mind and Arthur knows when he is defeated. So, he removed his boots, lies down in the middle of his bed, and scooted up till his back is against the headboard, closed his eyes and started to think: About Merlin; about his feelings; about the past few days.

He decided to start from the beginning. When he first met Merlin, he was angry at the insolent boy who mocked and challenged his authority. When his father gave him Merlin as a reward to the lanky man, he was torn between amusement at the horror on his face and dismay at having him as a manservant. The incident with stock quickly showed the prince's feelings regarding the manservant. Of course, the bloody annoying fool came to like it soon after that Arthur had to think of other ways to punish the unbending male. Angry feelings soon turned into frustration at the incompetency and then it moved on to a grudgingly camaraderie. He felt a sense of friendship with Merlin as time go past and before he could blink, he felt fondness for the unusual boy; especially after the unicorn incident.

That turned soon into betrayal when he figured out that his manservant was a sorcerer and continued to lie about it to him. But that sense of betrayal didn't last long and instead turn to sadness by how Merlin doesn't trust him enough to tell him. When the whirlwind of events happen in Camelot involving Morgause, Merlin was always by his side, supporting, cheering, lending, and serving. Merlin was there beside him all the time, giving whatever he needed and asked for. Before Arthur knew it, his feelings twisted and morphed into something he couldn't really explain. Something like he felt for his family but different; something that he has never felt for.

He also remember feeling much protective of Merlin; especially once he figured out that it was Merlin who has been saving him by using his magic. He felt fear at the thought of his father finding out. He made sure to take precautions for Merlin since the man was too careless to do it himself.

He also started to feel angry, jealous, of the attention Merlin pays to others, especially because the others seem to take pleasure in occupying his manservant's attention. He has seen many untoward actions, words and behavior other men and women did around Merlin to try and capture his attention. Fortunately, Merlin was too naïve and oblivious to take much of their actions to bring fruit. There was also the constant presence of Leon lurking behind that kept Merlin safe.

Then the dreams started. Dreams that Arthur never expected to have about Merlin. They came only a few times before; most of the time innocent enough, but recently Arthur found them to haunt him almost daily and definitely anything but innocent. It was unbearable at first and he reasoned it out his abstinent from sexual activity for a long time. He had become far too busy with his duties to really have time to do anything else.

Before Merlin, Morgana describe his activities as disgustingly. After Merlin came, it dwindled down soon, his time being spend more with Merlin and surprisingly finding peace and pleasure in it. He also never realize it but maybe part of the reason why he has slowly stop seeking pleasure elsewhere could possibly have something to do the frown in Merlin's face in the morning when he has to changed the sheets or how he always runs away the few times he manages to caught his partner with him in bed before Arthur can dismiss them, avoiding Arthur for the better part of a day.

When the dreams sudden increase in frequency, Arthur woke up that morning early having decided to take care of his sexual frustration in the way he knows best. Four days ago, he seeks out one of his favorite bedmates and together, they plunge into the carnal pleasures. It was one of the worst things he had done, especially when Merlin was bound to deliver his food soon. Merlin did came at the exact time both of them were climaxing, the girl clawing at his shoulder and Arthur's head thrown back, both bodies displayed openly for anyone to see.

Merlin's gripped on the tray loosen and everything on it cam crushing down. When Arthur got his sense back, he turned to see a shock, horrified Merlin, his mouth open and cheeks stained with red and eyes opened big. Arthur felt embarrassment flood into his system and he had snap at Merlin, again.

"_Merlin! You incompetent manservant! Do you not know how to knock? You may have grown-up in some backyard, poor excuse for a place but here we demand manners! Now pick up those pieces your clumsy fool of a body has destroyed again and leave my presence before I fire you for being so incompetent and stupid. By the way, I will be deducting the cost of those from your pay." _

Arthur winched at remembering his harsh words. Merlin had silently and quickly followed his command, shoving the broken glass pieces in one go before leaving the room just as quickly, before Arthur can even go and check his hand for injury at the careless manner of Merlin. Guilt of his words registered soon and he practically kicked out the servant girl from his chambers naked. He has been depressed, and not to mention frustrated due to the dreams, ever since. Arthur didn't see Merlin anymore after that day, his food, clothes and other small things always prepared beforehand even before Arthur wakes up. Arthur was too busy, or maybe a coward, to seek Merlin out. He has only seen Merlin's back and him admittedly misses seeing the bright eyes and knee-jerking smile of Merlin's.

It was a stupid thing to do in the first place. The servant girl didn't lessen his desires nor did the dreams stopped. All the time, Arthur can't help but see Merlin in exchange for the servant girl; the image of the young, buxom, curvy (because Merlin was curvy in the edgy sense with his hipbones jutting out) woman replace by the pale, slender, ethereal boy instead.

Dreams of Merlin looking at him, cheery lips spread into a loving smile. Then it evolve into Merlin's blue crystal eyes alight with a passion, his cheeks painted in the most enticing crimson Arthur has ever seen. His lips would slowly open and Arthur's name would be called out softly and sweetly, his slender smooth hands running all over Arthur's body.

Thanks to the incident with the Merlin and the wall plus the one with the knights, Arthur has a better feel and image of the normally covered pale man.

Arthur now sees in his dream the pale everything of Merlin (because it stand to reason that if Merlin's chest was that milky white, so is the rest of them). His pink, delicate nipples standing proud on his chest and his lovely long, swan-like, bitable neck arch to Arthur's lips. Arthur would recall Merlin's soft, smooth skin, running his fingers everywhere. His dream Merlin would moan so sinfully, his pouty lips begging Arthur for something that Merlin does not know (because nobody can do anything to Merlin without Arthur saying so).

Arthur can almost taste the wonderful sweetness of Merlin's lips, his addicting smell invading his nostrils. He recalls the time he saw Merlin, polishing his sword so _seductively_, he unconsciously dips his hand into his breeches and brought out his already hard cock. He gave a soft moan as his hand encircles the rigid part, feeling pleasure course through his body. In his mind, he is imaging his hands as Merlin's long, slender pale hands around his.

He started to stroke and his mind's eyes seeing his manservant before him, kneeing and _serving _him. Merlin's eyes would held shyness, his cheeks flooded in pink, his soft full lips being bitten by his teeth uncertainly. He would give a small slide of his hands up and down, and he would ask in that wonderful voice of him, so uncertain, unknowingly seductive voice.

"_Am I doing this right Arthur? Am I – am I giving you pleasure?_"

Arthur moan louder this time, giving a nod to answer the imagine Merlin in front of him. He can see the happiness spread in his eyes, lips widening into such joy, his cheeks painted in such pretty colors of red.

Arthur tightens his fist at the sight and fastens his stroke. He can feel orgasm building inside him. His imagine Merlin was closing on him, other palm sliding down his chest before moving up again. Arthur would reach out and pull his body close tightly, fitting so perfectly in his. The feel of the bare skin of Merlin against his own, makes Arthur arch of the bed in pleasure, his body tingly at the feel of the soft, silky smooth feeling of Merlin's pale skin.

Imagine Merlin would close in on Arthur, moaning along with the prince. His hands letting go and hold onto Arthur's very broad shoulder tightly as Arthur thrust hard against Merlin, humping against Merlin's own harden bit. His, Merlin (because Arthur has stop imagining and started to feel it so real) lips dangerously close, his eyes tight shut from pleasure, his breath puffing out. Arthur feels amaze to have such an unearthly boy in his arms.

His one arm holding Merlin close to his body, his hand caressing and squeezing the soft globs of firm, soft bum of the manservant; the past incident with Merlin giving Arthur the briefest of moments in experiencing how utterly perfect the bum truly is. His other arm grabs hold one silky thigh, pulling it up and giving another hard shove causing those luscious lips of Merlin to open wide and moan out in long and sinfully loud voice.

"_Ahhhhh!"_

He licks at the lips, nipping at the soft, plump lip. The young man opening his exquisite eyes with effort, and Arthur groan at the look of lust on such an innocent face. He gave a hard thrust to his hand and almost grinned at the image of Merlin throwing his head back from pleasure of it. he chase after the parted lips and crush his own to it, feeling the flavor uniquely Merlin flood his senses (that small taste made Arthur wanting for more). Arthur growled low in his throat and plunge his mouth in the hot cavern of the tasty treat, his hips undulating faster and harder; the hot curling explosive sensation expanding from his stomach. He was close, he could feel it.

Merlin's lips removed from Arthurs and he gave a long, delicious moan, his head back, lips open in a cry as Merlin came.

"_Arthur!_"

That image did Arthur. He gave one hard stroke, hips jerking hard up and cum exploded from his cock in one big long squirt all over his chest.

The room was filled with Arthur's hard panting, his eyes half lidded, his ears pounding with the hard tempo of his heart, body slump heavily, exhausted in a good way from the experience.

After awhile, Arthur's heart slowed down and the high on Arthur's system went down.

He brought his soil hand up, almost grimacing at the mess on his body. He had came, a lot and long. He dizzily wipes his hand on his blanket, absently noting to get a new one and bed sheets tomorrow morning before Merlin comes in. that was the most explosive orgasm Arthur has and the afterglow of it continues to make him mellow and sleepy, feeling very content and happy.

Then it suddenly struck him.

"Bloody hell…"

He is lusting after his very attractive manservant.

Hard.

And he might just like him less like a friend and more like a lover.

Possibly even more.

"I'm screwed."

**TBC…**

**Author's Note:** Yes! It's finally done! The next chapter would finally show Cenred and the story is halfway through! Woohoo! I hope you guys like it. First time writing anything smut related. Please review people. If you guys haven't noticed, I get out of my slump because of your wonderful reviews!

**Reply to Reviews: **Thank you to all who took time out from their lives to actually read this story! I hope you guys continue to like it! More reviews please!

sweet: Thank you! I really wish that I have someone like Leon and that is why he is created for Merlin. Heh. Sorry to dissapoint you, but I promise to have them okay soon.

XDevil-Wolf-ChANx: I love you! You are always there to review! Thank you for being such a good reader!

A Slice above the others: Hehe, yeah, they have to. And I'll make sure that it'll be hard for them...or maybe not. Having decided yet. Thank you!

Helen: Err..it'll be awhile. After all, I don't want them to just get it on. The story is halfway through though.

Addictedreader09: Thank you! Yes, I wish that I have people like that in my life. Sadly, I can only create them through stories. T.T

kaixluvsxmerthur: I love you really! You had made my day. I had been struggling for two days to finished this chapter! I hope you like it!

sans toi: Haha, don't worry. That girl will not be appearing again. I'll make it extra harder for Arthur in the coming days as punishment!


	11. Filler II  Gaius Mentors and Merlin's H

**Author's Note:** The school I have grown up to was very conservative. So I have never had ever experience sex ed. or even had the _talk_ with my parents or other adults. So, I was mortified and scarred for life when my sister, a nurse who I share a room with, paste study aid around our room; one of them where about the _reproductive system_. Can you imagine seeing _those_ whenever I closed our door? I can relate to Merlin. It is why I wrote this chapter. And because it'll be fun to torture Merlin. Heh.

**Warning**: I'm not sure but I think this will be a crack chapter. Hmm...Enjoy! Btw, I got the idea of sexuality and magic relation from some fic in -man. Just don't remember it. Oh and ummm sex ed. from Gaius. Don't worry though, I won't go into too much detail.

**When Merlin Became His Queen**

Summary: He knew that the unicorn incident would come back to bite them in the future. He just never thought it would be his ass that would be bitten. ManyxMerlin; main ArthurxMerlin.

**Filler II: Gaius Mentors and Merlin's Horrified**

*** March 25, morning, Infirmary***

_A sudden arching of his eyebrow was the only indication Merlin needed to know that he has the answer._

Merlin can tell that Gaius has an answer for him. But with the arching of his very disturbing bushy eyebrows (those things can crawl high to show his displeasure; Merlin's actually amaze at that ability because he can make anyone feel properly scolded with just an arch of his eyebrow) brings so many ominous feelings inside Merlin. Like dooms' day is arriving.

Gaius gave a loud sigh, his forefingers rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Merlin, I really have never thought it would be possible, but when it comes to you, the impossible seems to be possible."

"Gaius, what is wrong with me?" Merlin fearfully ask, all kinds of horrible stuff slashing through his brain.

"It's nothing serious. At least I think it is not serious."

"Okay. What is it then?"

"You, Merlin, are going through what we call puberty."

Cricket sounds rang out and Merlin stared at Gaius in disbelief.

"Say what? Gaius, I know I am no physician, but even that sounds ridiculous!"

"Merlin, do calm down. This is not the normal puberty. I think this is what we would call a magical puberty."

"Magical puberty?"

"Yes. You, Merlin have been born with magic. Meaning, it is part of you within your body. It would stand to reason since your body experience a puberty during your pubescent years, your magic will follow suit," Gaius explained calmly.

"That doesn't make any sense. Should it be at the same time as when my body reached maturity? When I turned eighteen?"

"Actually Merlin, in the ancient times, men weren't really considered mature until the age of twenty-one. Camelot has actually the same law written, it is just not observed very well because the practice of it has gone to pass. It was customary in the past to have young men under the age of twenty-one be mentored for adulthood. Before they reached the proper age, they would have to live with their mentor and learn everything they can. It was also their mentors right to make decision from for them. Once they reached the age, they are released from their mentors and given a celebration as a sign for them entering into adulthood."

"Really? Did the females have the same thing?"

"Females even back then have the same legal age as they did now; which is eighteen."

"How come? That doesn't seem fair."

"It doesn't really have to do anything with fair Merlin. Females naturally grow and mature faster than male. They are able to adjust more quickly and their minds develop faster to handle responsibilities that are required for a woman. Back then also, woman are considered to be at their prime during the age of eighteen to mid twenties. It didn't help then that idea back then was when you reach the age of twenty and still unmarried, you are not very much valuable. It was cruel, but it was the custom before."

"Oh, I never knew that. It would seem females are not treated with much respect."

"I suppose so. Women at the time were not much appreciated outside of their house duties and child bearing. Even today, women are treated much the same. There are only a small percentage of women who can be as strong willed as Morgana or skilled in weaponry as Gwen is. Males can be a bit, as you put it, pig-headed at times and cannot see past genders."

Merlin blushed at that, conflicted between feeling embarrassed or insulted. "I'm also a male Gaius. That sounds like I'm insulting myself or your implying I am not one."

Gaius smiled at the boy, amused at his words. "You know that is not what I mean Merlin. Anyway, we are getting off track. It is not widely known but males can actually still grow until they reach the age of twenty-one. It is just more subtle and not noticed."

"Oh, so you think I can still grow?"

"I think the only growing you will have is your magic. That is why you are feeling an unexplainable mix or rush of emotions as well as having your magic harder to control. You, since your magic is innate within you, are experiencing both at the same time because your emotions have much as control with your magic as your magic does with your emotions. As I am sure you have noticed, you can use your magic when you are feeling your emotions at its highest, whether happiness or anger. Now that your magic is growing, reaching its maturity, it is effecting your emotions, causing you to feel all kinds of things that you don't realize but it is your magic that is causing it."

"Oh, so that is what is happening to me."

"Hmm…there's another thing. It is actually another factor. Since maturity correlates with body, your errr magic is also being affected by, let us say, your _sexual activity_," Gaius continued, the last part worded cautiously, his eyes trained on the slender man before him.

Merlin blinks once, twice and stood up in shock. "WHAT?"

"You have to understand Merlin," Gaius calmly says, showing his hands as if to show peace. "Heighten sexual awareness comes from with puberty, your body going through changes, hormones coursing through your body. It is no different now with your magic."

Merlin's face is red as a tomato, the redness spreading to his ears and his neck and Merlin feels that he is about to explode from the humiliation. "Are you telling me that I have to grow through that awkward stage again?" Merlin's voice rose up to almost hysterics. Waking up with his bed wet was not something that Merlin wishes to go through, especially when his mom tried to explained things to him about flowers and bees that left Merlin feeling both confuse at the analogy and embarrassed at the knowledge that his mom knew what happened.

He could never really remember much about that time because he was so embarrassed; after that incident, Merlin was careful to never let it happened again; at least when his mother can find out. Fortunately for him, his _wet dreams_ were far in between.

"Merlin, calm down. I think it is also your body reacting from a long overdue sexual release."

Gaius did not just say that! Merlin feels like his brain is melting.

"Don't act surprise Merlin. I know you have not done not much for your body, if you have done anything at all," Gaius gave him a look that Merlin cannot decipher.

Of course he didn't! Even if he wanted to, he could never really get the urge to with Gaius only a few feet away from him! Even if the older man is a heavy sleeper, Merlin cannot even think of "arousal" and Gaius in the same sentence and let alone in the same room! Besides, Merlin blushes tenfold at the thought, it's not like he has much of an idea how. He was not taught the art of _self-pleasuring_ and experimentation is something that Merlin just hasn't gotten the urge to do.

As if reading his mind, Gaius gave out a clinically smile, standing from his chair and moving to rummage on a chest box.

Merlin stared in horrification. It was the same chest box that Gaius went to before when he – when he – when he gave the *shivers badly* the _talk_. And dear Lord! The wooden board he is pulling out is the same one as well!

"Now, I think maybe it is because I have not taught you properly. I have only focus on the sexual aspect of child-making and have neglected to teach you properly on how to pleasure oneself."

Dear Lord! Anyone! Monster! Beast! Sorcerer! Anything would be welcome to save him from this horrible, horrible event.

"Now, since your said that your magic and emotions are acting weird and are having to control, it would mean that there's a sexual build-up inside your body that affects the two mentioned as well. Now, I will teach you (the red on Merlin's face was wiped out quickly, leaving him with a pale, greenish color to his cheeks) or I guess re-teach you again, focusing this time more on the male anatomy."

Gaius pops out two frames, four-inch paintings of exact replica of the _male anatomy_ and place it on the table facing Merlin.

"Now, I am sure you are aware of what this is Merlin since you have one yourself. Now this is flaccid penis. To make it erect (Gaius switch paintings), you have to do certain things. Now, first thing you should know that oil is very – "

And Merlin felt his brain blacked out then.

…..

***Two and half years ago, night time***

It was about two and half years ago, maybe about three months since Merlin arrived to Camelot when _that _happened. He was avoiding the prince as the prince didn't really take Merlin's rather creative take on his boots mending, rather well. He really was a rather well enough sewer. The prince just brings out the incompetency out of him. Not that he enjoys butchering the prince's boots. He just decided to give them a fashioned boost up.

He had decided to stick with Gaius and help him make his rounds and delivery of potions/remedies around the town and within the castle walls. It was a long day and by the time they have finished, night-time has fallen. Both men were feeling the weariness of the day and wished to lie down on their beds.

It was when they were passing a dark corridor that Merlin heard it. At first he thought he was hearing things and his fatigue was causing him to hallucinate.

_"Ahhh!"_

But he heard it again and his senses started to become more alert. He stopped his pace and tried to hear the noise more, trying to pinpoint where it is located; Gaius, who was behind him, bumped onto his back softly.

"Merlin, what is the matter?"

"Hush….can't you hear that?"

"Hear what exactly? I don't hear anything."

"_Ooohhh!"_

"There! I heard it again! Someone is moaning! I think someone is in trouble," Merlin answered quickly, walking along the corridors with his back press against the wall, peaking into the narrow passageways along it. He's face set into concentration as he listened intently. He could hear more groaning and this time, it was a deeper quality followed by another one distinctly female. He gasped softly.

"Gaius, I think someone is trying to harm a female!" Merlin exclaimed, keeping his voice low and started to creep as quietly as he could, beckoning to Gaius. Gaius shook his head in wonder and followed to boy, trying to call his attention.

"Merlin, I think you are imagining it. I hear no-"

"There! There they are! Gaius, we have to do something! That man is pressing the girl to the wall!" Merlin hiss lowly, turning to look at Gaius, whose face was twisted into an expression of disbelief and embarrassment. Merlin turned back to the scene, vaguely seeing a big shape of a man and a lady pressed on the walls, groans coming from both and squirming, almost thrashing actions are seen. Merlin can't really see the girl, because the guy's body was blocking the view; but Merlin can see one arm push out and he is certain that the man is trapping the girl in.

He couldn't really take the man, he looks twice his size! He could do some magic, but what should he use? He quickly run through the short list he knew and thought of just to use a simple spell like making something fall on top of him.

"Merlin!" Gaius hissed, bringing out a hand to cup the boy quickly before he uttered the spell. For an old man, Gaius sure was strong. He manages to drag Merlin successfully to their chambers without his hand dislodging from Merlin's mouth. Before any of the two knows it, they are back to their chambers, Gaius pushing Merlin down to the bench while Gaius stands in front of him, his face set into an angry scowl.

"Merlin! What in heaven's name did you think you were doing?"

"I was trying to save the lady! The man was obviously hurting her!" Merlin answered, not understanding why his mentor stopped him saving the girl. Sure, they might get into trouble (nobles are really such arrogant people) but Merlin can't really let the man try and harm a female.

Gaius looked at him, gob-smacked. "I – you – I can't believe it! You really don't know."

" Know what? You are not making any sense Gaius. I will go back there whether you come with me or not. I can't just let him get away with this."

Gaius quickly grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down. He peered right to his eyes, calmly telling him, "It's not what you think Merlin. Trust me. No one was being hurt back then."

"Bu – "

"Trust me."

Merlin nodded slowly, his thoughts running around in confusion. "Okay…"

Gaius looked at his eyes for a long time, and seemed to be satisfied with whatever he saw. He nodded back, lifting his hands from his shoulders.

"Good. Now let us go retire for the night. It is very late."

Merlin stood from his chair and slowly walked to his room, feeling confused and hesitant to sleep but doing so anyway, trusting his mentor.

"Merlin," Gaius called out before Merlin closes his door.

"Yes?"

"I will request for another servant to attend to the prince. We need to talk tomorrow."

Merlin just nodded his understanding.

He really should have just taken his chance with the prince.

….

"Merlin, it has come to my attention that your mother have never given you the talk," Gaius said, his back to Merlin as he rummage to his large chest box. Merlin was feeling a bit sleepy and didn't really understand what Gaius meant. He just mumbled his acceptance. Gaius was saying something else but it was unheard over the loud sounds of wooden material scratching with each other and the banging of some other things. Soon, Gaius emerged upright and lifted three thin, four-inch wooden frames that look like paintings. The physician set those items down on the table and arranged them into place.

After he is satisfied, he instructed for Merlin to sit in front of him. After everything is arranged according to Gaius specification, the older man stood in front of Merlin beside the table with a wooden long stick grasp in one hand. He cleared his throat and started to speak in a lecture tone.

"As I was saying, it has come to my attention that you Merlin lack some knowledge regarding human nature."

"Okay," Merlin drawled out, not understanding where they are going.

"Tell me. Do you know how babies are created?" Gaius asked, his face a blank mask.

Merlin flushes at the question and almost fell from his chair from shock. "I what?"

"Just answer the question Merlin."

"Err…I – vaguely. I guess. Babies come from the woman's womb provided by the males' liquid."

"Ah, at least you are aware of that. Now, are you aware how that happens?"

"No, not so much really. I think mother was trying to explain it to me, but I got confuse with all the flower and bees and honeys analogy."

"I see. Well, I won't delay this any longer. Merlin, when we mature, and our bodies grow, we soon have urges. Urges that makes our body react to people or images. Now, this is what we call sexual arousal (by now, Merlin has a vague idea what Gaius was on about and blood is slowly draining from his face). With this sexual activity is focus mainly on (here Gaius opened two paintings and Merlin's jaw dropped) on the females and males reproductive organs."

The paintings Gaius showed were actually real life, close up view of a picture of naked female and males private anatomy. _In detailed._ And did Merlin mentioned, _closed up_ image. Merlin felt his throat dried up and a choking sound was heard.

"Beautiful isn't it? I had it commissioned to be painted. Knowledge is best way to teach is through an illustration. Now, Merlin, listen carefully. For babies to be born, the liquid you mention is called a sperm. This is ejected by the male from his scrotal sac out from the urethra of the penis during an orgasm. Of course, the penis must be connected within the females' vagina and ejected inside." Gaius continued on, not minding Merlin's choking sounds or his very pale, turning greenish face. The older man prop the paintings up with the help of some books behind and used the wooden stick to point at his illustrations.

Merlin can feel his soul living his body as Gaius continued.

" To be able to achieve orgasm, a males' penis must be erect. This is done through various simulations. You should know that it grows longer and bigger as it hardens, blood filling it up. As for the females, before insertion has to happen, they must be arouse as well as they will produce natural liquid to smoothen the passage way. There are really many erogenous zones within a male and female body but I will not get into that. Touching both parts will be enough."

Merlin really wished that something heavy and solid would hit him right now and knock him unconscious. Or maybe he could just jump out of the window. They are in the second floor. He really doesn't care anyway if he lives or dies. He just wants .AWAY.

"Now, once both male and female are properly stimulated, the penis is inserted in here (Gaius points at the said part with his stick and Merlin would just like to hurl) and sexual intercourse begins. Of course if the female is a virgin, you would have to take precaution, because you would will break a thin lin –"

Merlin really wished he could just die. Now.

…

And that was how Merlin came to know how babies were made and from then on, Merlin has sworn to never, ever try save anyone during the night in the corridors (or rooms).

Unless they scream bloody murder.

Then he'll think it over.

….

***Back to the present, night time***

Merlin woke up with a start, his eyes wide, scanning the room. He had just a horrible dream about Gaius and those nasty pai – paintings that are in the table still!

It wasn't a dream after all! Everything was real and out came Gaius walking towards Merlin with a relief smile.

"Merlin! You are awake my boy. I thought what has happened to you. Your magic puberty must be affecting you greater than I thought. Come sit. I will finish my teachings for you as quickly as possible so you can be on your own to doing your _business_."

Merlin quickly bolted to his feet, throwing the blanket covering him hastily. He staggered a bit from the sudden action but quickly steel himself and grab his boots before running out the door, throwing a flimsy excuse.

"Errr…I have some duties I have not finished yet."

"Merlin, it is night already."

"Duties! I have night time duties! In the err…stable!"

"Stable? Merlin!"

"Yes! Duties! Stable!"

And with that, Merlin ran away from the infirmary.

He came back much, much late at night, vowing to destroy those paintings.

Or maybe at least lock the chest box and throw away the key. Along with the chest box.

TBC…

**Author's Note**: Bwahahaha! Love torturing Merlin. Though I can't say I enjoyed writing the Gaius part. Oh well, I had fun writing this one. For those of you who actually bothered to read this, I hope you enjoyed it too.


	12. Chapter Eight: No Kissing but Madeup

**Warning: **Full of sap…..be warn.

**When Merlin Became His Queen**

**Summary: **He knew that the unicorn incident would come back to bite them in the future. He just never thought it would be his ass that would be bitten. ManyxMerlin; main ArthurxMerlin.

**Chapter Eight - No Kiss but Make Up**

*** March 29 early morning***

He caught a cold.

Bloody hell.

It was not pleasant waking up with a head that feels like a pillow was stuff inside his ear and push in until all that was inside his head was the pillow. That's how Merlin feels as soon as he woke up.

He sniffs or at least, tried to sniff. He's nose was clogged and he couldn't smell much of anything.

Bollocks.

Merlin dragged his body out of the bed, feeling like he was carrying mountain of metal armors on his back. He tried stretching his limbs, but the achiness feeling won't go away no matter how hard he tug. He has a hard time keeping his head up and brought a hand to support his head, feeling his body temperature rather hot.

He gave a loud sigh and moved to cloth himself properly. He was still wearing Percival's borrowed clothes from yesterday. They were too large and he was barely able to walk properly without tripping from the trousers while keeping the tunic close to his body lest it falls off one shoulder.

He really should just stay in bed, but he had made a resolution yesterday to stop hiding from Arthur and just face the music.

It couldn't be all bad.

Except that he feels uncertain and confuse with everything and doesn't even know how Arthur feels or what Arthur will do. There were a lot of things that happened between them. There was that incident a week ago and another with that - with that servant girl. And now adding Merlin's newly found _feeling_, it was like he was standing on something unstable and everything was just crumbling down without a way out.

To be truthful, Merlin had no idea how to proceed. Should he just go about his duties like nothing was wrong? Be back by his side without as much as a twitch? He wasn't really good at pretending; then again, he was also not good at just thinking plans up. That was really more of Arthur's specialty (even if most of the time he's plans were mostly ridiculous or just plain dangerous).

Didn't Gaius tell him once that he was best at just going with the flow and making things up along the way?

'_Well, I guess that's it then. I'll just wing it.'_ Merlin thought resolutely, tying his neckerchief as much finesse (which was nil) as he could, blinking the blurriness of his eyes away.

'_Really, with everything that has happened last week, what more could go wrong?'_

…..

Apparently, a lot.

The first thing was that he was late.

What he thought was early was really sometime around nine in the morning. He figured that out when as soon as he steps out of the infirmary (now he knows why Gaius was not inside), he saw and hear various servants running all over tiding up whatever they missed out. He tried to weave through the streams of servants, apologizing of the bumps and hits he caused.

"_Move it!"_

"_I'm sorry. "_

"_Wahh! The clean sheets!"_

"_I'm so sorry! Hear, let me help. Oh, here's one that wasn't dirtied. Err…best be on my way then. I'm really sorry though."_

"_Watch where you're goiAHHHH!"_

"_I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Are you all right? Please wake up? Oh thank God! You're …okay, I have to go now. You know, the prince is waiting and everything. You should have that nose look at. And really put that down, yeah? Err…bye!"_

By the time Merlin arrive within the vicinity of the kitchen, he had probably accidently hit about ten people, ruined about two loads of clean sheets and maybe, just maybe made a handful of people plotting his early demise.

He winched at the thought.

Merlin opened the heavy door to the kitchen with a grunt. He can already feel his strength failing him, the fever slowly stroking his headache from slow tempo into a drum beat and the ache of his body making him wish for something or someone to pull at his limbs to maybe tug away the ache. He lean on the door, the cold metal giving him relief when the door pulled open and he feel on the floor.

"Ahhh! The food!"

Or not.

Maybe he should have just stayed in bed.

…

Arthur was not a coward.

He had fought against the toughest opponent, battled against beasts and creatures other men would not dream of facing. He had also manage to get back at Morgana and lived to tell the tale (it was when they were kids and technically, it was the stable boy's fault but he still manage to embarrassed Morgana so he didn't care about technicalities).

So he was not being a coward hiding in his rooms instead of seeking his manservant out.

He was just…thinking. Yeah, that's right. He was just thinking, what's the best way to handle their _situation_; whatever their situation really is. Even if he all he had been doing since he woke up was stared at his bed, lost.

_"Coward,_" that annoying Morgana-voice in his head snorted.

_"Quiet. I'm trying to think here_," Arthur retorted, surprised to find no voice replaying back.

Arthur sometimes thinks that he is going crazy, actually talking to the voice in his head. That or someone is trying to mess with him. Either way, Arthur currently doesn't care. He has bigger problems to worry.

Like his revelation last night.

He felt like a veil was removed from his eyes and images after images of his time with Merlin flashed by his eyes. He remembered all the time he joked, laughed and spent time with his manservant. All those moments of camaraderie, friendship, banters came to him and he remembered how he felt then. He was really surprise to find that even back then, his feelings for his manservant was always something beyond master and servant, even beyond friendship. He felt like a fool for not noticing for so long. Morgana was right, when it comes to the matters of the heart; he was more of an idiot.

It was exhilarating, the knowledge of his feelings for Merlin and finally knowing the reason behind all the weirdness, confusion and that small tight feeling he feels whenever he saw someone else not him that Merlin is paying attention to.

He likes Merlin. More than a friend.

He laughed loud and hard then. The happiness of finally figuring things out (Morgana would have probably hit his head and ask him what took him so long) filling him.

He wants to take Merlin in his arms and hold him tight and never let go. He wants to erase that look of sadness that Merlin sometimes have when he look out from the castle, his gazing longing, for something Arthur doesn't know. He wants to kiss his problem away and protect him from harm, from everything; from men and their dirty clutches; from all the evilness that lurk behind the corners; from his father's wrath once he found out.

He quickly sobered up after the last thought.

That's right. Arthur was still the prince and heir to the throne. Growing up, Arthur was drilled time and time about his duties, his destiny, and his father's expectation. He had always strived hard to please his father, always hoping to make him proud of his son. Consorting with servants was something his father doesn't approve but tolerates it, turning a blind eye every time Arthur was rumored to have bedded one. He knows that Uther would not really do anything as long as Arthur was just playing around.

But he didn't want to fool around with Merlin. Merlin didn't deserve that. Merlin was pure and kind and gentle. To just use Merlin as something to satisfy his urges was and will always be wrong. He didn't want it to be like that in the first place. The thought of only having Merlin just for awhile, makes Arthur sick.

But the thought of someone else having Merlin, makes Arthur's heart give a hard twist and a growl to come out of his lips. He could not bear the thought of someone else holding, touching Merlin. Of someone else kiss those pouty lips and caressing that smooth milky skin. Of someone possessing Merlin's sweet smile, twinkling eyes and gentle touches for themselves.

He won't allow it.

But he couldn't bring himself to confess either. The thought of Uther's disappointed eyes boring into his. Not to mention the fear of what his father would actually do to his manservant if he found out. It brings him pain at the thought of Merlin being imprisoned or flagged or worst! Banished forever from their lands.

He had fallen asleep last night with so many thoughts swirling in his head, nothing making any sense to him. he didn't have much of a peaceful sleep, his dreams composing of various dreams; of him confessing to Merlin and being rejected; of watching as someone else love Merlin; of his confessing and Merlin accepting (that brought a smile to his face) but his father finding out and punishing Merlin. The worst dream was the one where he was together with Merlin but his father found out about his manservant's magic and accuse him of bewitching Arthur and burning him at the stack, forcing Arthur to watch.

He woke up from that dream screaming, covered in sweat, his heart pounding hard in his ribcage.

Dawn was barely arriving and he couldn't go back to sleep. He had prop himself up on his bed and lean back on his headboard, staring to nothing, trying to organize his thoughts; which brought him back to now.

He had a breakthrough with some of his confusing thoughts.

First and foremost, he would not do anything about his feelings.

Yes, horror uproar.

It was the most logical solution Arthur has come upon on. He will hide his affections for his pale, slender manservant.

Everything was all too new and overwhelming for Arthur that he wouldn't be able to handle things smoothly. He would probably blotch everything up and make Merlin afraid of him, or thinks him as a lunatic. Besides! He is not even sure Merlin feels the same way. He'll be embarrassing himself if Merlin rejects him (he ignore the soft whispers in his head that constantly saying he was a coward. He was not a coward damn it! He was being prudent.)

Second, just because he figure out things, does not mean he will be telling that to Morgana anytime soon. She'll probably tease and torment him for being so blind and stupid all those months of him acting liked a jealous lover over Merlin. And speaking of others, just because he was keeping his feelings a secret does not mean he will allow others to take Merlin away; they're all unworthy of Merlin anyway (ignoring the fact that he might also be unworthy of Merlin on the account of being a coward, but he wasn't a coward and he's the prince damn it! So there!).

The third and final thought was fixing this rift that is between them, that he subsequently caused for being a jealous and idiotic prat. Arthur winced at that one, especially the thought that he made Merlin witness his shame of coupling with a servant. Not that there was anything wrong with it. It was that Merlin saw _it_ and he shouted at him afterwards and dear God, everything was a messed and Arthur had no idea how to fixed things.

Arthur gave a loud sighed, resting his head on his thigh. The best thing he could come up with was to apologized first; that made him swallow hard. He was not used to apologizing. Call it arrogance, but he was thought since young that people of his station does not apologized because that makes him (and therefore his father) weak.

But Arthur remembered Merlin's words back then.

"_Pride does not make a person strong just as humility does not make them weak. Pride is not holding on to refusing to admit your mistake but instead it is of having strong belief of one's ideals and values. Humility is not about showing your weakness but instead having the strength to admit one's shortcomings and accepting help from others. Man does not live by pride alone, Sire."_

He was struck at Merlin's words and how wise he looked back then, he's eyes holding wiseness within its depth that Arthur never realize Merlin had. That was the early days of when Arthur was first pushed into being Prince Regent. Arthur practically ran himself rugged; refusing help from anyone. Merlin eventually came up to him all stern and angry and promptly hit him over the head. Oh, what shock that brought some of the advisers present for Merlin's insolence. He dismissed them quickly and was planning to shout at Merlin for his actions when Merlin spoke those words.

It shouldn't have really surprise him.

He realized now how much Merlin had guide and molded him to be someone better. It was subtle but Merlin's influence in his life was great. If he was the Arthur of before, Merlin won't live pass sundown without Arthur punishing him in some way for his insolence. Insulting and banters with him were okay, privately. With others in attendance, that was unacceptable. His father would certainly not approve of it.

But he did nothing.

"_Hmm, smart words coming from a dummy like you."_

" _I have my moments Sire. Now will you stop being a stupid dollop head and just accept help where it is needed."_

"_Shut-up Merlin."_

"_*grins* As you wish Sire. As soon as you admit that you're an idiot of trying to take everything on your own without accepting anyone's help."_

"_Merlin, do shut your trap before I decide to changed my mind and punish you for your insolence."_

"_Haha…..well, I'm sure that you could nothing worse than order me to the stocks. I think those kids miss me a bit."_

"_*sigh* Just go get my bloody dinner Merlin."_

"_Arthur, you know that we're here for you right? We – I won't let you go through everything on your own."_

"_Just go Merlin."_

Merlin had then looked at him long and hard before smiling at him and leaving, presumably to get his meals. It struck Arthur how loyal and caring Merlin is. At times, Arthur feels like he doesn't deserve the way Merlin treats him, especially when he would have a temper at times and takes it out on Merlin.

"More of a reason for me to give an apology. I owe him that much," Arthur said out loud with conviction. Screw pride. It wouldn't help him this time. He had really hurt Merlin deeply, he could see that. He would do right by Merlin and hopefully, privately be more worthy of Merlin.

Now all he had to do was find Merlin and do it for real.

It was pass dawn already and he could hear the castle people waking up and starting to go about their ways. And Merlin has yet to secretly arrive in his chambers to deliver his breakfast like he had done all week. Either Merlin had decided that Arthur was just not worth it anymore or he was doing some last minute chores for Gaius for the visiting royal. It was estimated that King Cenred would arrive around mid-afternoon. Either way, he would rather clear up everything with Merlin before the visitors arrive. He wouldn't be able to concentrate otherwise. That would mean that he would have to find Merlin himself.

Great.

Easier said than done.

….

The cook shrieked at him. He felt his hearing disappear there for a second from the sheer amount of shrieking the cook did and felt his eyes tear up a bit from the pain. He might have also whimpered, but he wasn't so sure, the pounding of his headache was too loud. Afterwards, she took one look at Merlin, did a one hundred eighty turn and started cooing, patting his forehead before shoving a tray of the prince's normal breakfast (adding extras and a bottle of something) and instructed him to take it to the prince and rest.

He was told he looked ghastly and shouldn't have tried to get out of bed.

He gave a weak smile at the cook before running out rather clumsily, almost dropping the tray but catching it in the end. The cook gave a loud huff but Merlin was already out of the kitchen.

Maybe he should have listened and just crawled back to his bed. It wasn't helping that his heart was thumping at his ribcage from the thought of facing Arthur after so many days of hiding. He wasn't exactly sure how he would react or what he will say or do. Should he act normally as he should? His new found crush on the prince didn't help as the thought made him even more nervous, thinking of his feeling being found out. That would be a great conversation starter.

"_Hey, after avoiding you for a week, I realized that I have feelings for you!"_

Not.

Augh! All these thinking are giving him even more of a headache and he wished that everything would just go back to normal. One thing for sure, Arthur would either yell at him or ignore him. He wasn't sure which one of those he wants.

Merlin slowed his walked once he reaches the hallways going to the prince's chambers. He can feel his heart practically drumming a fast beat as he went closer to the door. His vision blurred and he stumbled slightly but straightens himself up quickly. The knight standing guard outside the room looked at him for a second before setting aside from the door to allow him entrance.

Merlin gulped, pushing the tray close to his body as he freed one hand to open the door. He gave one last deep breath, twisted the knob and entered the chambers with his head bowed.

He heard swish of clothing, a chair pushed back and then soft slow, almost tentative steps move towards him. For what seemed like long minutes, which was actually seconds, deafening silence surrounded the two tensed figure in the room, before one of them speak out.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice called out, sounding unsure but surprised. A hand was stretch out to touch his shoulder surprising Merlin to whip his head up causing his vision to swirl and swayed on his feet. The hand on his shoulder quickly steadied him, calling his name in an alarm tone, "Merlin?"

Merlin couldn't see Arthur's face properly; everything was a blur, his headache beating his temples and his body feeling heavy. He gave a soft moan before calling Arthur's name and then promptly collapsing; the last thought in his mind was that the panicky look on Arthur's face doesn't suit him at all.

And then blissful darkness and warmth envelop him.

…..

Well. That was unexpected.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out, alarmed at the body that collapsed in his arms. Merlin's body temperature is not good, too hot and his color was too pasty. He quickly snapped out of his shook and maneuvers the limp body into a lover's carry; alarmed at the light weight of his cargo. He moved the few steps to his bed and laid down the obviously sick man, pulling the sheets out from the body and wrapping Merlin in them.

"Merlin! Merlin!" Arthur tried to wake the younger man up, shaking his shoulders in an attempt to jar him up, but Merlin only groaned in pain and burrowed deeper in the sheets.

"Damn it!" Arthur cursed, not knowing what to do. This was the first time he actually saw Merlin down, another than the poison incident. He's not sure what to do next. He really doesn't look good. Arthur touch Merlin's forehead and curse out loud at the hotness he felt over there.

Great! This was not the reunion that he had expected. His heart filled with worry at the sick man lying pale and still on his bed. That look of pain does not belong in Merlin's face neither does the stillness and quietness. Arthur was lost on what to do. He never had to take care of someone before. It was always him being taken care for.

Arthur tried to remember what was one suppose to do with a fever.

Ah! Yes! He needs to be cooled somehow.

Running in autopilot, Arthur grabbed hold of a clean rag on his bedside table and wet it with the water Merlin brought along, ignoring the spilt food on the floor. He squeezed the remaining droplets out and carefully placing it on Merlin's forehead, Merlin shivering from the sudden cold.

Arthur unconsciously whispered comforting words to the man, tenderly wiping the sweat on Merlin's forehead. "Shh….it'll be okay."

Merlin groaned softly but the coolness of the cloth seems to work as Merlin's pain facial expression lessens.

"Gaius!" Arthur cried suddenly. That's right. He should get the physician to look over Merlin. He really doesn't know how bad the younger man is. The fever might get worst if not taken care of.

He whispered a quick, "I'll be right back, I promise," before leaving his chambers, ordering his guard under no circumstances should he allow anyone inside his room unless it was Gaius or himself. He didn't bother to wait for a response, leaving immediately to the route going towards the infirmary, hoping against hope that that's where the royal physician is right now.

….

'_What is today? Hound the bloody prince day?'_ Arthur thought with annoyance as yet another person cornered him. This time it was Leon.

Arthur has been stopped at every corner going towards Gaius' room. The first one was Gwen, who strides angrily at the prince with a stern face. If Arthur was not in a hurry, he would be stop short and shock at the look on the normally shy and sweet girl.

_"My prince, I need to speak with you. I have tried to keep to myself and not interfere but this has gone long enough," Gwen said, the words rushing out of her lips, giving a steady gaze at Arthur. Arthur gave her only a slight look before sidestepping her, only to be stop once again._

_ "Gwen, please not now."_

_ "When will it be then? You have been avoiding the problem for a week now."_

_ Arthur gave a sigh, knowing what the maidservant wants but his mind is only focus on finding the royal physician. "Gwen, I don't have the time now and if I do, what happened a week ago is really none of your business."_

_ Gwen's face flashed a hurt look at his words but Arthur wasn't really concern of it now, he'll apologized later when he can stop thinking about the sick man lying on his bed. _

_"Arthur, you may not like it but Merlin is my friend and – "_

_ "Gwen, if you care enough for Merlin you would step aside right now and allow me to find Gaius," Arthur quickly stops her, placing his hands on her shoulder to forcefully move her out of his way. Gwen look stunned but Arthur was already walking away._

_ "What's wrong with Merlin?" Gwen called out, trying to catch-up to his fast strides._

_ "He's at my bedchambers, sick," was all Arthur told her before he hastened his walk, leaving Gwen unable to catch up._

Not soon after, he encountered Gwaine.

_"Princess!"_

_ Arthur groaned as a hand pulled at his shoulder, the annoying nickname could only be one person. "Gwaine," Arthur greeted with a deadpanned look._

_ Gwaine gave him a fake looking smile, his eyes guarded. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, feeling the hand on his shoulder gave a tight squeeze._

_ "Where's Merlin?"_

_ "What is it to you Gwaine?" Arthur asked, feeling defensive at the suspicious tone Gwaine used._

_ "I heard he was seen walking towards your room. Considering you're here and his not and the events about five days ago, I have reasons to be concern. Where is he?" Gwaine answered, his tone turning low as if warning Arthur. _

_ Arthur cursed inside his head, trying to control his facial expression into nothing despite the feeling of mortification he felt at knowing that the voice calling out to Merlin that day belonged to this man. That explains the looks he has been giving Arthur. Inwardly, Arthur wonders how much Gwaine knows. Merlin and Gwaine were quite close (que the green-eyed monster emerging and poking at Arthur); Arthur was not sure how much Merlin would say to Gwaine._

_ He shrugged off the hand and turned his back at Gwaine, the knight doing a poor job at hiding the glare on his face. Arthur tactically thought that it was better to tell him where Merlin was lest he wants to be delayed longer._

_ "Pr – "_

_ "Merlin's sick. He collapsed while he was bringing me my breakfast. I left him at my bed to look for Gaius."_

_ That thankfully shut the man up and Arthur was again on his way._

Arthur just wanted to scream out in frustration when once again he was stopped; this time by Morgana.

_ "Arthur, I have been looking everywhere for you. Have you forgotten that the visitors will be arriving today?"_

_ "Morgana, not now."_

_ Morgana rolled her eyes at him, blocking his path, again. _

_ "You're awfully in a bad mood."_

_ "It's called annoyance, Morgana. Meddling people like you annoys me," Arthur gritted out, feeling his patience running out._

_ "My meddling yesterday wasn't taken badly. What has gotten your knickers in a twist today?"_

_ Arthur sighed in frustration and answered in clipped sentences. "Merlin sick, in my room, looking for Gaius, move."_

_ Morgana had that perfect horrified expression on her face (Arthur wonders if she practiced it in front of her mirror) before the figure blocking him was suddenly gone._

_ "Why didn't you say so?" _

_ Arthur blinked at the sudden disappearance, his mind caught in surprise, but his body started moving again towards his destination. He'll worry about what Morgana has to say to him later._

Which brings him back to now. He had already reached Gaius' chambers and was about to open the door when Leon appeared behind him. If Arthur has less dignified, he would be hitting his head on the door right about now.

"Sire, I was wondering if you have seen Merlin?"

Of course, who else would he look for? And that tone of caution Leon has was not lost to Arthur. What exactly did he think Arthur did to his precious baby brother? Gutted him out?

_'He probably thinks you'll rape him,'_ the voice in his head cheerfully answered him and Arthur groaned out loud and did hit his head on the wooden door.

'_Right,'_ Arthur inwardly answered, remembering that Leon probably knows, if not all important, details of what happened between him and Merlin.

Arthur has already his response out of his mouth before Leon can ask him again or maybe challenge him or something.

"Merlin's in my bed," Leon made a choking sound at that and Arthur quickly added, "Sick! He's at my bed because he collapse from fever and I'm looking for Gaius."

Pride be damn.

Leon looked mighty murderous at the mention of "Merlin" and "bed" in the same sentence and Arthur's sword was not with him. He might be the best swordsman but he could not do much without a weapon. That and Leon knows some nasty tricks on his sleeves.

Leon's expression quickly changed from murderous to concern, nodding to Arthur. Arthur gave a soft sighed before opening the door; to be greeted by an empty chamber. He audibly groaned.

"Great. That was a waste of time."

"Gaius is probably with the King. I have heard that the King insisted to be in attendance when greeting King Cenred and his entourage."

"What? I thought he was not allowed out of his bed due to his reopened wound," Arthur exclaimed in alarm. This must be what Morgana was about to tell him.

"I am not sure. Gaius must have been summoned to his chambers."

"Augh. I wasted about half an hour already. Merlin wasn't looking good when I left."

"Please, allow me to assist. I think I remember the correct medicine to cure colds with."

Arthur gave Leon a look before nodding towards the cabinet full of bottles. Leon immediately started searching; Arthur wondering how he can tell which one is needed. All the bottles look the same, only the colors are different.

It wasn't long before Leon gave a triumphant shout, a bottle on his hand. Arthur was surprise at the shout, but quickly stood up calling for Leon to follow him. His mind already back on the sick, pale man lying on his bed.

…..

"What are you all doing here?" Arthur yelled before turning to the cowering guard outside with a sneer, "didn't I instruct you that no one can enter my room other than Gaius and myself?"

The guard just lifted a cowering hand to point at Morgana and Arthur sneer deepen.

Right. Morgana. Heaven forbids that she doesn't meddle in some way.

"Oh pull that pole out from your arse Arthur. You're not the only one worried about Merlin," Morgana answered back, sitting on his chair elegantly. Gwen was by Merlin's side, changing the cloth on Merlin's forehead while Gwaine was on the other side, his usual jolly face pinched in concern for the pale man on the bed. Arthur's stomach twisted with jealousy at the sight of Gwaine's hand gently running through Merlin's hair.

"Out! All of you. You're making the room too crowded."

"Arthur, Merlin's asleep. I highly doubt he minds the crowd. Besides, you need help. How do you plan to have Merlin drink the medicine?" Morgana challenged him, raising an eyebrow at him.

Arthur sneered at her before grabbing the bottle out of Leon's hand before walking to Merlin's side, Gwen moving out of his way. Arthur look at the hand combing Merlin's hair and he just wants to slap it away but refrain from doing so, feeling Morgana's gaze at him. Even without looking, Arthur can tell that she is smirking at him.

Leon moved to assist him and even if Arthur just wants to throw Gwaine out, he knows that he needs his help. Together, all three of them were able to make Merlin drink the foul smelling medicine. Arthur was supporting Merlin up by lifting his limp body to lean on his chest and torso (Arthur's heart was thumping wildly at the feel of Merlin's slender body resting against his); Gwaine was keeping Merlin's head still on Arthur's shoulder while Leon poured the medicine down Merlin's throat gently, rubbing a finger to his neck to coax Merlin to swallow.

Arthur tightens his hold when Merlin attempts to move away, his lips croaking out protest.

"What is in that medicine? The smell is nasty!" Gwaine commented, holding the twisting head of Merlin steady. Leon was soothing Merlin.

"Only a few more Merlin. Sh…I know it's nasty. Just a few more."

Arthur was surprise at the way Leon easily handles Merlin. Then he remembers that Leon told him that he has a younger sister back home. He must be adapted to handling people he considers his sibling.

It was over soon and Arthur reluctantly moved Merlin back to lie down on the bed; missing the feel of Merlin's warmth and smell of Merlin's exquisite smell.

…..

The sun was already high up and by Arthur's calculation, it was nearing noon. The castle was finally silent, as they are all just waiting for the arrival of the visitors, preparations done. A messenger came by to inform him that King Cenred was delayed a bit due to some reason and his arrival was moved to around early evening. Arthur felt calmer by the news, rejoicing to have more time to take care of his manservant.

Of course he didn't show any outward expression; keeping his face blank as he instructed the messenger to relay the information to a list of people. Morgana was the only one who detected any changed in his expression; smirking at him with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Blast that woman for knowing him so well.

It was with great difficulty removing his unwanted guest from his room; many of them protesting but left in the end. It was Morgana who left first, taking Gwen with her. She whispered to Arthur as she left to leave the councilors to her and take all the time he needed. The leer that was added to that was promptly ignored by Arthur.

When it was only the three men left, the air quickly grew tense and awkward and before long, Leon left as well glaring at Gwaine to follow him. Leon gave a sort of warning look at the prince before bidding him good day.

"Please take care of Merlin."

Arthur nodded his answer, already changing the cloth with a new wet one. Leon looked satisfied with that and dragged Gwaine out.

Arthur sighed in relief at finally being alone with Merlin. All throughout the day, words whirl around his head and he thought he would not be able to have a chance to say them because none of them would leave him and his manservant alone. But now that he is alone with Merlin, he was struck with a lost feeling on how to start. The words that he wants to say suddenly flew out of his mind and he was left with nothing but an urge to caresses the pink stained cheeks of Merlin's.

"Gah! Why is it so hard to tell you I'm sorry?" Arthur whispered, looking at the pale man. His color was improving and the heat of his body was subsiding a bit. Merlin's breathing was also easing, not like the one before where he seemed to have difficulty inhaling and exhaling. The pinch look on Merlin's face was also gone, only the flush cheeks remaining. Arthur gently grabbed Merlin's hand, the one that was still wrapped in bandage. Arthur turned it up gently to show Merlin's palm and trace the contour of the bandages with his fingers; his eyes filled with sadness.

"I didn't mean it you know. I didn't mean to yell at you. You just surprise me and the timing you had was really bad. *choke laughter* I didn't even want you to see _that_. It was something that I never intended for you to ever see. Ugh! You just had to barge in like that didn't you? You couldn't for once in your life be more aware of your surroundings and left when you heard noises. Or even just bloody knock. You're really the worst manservant ever!"

Arthur was silent after that before gaining courage.

"I missed it though. I missed you. All your foul-ups and tripping and your insolent tongue. I even missed the way you sloppily clean my room, shoving my shoes to one-side and deeming them arranged. I missed how you always stumbled in late in my chambers and steal my meals when you think I don't look. I especially missed your company the most."

"You certainly have a very twisted way of showing that you prat," a soft croaked voice whispered. Arthur was so surprised that he fell off his stool.

"Merlin?"

"Who else would it be, _Sire?_" Merlin weakly answered, attempting to sit up, but his arms was too weak and he collapse right back down. Arthur quickly scrambled to his feet and help Merlin out, scolding him along the way.

"You idiot! You're too weak to move. Just lie down."

"Prat," Merlin mumbled but didn't resist Arthur's strong arms, slightly nuzzling into his cheeks on his arm unconsciously. Arthur gave a quiet gasped at Merlin's kittenish action but didn't remove his arm, enjoying the soft, smooth feeling of Merlin's cheek. Arthur took the stool and moved it closer to Merlin's head, yearning to kiss those pouty lips but resisted, knowing that it would not go well for him if he does so.

"Since when were you awake?"

"Long enough," Merlin answered, his eyes guarded.

Silence fell between them making Arthur fidget in his sit. He gathered what courage he has and finally spoke the words he was longing to tell Merlin.

"I'm sorry," Arthur whispered surprise to find that he didn't have difficulty in saying so. Merlin's face was at first unreadable, eyes searching before he finally gave a weak smile at Arthur, his eyes smiling as well.

"I'm sorry as well."

"You shouldn't be. I started the whole mess. I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you."

"Why did you? And since we're on the topic, what were you frustrated about anyway?"

Arthur mentally cringed at Merlin's questions. He quickly tried to think of a reason besides "_Oh I was just bloody jealous of all those men molesting you with their eyes and I was frustrated because I wanted to screw you to the nearest vertical wall I could find_." That'll go well.

In his dreams probably.

"I was just having a rough day. You know duties and all."

Merlin gave a snort, giving Arthur an "I don't believe you but whatever you say, Prat" look. Arthur just gave a chuckle, relief that Merlin seems to not push him for the actual answer.

"I really am sorry though."

"I know Arthur. Just…don't do it again. You really did hurt me," Merlin quietly answered, looking away from Arthur's eyes.

Arthur wanted to smack himself for causing that uncertain hurt tone Merlin used. He vowed to himself that he will try harder to treat Merlin better.

"I'm sorry."

Merlin just gave him a wide forgiving smile before giving a yawn and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands (Arthur wanted to coo at the cute sight but he still has some dignity left).

"Tired?"

Merlin gave a lazy nodded, his hair tingling Arthur's arm as it brushes with the motion. Arthur gave a small affectionate smile that Merlin missed. "Go to sleep."

"But the guest and serving you…." Merlin asked, giving another yawn.

"It'll be fine, Merlin. I can certainly function without you for one day," Arthur answered, making sure that his tone was teasingly and light. Merlin mumbled another "prat" before falling back asleep.

Arthur brushes his fringe away from his forehead, and gave in to his urges, kissing Merlin's temple.

Maybe someday he will have the courage to confess to Merlin, but he would have to make himself worthy of Merlin first.

…..

That evening, as Arthur reached his father's side standing in the great doors of the entrance of Camelot Castle, he felt a peace about him that he hasn't felt for a long time.

Arthur gave a nodded to the King and was expecting a scolding for being the last one to arrive. To his surprise, Uther only gave him a searching glance before nodding back in satisfaction.

"It seems that you have resolved whatever is troubling you."

Arthur turned to look at his father in surprise before quickly turning his gaze back to the small figures moving towards them; his face slightly giving a fond smile.

"Yes father."

"Good."

And when he finally greeted King Cenred and his entourage, all Arthur could think about was going back to his chambers to be by Merlin's side.

**TBC…**

**Author's Note: **There! Finally! Arthur and Merlin have made up and finally we have reached the second mark of my story. I do hope that you all aren't pissed off at me for one reason or another (like taking too long or how pointless the story is?). Ummm…I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

**Reply to Reviews:** Thank you for all who had bothered to read my fic and reviewed!

XDevil-Wolf-ChanX: I'm sorry the long wait. I hope you like the chapter. I found it a little flat, so sorry if it wasn't as good as before. Heh, I feel like men like Uther always deny a lot of things. Thank you!

ILoveFrenchFries: Arthur was rather thick isn't he? You can just see how stubborn he is at times, if not most of the time. Haha, I know right? I really torture Merlin at times.

A Slice above the others: That's the second part of the story. As for Uther, well I'm working on that. I can't even imagine having one, sex ed is something that I never had. It was fun for me writing that one. Err….I'm sure that I wrote it in previous chapters that Arthur already knows about Merlin's magic.

Beizanten: I do as well! I find Gwaine a very likeable character. I plan to make a fic GwainexMerlin soon. I find the role very fitting for Leon. Heh, I hope that it's not too weird.

Sweet: Really? Wow. Thank you. I'm very honoured. They will be together really soon. Just wait for a few more chapters. ^.^ I can totally imagine Gaius saying all that in a straight face.

Helen: Thank you. They will be married after a few chapters.

Rain Dancer2: I know! It is really embarrassing if someone had to teach you personally.

xXMistressMadHatterXx: Really? T.T I'm so sad that I don't received your reviews! Why ? Why? Well, I hope to hear from you again! Hehe, how's this chapter for them making up?

Emwebbstack: Thank you! I found it funny as well while I was writing it. I couldn't help not writing it.

Kat Nightfox: Err….now I'm worried that I just pop the balloon and everything went flat. I hope this chapter was not anti-climatic….. Yes! I love Leon more and more! I was worried that people would think it was weird because well, Leon is very loyal. But I really think he has more deep!

FRANKENSTINWENTMAD: Haaahahaha. Yes. I just love torturing him. Bwahaha!

vanillavillain101: Hahaha, just wait until maybe around three more chapters to see how Uther reactions. For Mordred…well, his role won't be seen in this fic. I have something plan for him in the third sequel. You can read my other fic, "Arthur's a an". He'll be their adopted baby there.


	13. Chapter Nine: Fluff Moments

**Author's Note**: Training is finally done! I can go back to writing now. Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys like this one. Updates will be one chapter (same with the other Merlin fic I'm doing) per week. Personal stuffs are getting in the way of my writing time. Hope you guys won't mind….. T.T

Btw, thank you to xXMistressMadHatterXx for one idea in this chapter!**  
><strong>

**Warning: **Generally fluffiness. Oh, and just to get this out of the way, wrong grammar, spelling and everything you can think of. I'll try my best to make it better.

**When Merlin Became His Queen**

**Summary: **He knew that the unicorn incident would come back to bite them in the future. He just never thought it would be his ass that would be bitten. ManyxMerlin; main ArthurxMerlin.

**Chapter Nine – Fluff Moments **

*** March 29 evening***

Arthur should have really known that Merlin's bad habit has infected the people of Camelot…..

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

Forget the fact that _He_ is the actually the King of Camelot and doesn't really require knocking. But still, it's his room and he has the right to his privacy.

"Oh my…"

Then again, he should have just really locked his door but the persistent image of "Merlin" and "bed" left little space for anything else in his mind.

"Finished that thought, Gaius and I swear I will smack you."

Even in his sleep, Merlin causes him trouble.

"Arthur, I'm waiting."

Bollocks.

Flashback:

_Arthur impatiently looked on as both monarchs exchanged pleasantries._

_ "King Uther, I am honored to be personally greeted by you," Cenred greeted, whether fake or real, Arthur did not really care in the moment._

_ He saw his father grimace a bit when he raised his arm to shake the offered handsbefore his face went back into a calm façade._

_ "Think nothing of it," his father replied._

_ Arthur resisted the urge to snort. _

_His father wants Cenred to think the world about it. Uther was prideful enough to risk complicating his health just to show the other King that he is not weak, even if his injuries are actually paining him right now. Arthur can clearly see how the King's disobedience to his order displeases Gauis greatly. That was the first time Arthur actually saw the physician frown at the King openly._

"_This is Morgana Le Fay, my ward."_

"_My, such a beautiful woman. I have never seen such beauty before," King Cenred smoothly replied, lifting Morgana's hand to his lips and gave a chaste kiss. Morgana curtsied, her face schooled in a cool look as she greeted the ruler of Escetia._

"_Such an honor, my Lord."_

"_The pleasures all mine."_

_Morgana refrain from rolling her eyes at the almost sickening sweetness dripping from the visiting King, Uther giving her a warning look. _

"_My son, crown prince Arthur," Uther introduced. _

_Arthur's mind started to wonder as the two monarch continued to exchanged (fake) pleasantries, his mind wondering back to his manservant. In his bed. His eyes started to glaze a bit at the thought of Merlin and a silly smile almost broke out from his lips when Leon elbowed him rather harshly on his sides. Arthur turned to glare at the knight, mouthing out, "What?". _

_Leon gave him a hard look and nudged his head to his father's direction._

_Arthur focused his attention back to his father and his guest and almost blushed to see that every eyes were on him, his father particularly disapproving while the other king was in amusement. Morgana's gaze was all knowing and she smirked at Arthur mouthing, "Pervert". Arthur steadfastly ignored her._

"_It seems that the crown prince's mind is elsewhere," King Cenred commented lightly, a small smirk on his lips._

_Arthur schooled his face into an apologetic smile (Merlin always said he looked pained when he does that) and offered a bow to the monarch, his father's gaze burning a hole through his head. "My apologizes, King Cenred."_

"_It is nothing. I am sure that your thoughts were on something important."_

_Arthur didn't reply on that; though he definitely agreed that it was on someone important. He straighten himself and invited King Cenred inside, signaling servants to rush forward and start to help unload the visitors things._

"_The trip must have tired you out. We have prepared quarters for you and your men to rest."_

"_Hmm, our kingdoms are far apart. We encountered some problems along the way but it was nothing my men can't handle. I am quite interested to see how my men will fare with your trained knights in the tournament."_

_Arthur almost groaned out loud. It looks like King Cenred was intent on talking more rather than retiring to his assigned chambers to rest. He was itching to go back to Merlin and check how he is. He can also see the displeasure in Gaius' eyes as the King walked with them, his walk faltering a few times but acted like he was okay._

"_Arthur and his Knights are excited to participate as well. Your knights' skills are well known to be very unusual," Uther commented. _

"_Ah, will you be participating as well Prince Arthur?"_

…

_ After what seemed like forever, Morgana was easily excuse and she left giving Arthur an annoying smug look (damn that woman!), King Cenred had expressed his fatigue and wished to retire to his chambers. Arthur didn't waste any time in calling for a servant to show the King of __Escetia the way. Before Uther can stop him, he bid his father a good afternoon and was on his way back to his chambers; his mind already back to the image of his manservant all weak and pale in his bed. _

_ He was back inside his room in record time and was beside the sleeping male in a blink of an eye. He let out a breath of relief at the sight of his pale servant. Merlin looked better. The sickly pale colour was replaced by the normal milky white colour and the furrowed brows are relaxed. His breathing even, unlike the laboured breathing Merlin had a few hours ago. _

_ Arthur's body sagged in relief. Without even thinking about it, he sat down on the bed, gently lifting Merlin's head to place it on his lap. He took a dry towel, dipped it in the bowl of water, squeezed and gently wiped his manservant's face. Merlin's nose crinkled in displeasure and he squirmed a bit from Arthur's action but he quickly fell back to sleep. Arthur chuckled at the cute action. _

_ Arthur finished wiping Merlin's face and eyed the raised shirt, a strip of pale skin showing. He was debating whether he should wipe the sweat off of Merlin's body but he quickly abandoned that thought when his mind conjured up a naked Merlin begging Arthur. He shook his head fiercely to remove the image before any stirring happened below his waist._

_ 'Tsk, tsk. Such a dirty mind you have," Morgana-voice once again appeared._

_ 'Shut up.'_

_ 'Heh, what are you waiting for anyway? He's right there in your lap, vulnerable, ready to be taken.'_

_ Arthur groaned, images of Merlin in non-innocent scenarios popping up in his head. _

_ 'Shut up! Didn't we decide that we will do nothing?'_

_ 'That's all you. If it was me, I'll ravish him now. Look at him, all innocent and trusting. He's ready to be pluck.'_

_ 'You are me! Augh, I'm going crazy. Go away.'_

_ 'It's your lost."_

_ The voice in his head finally quiet down, leaving him in peace. For the nth time, Arthur wonders if he is really going crazy, talking to a voice in his head. Not to mention that the voice sounds just like Morgana. A shiver went down his back at the thought of a miniature Morgana living inside his head. Arthur quickly erased that from his mind. _

_ Arthur sighed out loud. Ever since he became more aware of Merlin and his feelings, things have become more complicated. _

_ "You're really the worst servant ever," Arthur whispered, combing his fingers through Merlin's silky black hair, his other hand caressing Merlin's pinkish cheek._

_"Arthur, what are you doing?"_

…..

Gaius was not above reprimanding the King especially when it comes to his health but he can't do anything about Uther's stubbornness.

If the King says he is well enough to chase after his son to discuss state matters, nothing short of wild horses can stop him. Never mind the fact that it will be him who has to take care of the King and have to bear his cranky mood all day when he is stuck in bed. After this stunt, Gaius is sure that the King will permanently be under bed rest. Uther may think that he got everyone else fooled, but Gaius' trained eyes can clearly detect the pain in his face every time he moves. Gaius eyed the King's sides, trying to see if he bled through his bandages but he could not really tell due to the King's red velvet top.

His mouth has been frowning since morning, when the King decided to forgo his advice for bed rest just to protect his pride, and it has not left until they stumble upon a rather suggestive and intimate scene.

Gaius felt his mouth stretch into an amuse smile as he watched Arthur gave his father a dumbfound face and Uther's face turned red from anger or embarrassment, Gaius can't tell.

"Oh my…."

"Finish that thought, Gaius and I swear I will smack you."

Gaius wisely shut his mouth but he couldn't stop smiling. Maybe Uther's stubbornness is worth it after all; if this is the reward (seeing Uther unhinge), it's really worth all the trouble.

"Arthur, I'm waiting."

"Fat – Father!"

Gaius' eyebrows rose at the stuttering and flustered state of Arthur, the prince form still intimately close to his slumbering manservant. Gaius wandered briefly why Merlin was sleeping but his eyes caught the remedy bottle for fever and colds in the night stand and he got his answer.

"Arthur," Uther warned.

Gaius almost laughed out loud as he watched Uther's eyes flick from Arthur to Merlin then back again, a flash of something glinted in the King's eyes before it disappeared.

"Father, I – Merlin – " the sharp gaze of Uther quickly shut Arthur up.

Arthur took a deep breath, composing himself and finally answering Uther.

"Merlin fainted this morning. I didn't have enough time to bring him anywhere so I put him in my bed to rest. He has fever and colds but it is much better now. "

Uther didn't answer right after (and even if he deny it afterwards, Gaius was sure that his tense shoulders relaxed right after Arthur said that Merlin is better) but he gave a stern look at Arthur.

"Make sure your manservant is available by tomorrow morning. You are to show King Cenred around Camelot and it will not do for the Crown Prince to have no servant to cater to him."

Arthur stiffly nodded.

Gaius noted that the prince didn't bother to remove himself from his manservant.

Uther went out quickly and shut the door rather loudly.

"Might I suggest to the Prince to lock his chambers when he has company?" Gaius asked his eyes dancing in mirth as the King stiffen in front of him.

"You will say no such thing."

"Of course. I will just remind you to knock."

"Gaius, I'm not above sending you to the stocks."

"Yes Sire."

It did not escape Uther that a smile was permanently plastered on Gaius face the rest of the day, despite having to redo all his work on the King's bandages.

….

Arthur's body fell limply, his back leaning on the headboard, his heart slowing down. He had never felt so embarrassment in his life, his father had look at him like he was doing something vulgar.

"Oh my goodness," Arthur groaned, dragging his hand down his face, trying to forget the feeling of his father's gaze at him. It made him feel like his father caught him in the middle of doing _it_. Then again, Arthur was unlikely to stop if he actually has Merlin in his grasp, even if Uther was there watching them….

"Gahh! What the hell am I thinking?" Arthur yelled, quickly sitting up, jarring Merlin's head from his lap. Merlin groaned and started to stir.

Arthur growled low and pinched Merlin's cheeks hard. "This is your entire fault!"

"Wha – huh?" a groggy Merlin mumbled, his eyes flickering open. He moaned from the sudden light and quickly shut his eyes, moving his head to the side and buried his face in a warm but hard object.

Arthur's voice was caught in his throat as Merlin practically nuzzled into his lap, particularly in his groin area. Arthur eeped as Merlin moaned, his manservant almost mouthing a part of him that is slowly stirring from all the attention it was receiving.

It was the sleepy but low husky sound of his name coming from his manservant that did Arthur.

Three things simultaneously happened. Arthur pushed Merlin off of him and grabbed a pillow to cover (ahem) his problem, Merlin rolled off the bed with a thud and yell and an amuse Morgana with a red-faced Gwen beside her entered the room.

"Well, now I know why Uther was acting rather weirdly after coming from your chambers."

….

Everything was settled after a few minutes.

_"Merlin! Are you okay?" _

_ "Awww…what happened?"_

Of course, Morgana took great pleasure in embarrassing Arthur as they explained to Merlin what had happened that morning until said time.

_"That doesn't explain why I fell on the floor."_

_"Arthur had a little, or should I say, big dilemma that he needed your help."_

_ "You prat. Did you have to push me off to wake me up? You could have just called my name or shake my arm to wake me up."_

_ "Arthur couldn't really call your name and if he shake you even more, his problem would have become well, harder."_

_ "Shut up, Morgana. Just shut up."_

_ "I'm helping you, Arthur. I just want for your problem to go away and holding onto that pillow won't help you."_

_ "MORGANA!"_

_ "What's going on?"_

_ "Just ignore the two, Merlin."_

_ "Gwen, why are you so red?"_

It was really a funny scene. Inside the Prince's chamber, they will find a smirking King's ward, an angry and embarrassed crown Prince, one red faced maidservant and a clueless and pained manservant.

The Crown Prince was wishing that the ground would open up and just eat him; that or for Morgana to just drop dead.

"Err…I – we – dinner – " the red faced maidservant of Morgana was so flustered that she could not properly say what she wanted; instead, she choice to point at the tray placed on the floor near the door. Merlin tried to look at where Gwen was pointing but when he moved his head he moaned in pain. Merlin, who is sitting on the floor and leaning on the bed, dropped his head on the mattress and tried to will the throbbing pain away. It didn't go away and Merlin whimpered from the pain, feeling like a thousand hammers pounding on his skull.

That seemed to do the trick. All three able people started to move.

Arthur stood up and quickly walked towards Merlin (awkwardly Morgana noted) to gather him in his arms and back on the bed. Gwen retrieved the tray and brought it near the bed. Morgana pulled out the medicine Gaius handed her and offered it to the pained manservant.

"Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

Merlin weakly grabbed the bottle and almost dropped it. Arthur caught it quickly while he berated Merlin, "You idiot. If you couldn't hold on to the medicine, you should have said so."

Morgana frowned at Arthur but didn't say anything, seeing the worry in Arthur's face. The prince removed the cork from the bottle and supported Merlin up, placing the bottle near his lips. Merlin protested, the foul smelling medicine making him a bit green.

"Stop being a baby and drink it already. It'll make you feel better."

"If you hadn't pushed him off the bed, he won't actually be in pain."

Arthur glared at Morgana but went back to coaxing Merlin to drink the medicine, which he finally did if just to stop Arthur from jarring him again and again in his attempt to make Merlin drink it. Merlin's headache slowly fades and soon, it was reduce into a dull feeling that the pale male can easily ignore.

"Feeling better?" Arthur asked his face so close to Merlin's that he can see pale blue iris of the prince clearly. Merlin felt lost looking into his eyes, Arthur's question not registering in his head. He can see the concern in his eyes and it gave him a warm feeling all over (or that could be because Arthur was practically hugging him to his chest).

"Merlin?"

Merlin shivered at the low tone of Arthur's voice, only noticing how close his lips are to his. Merlin idly wondered how Arthur's lips would taste, unconsciously licking his rather dry lips.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Morgana asked a smirk on her face.

That broke whatever moment the two have, Arthur dropping (quite gently, Merlin noted) Merlin down back on the bed and moving away to the windows, clearing his throat as he move. Merlin felt his face blushed but at the same time feeling rather disappointed at the lost of Arthur's arm around him. He turned his face sideways, trying to keep his face from getting redder but failing.

"I think we are not needed anymore Gwen. Let's have our dinner in our room."

"Get well soon Merlin. Good night, Sire."

"Have fun!"

Arthur choked and Merlin blushed harder at Morgana's words.

…

It was very awkward after the two ladies left.

Arthur wasn't sure how to act after their, ahem, rather close contact. Thoughts of "Merlin wants to kiss me!" kept on flashing through his head, the seductive image of Merlin licking his soft looking lips in the background of his mind.

Arthur shakes his head, removing the wishful thought from his head.

He sighed, his head resting on his hand, giving a few flitting glances at the man at his bed. They ate their dinner in silence, Arthur sitting on the chair near his work table and Merlin in his bed. Arthur didn't even bother to say a haughty remark about Merlin eating in his bed (God knows Merlin is a clumsy oaf, he won't be surprise if he spill his meal all over his bed), still feeling embarrassed.

He could see that Merlin didn't finish his soup; instead, he was playing with his food, dragging his spoon around and around the bowl and staring inside the bowl with a frown on his face. Arthur can see the chunks of carrots and small pieces of rabbit meat spilling out from the bowl as Merlin continue to swirl his spoon. That went on for about five to ten minutes before Arthur couldn't take it anymore and blurted, "Stop playing with your food and eat it!"

That startled Merlin, causing him to jump up and spilling the soup inwards towards his shirt at the same time giving a yelp.

"Merlin! You clumsy oaf!"

"How is this, my fault? You startled me!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, beside Merlin in just a few steps and started to tug his wet clothe off. "Your past incident with just tripping from plain air says everything."

"I – hey! Arthur, what are you doing?" Merlin's voice was muffled as Arthur tugged his shirt off, momentarily distracted from seeing Merlin's milky torso naked such close to his person. It didn't help that Merlin was wiggling all about and his muffled voice sounded husky to Arthur.

_'~Pervert~,'_ Morgana-voice in his head sang out.

Arthur didn't even bother to protest that one, feeling his blood rushing somewhere where it has no business to be rushing to.

"Arthur!" an exasperated Merlin shouted, disentangling the shirt from his head himself as Arthur cease his movement in favour of drooling all over the picture of a half naked Merlin.

Arthur softly groaned, his eyes travelling from the pink nipples perking up from the cold up the long swan, enticing neck, to the jutted bottom lip begging to be lick, the redden high cheekbones then finally to the angry wide, sapphire eyes of his manservant.

"Arthur! Snap out of it!"

"What?" Arthur replied, the thrown pillow snapping him out of his trance more than Merlin's distinctive high pitched yell. His manservant grabbed another pillow to fire while the other was pulling the duvet up to cover his exposed chest, Arthur being distracted again as he followed the movement of the duvet as it travelled up the slender man's torso, heaving chest (Arthur felt sadden at losing the image of Merlin's nipples) before another pillow was smack to his face, this time making him fall on the floor.

"Damn it, Merlin! Stop hitting me with my own pillows," Arthur retorted. _'You're disrupting my viewing pleasure._'

"Stop mocking me then!"

"How am I mocking you?"

"You're looking funny at me. I know that I don't exactly have a wonderful and muscular body like you but I don't need you to mock me about it!"

"I'm not mocking you. Wait – you think I have a wonderful body?" Arthur asked, grinning wide at his words, almost leering at Merlin.

The red on Merlin's cheeks spread all over his face and ears, his manservant squeaking before deciding to answer him by throwing another pillow to his face. Arthur evaded it easily enough, the leer on his face not going away. Merlin huffed and glared at the prince, using both hands to hold on the duvet to his chest.

" Alright, here, use my shirt. This is the smallest I have," Arthur chuckled, handing over a black shirt to Merlin, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Merlin continued to glower, feeling as if Arthur was making fun of him.

"Prat," Merlin murmured before he pulled the shirt on, frowning as the still-too-big shirt hang loosely on his frame, the sleeve slipping down from one of his shoulders.

Arthur bit his lips to keep himself from jumping Merlin's bones. Merlin looked good in his shirt, a possessive feeling coursing through his body at the image. His manservant's slender frame was even more enhanced by how big the shirt looks on him.

"It's getting late. We have an early start tomorrow, showing King Cenred around Camelot. My father ordered that you be present," Arthur stated, turning his back from Merlin, knowing that if he looked longer, he would lose control of his libido and just take Merlin right there and then. He heard Merlin mumbled something like "bloody fantastic", but he didn't bother reprimanding him. Arthur walked to his closet, pulling his night clothes and going to the screen to change. He was done in a minute and step out of the screen in time to see Merlin attempting to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, sternly looking at Merlin.

"Getting up."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin's cheekiness, "Let me rephrase that, what do you think you're doing, trying to get up?"

"Obviously, trying to going back to my room," Merlin answered, looking at Arthur like he was stupid.

"Why?"

"To sleep. You said we have to retire early for tomorrow."

"You're not going anywhere Merlin. You can't even stand up properly. And knowing your atrocious time-keeping skills, it's best if you actually sleep here lest we be late tomorrow morning." Arthur pushed Merlin gently back on the bed, grabbing the pillows on the floor and placing them beside Merlin, only keeping one pillow in his hands.

"What? Where would I sleep?"

"In my bed, where else? I'm not that mean to make you sleep on the floor when you are just recovering. Really, Merlin," Arthur answered in a "are you stupid" tone.

Merlin blinked at him, his bambi-eyes curiously looking at him. "Where're will you be sleeping then?"

"On the floor. Contrary to what you believe, Merlin, I'm not a spoil brat."

Merlin gave him an incredulous look at his words, and Arthur would have felt insulted if he didn't look so adorable with his eyes and mouth open wide in disbelief.

"Now shut up and go to sleep. I'm tired as it is."

" You can sleep in the bed."

"We've already established that you will be sleeping there Merlin. I know that you lack the skill to listen to me every time but I never expect for your cognitive skills to lacking as well."

"Prat! I meant for you to sleep in the bed, with me," Merlin replied, glaring at Arthur.

Arthur tripped on the carpet, barely catching himself before facing Merlin, his face twisted in disbelief.

"What?"

And no, that was not a high-pitched tone.

Merlin looked down, shyly answering, "Your bed is large enough and I would feel really bad if you have to sleep on the floor when you can perfectly sleep in your bed. I promise that I won't move to your side and keep my limbs close to my side."

Arthur swallowed the large lump on his throat, an image of Merlin wrapped around his body, limbs entangled with each other pop in his head.

"I – floor – "

Merlin frowned at the unusual flustered stated of the prince before giving a, what suspiciously looked like a leer to Arthur, smile patting the space beside him. "Come on _Sire_. I don't bite."

Like a puppet with strings, Arthur felt his body move towards the bed, slipping in the covers and stiffly lying on the bed. Arthur can feel Merlin's body heat radiating beside him and despite the space between them, Arthur felt like Merlin was so close to his. He almost jumped out of the bed when Merlin leaned over him to blow the candle out on the night stand, his manservant's body softly dragging along the length of his torso. Arthur swallowed hard, his heart thumping wildly on his chest, praying hard that Merlin doesn't notice the lump down below.

"Night Sire," Merlin innocently whispered (dear God!) right on his ear before the body moved away, the bed moving slightly as Merlin adjust his position. Soon, Arthur heard his bed mate's breathing even out, signifying that Merlin's asleep.

Arthur's body was stiff for a while before he finally relaxed it, wincing as he moved due to more than one reason. He conjured nasty images to lower his problem down and soon, it went away, Arthur sighing in relief.

_'Maybe this will work after all,_' Arthur thought to himself.

Unfortunately, Merlin didn't really abide by his word. No sooner than Arthur felt his eyes closing, an arm was thrown to his chest. Arthur was jar awake; turning to face to the side to come face to face with Merlin's sleeping face, hot air from Merlin's lips puffing out and hitting his face.

_'When did he move so close?" _Arthur thought in surprise.

Arthur watched in horror as Merlin's leg was thrown on his leg and before he could blink, Merlin was wrapped around his body like an octopus. Arthur shivered as he felt Merlin sigh out loud, his lips right next to his neck. Arthur tried to remove Merlin's grip from him but for someone with Merlin's physique, he has a good grip on Arthur.

Arthur stiffen in more ways than one way when Merlin sigh in content, burrowing his head into his neck and his slender smooth fingers brushing against his skin (his shirt rose up while he was trying to remove himself from Merlin), Merlin's body flushed right into his, almost moulding perfectly against his body.

Arthur felt that it will be a loooong night; if he didn't die first from erectile dysfunction.

**TBC…**

Preview for Chapter Ten: Coveted Price:

"_My, such a lovely servant you have. I am quite jealous, Prince Arthur," King Cenred purred, caressing Merlin's cheek with the back of his hand. Merlin resisted the shiver racking his body. The King maybe handsome but his touch felt invasive and he would just like nothing better than to hide behind Arthur's back._

_Arthur glowered, smoothly tugging Merlin back to stand behind him._

…

"_You did what?" Morgana's shrieking voice rattled Arthur's brain._

"_Please Morgana; I already have a headache as it is."_

"_You will have more than a headache if you don't march yourself right back and take the wager back."_

"_It's done Morgana. I cannot do anything about it."_

"_Done my arse! What possessed you to agree? Merlin is not an object for you –*gasp* Merlin…"_

_Arthur felt his heart dropped, hearing Morgana call Merlin's name. His shoulder went stiff but gathers what courage he has left to turn and face Merlin. Arthur almost wanted to turn back and run at the sight of Merlin's shock and hurt look._

"_So it is true."_

…_._

"_If one more knight comes and asked to be Merlin's champion, I swear I won't be responsible for my actions," Arthur mumbled irritated, running his fingers over through his hair in exasperation._

"_You seem stress my prince."_

"_Gah! Gwen! Don't sneak up on me like that."_

_Gwen smiled in amusement, eyeing the distress looking prince. "I was hardly sneaking. I'm walking in front of you."_

"_Ugh."_

"_Something troubling you?"_

_Arthur mumbled something and Gwen tried to lean in to hear him to no avail. "I'm not sure I got that."_

_Arthur sighed, deciding that it won't hurt to tell Gwen. He'll be damn if some other knight figures out that they can actually asked Merlin themselves to become his champion. _

_Considering that he's not exactly in Merlin's good side right now, Arthur needs every help he can get to have Merlin listen to him. _

End of Preview.

…..

**Author's Note: **Well, I think hope that was not overly done. I wanted to have a chapter that focuses on the two first as they have only realize their feelings for each other. Poor Arthur though. Hehe….

Anyway, I promise that on the next chapter, the story will be moving forward. I decided that I will update this fic every Wednesday. So, till next Wednesday!

**Reply to Reviews:** Thank you for all those people who bothered to still read this fic and hello to those new comers! Please review!

A Slice above the others: Haha, I hope it wasn't so sweet that it rots your teeth. Only a few more chapters and yes, there will be a threat but not as dramatic as you would hope. After that, pure fluff. Hehehe…

Helen: Thanks. Sorry, no double wedding still.

XDevil-Wolf-ChanX: Haha, thanks! I aim to please! I hope you like this chapter as well.

Malexmale Goddess 101: Woohoo! A new reviewer! Of course. More jealousy to come. Thank you for taking the time to read my story!

Vanillavillain101: Haha, yes, Cenred has come! More problems for Arthur. Bwahaha!

Emwebbstack: Ooohh...then you might die of fluffiness when I write the end part. After these few chapters, it'll be all full of fluff till the end.

Ms. Take the third: Err….I'm sorry about the last chapter? Hehe, it'll be only a few chapters and they will finally be together. I'm working towards that. In the mean time, I hope you like this chapter. Hehe….

sweet: I got the feeling that I made Uther and Gauis' relationship like Arthur and Merlin's. Oh well, I think it's feasible…

xXMistressMadHatterXx: I really like it when you write me reviews! You give me ideas! Hope you like this one.

Kat Nightfox: Ohh..one of my dream is to go to England. Anyway, hehe, I'm glad you think of it that way. I do really like a jealous and possessive Arthur. Too bad there's only a few fic that caters to that.

GoldenVXN: Welcome to this fic! I can't wait for more of your reviews!


	14. Chapter Ten: Coveted Price

**IMPORTANT!** Just to give everyone a heads-up (especially to those who seem to be bother by it), you will find here plenty of grammatical errors, probably weird use of English phrase, spelling and everything you can think of. I'm doing my best to make it better but it won't be 100% perfect.

**Author's Note**: Okay, last chapter I mistakenly mentioned erectile dysfunction in relation to Arthur. Sorry about that! I wanted to end in a funny line but I guess I could do without it. Hehe, I tried to find the opposite for that condition but I can't find the proper term. Anyone knows the word?

By the way, someone already offered her services to be my beta-reader. That will start on the next chapter. Also, I accepted a part-time job (I'm also working full-time in the corporate world) so I'm not sure if I can update every week. I will try to stick to the schedule of every Wednesday for this fic but just in case I wasn't able to update every week, I'm informing everyone in advance already.

With that said, enjoy!

**Warning: **Masturbation…Arthur's a horn dog. Oh, and innocent seduction of Merlin….

**When Merlin Became His Queen**

**Summary: **He knew that the unicorn incident would come back to bite them in the future. He just never thought it would be his ass that would be bitten. ManyxMerlin; main ArthurxMerlin.

**Chapter Ten – Coveted Price **

*** March 30 Early Morning***

Merlin hummed as he snuggled closer to the warm object beneath him. He sighed softly, feeling content and well rested like he never had before, not wanting to move at all. Then he realizes that the object was hard and moving up and down. Merlin scrunched his nose up in irritation when the movement gradually brought his consciousness back into the living. He grumbled under his breath, feeling the last delicious feel of sleep slipping from his grasp, his brain waking up into attention. He patted the object he was laying on, feeling smooth texture and hard planes.

'_Wait a minute…'_ Merlin's thought trailed off, his hand moving around, rubbing ridges as he move along and then snagging on a small harden nub. A low lusty moan resounded above his head, the chest rumbling along with that.

'_Gah!'_

Merlin's eyes pop open and he sat up so fast that his head swirled from the sudden movement. He briefly closed his eyes to stable himself then opening them slowly, peaking down through his fingers. His cheeks flushed bright red within seconds of seeing that the warm object he was practically fondling was the prince.

'_I molested Arthur!'_ Merlin cried horrified at his actions, realizing that the small nub he was touching was Arthur's nipples. Merlin started to hyperventilate; flicking his eyes over at Arthur's to check if he was awake only to see a hooded pair of sky-blue eyes intensely staring at him with something that he has never seen Arthur gave before.

He let out a loud "eep", jerking backwards in surprise and almost fell off the bed if Arthur did not wrapped one arm around his slim waist and pulling him flush right to his body. Merlin's eyes widen as his lips were brought so close to Arthur's that their breath mingled, his chest rubbing right against his (naked! Naked!) chest every time he takes a deep breath. Merlin couldn't move, his consciousness flying out the window being in such close quarters with his secret crush.

'_Oh God! Oh God!_' Merlin's head kept on screaming. His mouth opening and closing, eyes staring at those pink, full lips mere inches away from his; feeling a magnetic force pulling him to come closer and end the gap between them. He watched with fascination as that mouth moved forming words but Merlin can't hear anything. His eyes was slowly closing and he felt his head bending and moving forwards, he can feel the warm heat from those lips and he softly sigh.

"MERLIN!" Arthur's strangely husky voice yelled; jerked him awake from the dreamy state he was in, making his head jolt up in surprise, slamming into Arthur's face, pain exploding on his temple.

….

Arthur heart jumped at his throat at the image Merlin is projecting. His eyes close, head bent, lips slightly opened; he looks like he was begging to be kiss, offering those succulent temptation of lips for him to ravage. Arthur's eyes grew wide when, _'This is not my imagination!'_, Merlin's head inches forward.

Without meaning to, Arthur yelled Merlin's name, wincing when it came out husky and wanting. He felt disappointment washed over him when Merlin jerked into consciousness, feeling the keen lose of tasting those lips. That disappointment changed immediately to pain as the side of Merlin's head smashed into his forehead, hard.

"Oww…" Both male groaned, cupping their injury with their hands, Arthur letting go of Merlin.

"Merlin, you clumsy oaf," Arthur mumbled, rubbing his forehead to dissipate the pain, giving a half-hearted glared at him.

Merlin smiled sheepishly at Arthur, unconsciously giving him a puppy-dog look that made Arthur melted into a puddle of goo. Arthur awkwardly squirm (he did not squirmed!) in his position, not sure how to proceed.

It was Merlin who moved first.

He got out of the bed, Arthur's eyes raking all over that slim body, patches of skin showing from the too large shirt falling in one shoulder. Arthur groaned, watching as Merlin practically sauntered towards the windows to open the curtains. He felt his morning problem stiffen further, the memory of Merlin caressing his chest back to mind. He has to get rid of Merlin or else he won't be able to stop himself.

As soon as Merlin opened pulled the curtains open, Arthur ordered Merlin in the most obnoxious tone he could master, "Merlin, go get my bath ready. We have…about two hours before we are required in the throne room."

Merlin swirled around; those tempting cheekbones flushed red as the familiar annoyed expression blossomed in his manservant's face.

If Arthur wasn't too busy slouching over to avoid being found out, he would have enjoyed having annoyed Merlin so early in the morning.

"Ah! Arthur! Two hours? I can't prepare your bath warm in that length of time. Do you know how far you are from the water supply? Not to mention that I have to heat the water first," Merlin protested.

Arthur winced, waving his hand in a dismissal motion. "I'll take it cold."

"What?"

The prince was able to roll his eyes at his lanky servant, even if all he wants to do is shove those lovely lips to something that needs more attention. _'Drat it!' _Arthur cursed inside his head, feeling his arousal heightening when Merlin's expressive eyes narrowed at him and those bloody lips protruding out almost out of habit whenever Merlin gave him a suspicious look.

"Clean your ears out Merlin. I said I'll have my bath cold. Now go."

"But – "

"Merlin," Arthur warned, throwing him a look.

Merlin closed his mouth, huffing before leaving his chambers right after he childishly stuck his tongue out to Arthur petulantly.

Arthur couldn't stop himself from groaning out loud once the door closed after Merlin, cupping his straining erection through his pants, feeling a wet spot in the center from the pre-cum dripping out.

"*groan* Ohh….Merlin…." Arthur moaned into the bed, debating on whether to jerk himself off or just wait for the cold water. Urgh, Merlin would be the death of him. He was hard all throughout the night and when he woke up, Merlin was fondling him, moving those delicate, small hands up and down his chest and snuggling!

He didn't moved or said anything partially in fear of having his control snapped and partially because he wanted it.

Arthur cupped his cock hard, moaning at the friction, remembering the image of Merlin's lips so close to himself and his tongue! Arthur can think of better ways for Merlin to use his tongue than sticking it out.

"Ahh.." Arthur moaned, feeling more pre-cum dribble out wetting his trousers.

Screw it! He has been hard all night. He deserves release.

If Merlin came back catching him fisting himself, well, he'll cross the bridge when he get there.

With that, Arthur slipped his hand inside his trouser, circled his manhood firmly and started jerking himself off in a fast rhythm, the idea of Merlin catching him actually turning him on further. Images of Merlin, half-naked, popped in his head, his mind conjuring an image of Merlin kneeling in front of him and those lips taking him in. He can already feel that he won't last too long.

Arthur gave a loud moan, his hand going faster, almost feeling the heat and wet cavern enclosing his cock instead of his dry palms. He gathered the pre-cum in the tip and smeared it down, slicking the way. He started panting hard, jerking his hips in time with his hips. He started to feel the intense ball of energy in his stomach indicating his orgasm is close, his testicles drawing back, tightening as he comes closer and closer to the climax.

The memory of Merlin moaning his name brought him into completion, his hips lifting up from the bed as cum spurted out from the tip, splashing all over the inside of his trouser.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled in a throaty cry, his hips giving small jerks as he milk himself dry. After the last one, he collapse on the bed, feeling satiated after being tense and arouse almost the whole night (he kept on thinking disgusting thoughts the entire time to kill his arousal but Merlin would just bring it back by squirming again. He can never look at Gaius the same way again).

He felt content despite the weird feeling of being wet down there and felt his eyes slowly closing from the pleasurable feeling; that was until Merlin burst through the door with a panic look on his face. Arthur slapped his face with his hands at the timing, quickly flinging the duvet over his lap to hide the, ahem, evidence.

Someone up there must hate him.

….

Merlin felt fear stabbed in his heart at Arthur's cry. He frantically tried opening the door, but he remembered that he have two heavy bucket of cold water in his hands. He dropped them on the floor ignoring the water spilling and grabbed the handle twisting it open but in his panic state, he kept on fumbling as he tried to open it.

In frustration, he opened his palm and whispered _"Allinan,_" pushing his hand inwards to open the door (somewhere in the recess of his mind, the thought being caught rang loud and clear but he ignored it), bursting through the door with a battle cry, looking around the room for an enemy.

"Arthur! Are you alright?" Merlin asked, looking around the room, trying to find the source of anything dangerous (not that he could really do anything, but maybe he could distract them enough for Arthur to grab his sword).

Arthur replied with a groan, a hand covering his face. Merlin confusingly turned to look at Arthur then the room, seeing nothing out of place. He frowned as he turned his attention back to Arthur, checking him all over trying to see if something was wrong.

Merlin was baffled, seeing nothing wrong. In fact, Merlin looked closer, Arthur looked fine; he look…satisfied, the pinched look he had a few minutes ago was gone.

"Oh my ….." Merlin whispered, Merlin's eyes dropping down on Arthur's covered lap then back to Arthur's face. Arthur looked satiated. And Merlin was familiar with that enough to know what Arthur looked like when he…err…had release.

Both male simultaneously blush bright red, Arthur grunting into his hands, refusing to look at Merlin.

"I – er, your cold water," Merlin stumbled with his words, pointing to the door then bath then Arthur. He then gave up and ran off yelling back something about him, clothes and changing.

Merlin reached his room in record time, giving a hasty "hello" to Gauis then slamming his door shut, slumping against it. He slid down to sit on the floor, covering his head on his face, mourning for his lost innocence. He wished that Leon didn't make him aware of his attraction to Arthur. His eyes won't be opened then and he won't be so conscious and sensitive to everything about Arthur.

Merlin moaned into his hands. With this rate, Merlin might end up actually jumping Arthur's bones (not if Arthur get to you first!)

Somewhere in the castle, Leon felt a shiver down his back.

…

It was a very awkward meeting between prince and manservant, Merlin refusing to meet Arthur's eyes (not that Arthur was bothered by it).

For the first time, Merlin meekly followed behind Arthur, fidgeting in his new clothes (it was a shock to everyone when Arthur presented Merlin a set of new clothes. The prince petulantly claimed that it was good to have a back up, even if he pushed Merlin to wear those atrocious feathers infested of clothing). Merlin actually looks very attractive in his new formal wear. The clothes fitting him for one and the official color of the Camelot looked great on him; his white skin and deep, crystal blue eyes enhanced by the deep red and gold fabric.

If Merlin was paying attention, he would have notice how smug and proud Arthur was seeing Merlin in the Camelot's colour (and therefore, his colour. Let it not be said that Arthur is a very possessive person, even if he hasn't actually claimed Merlin….. yet).

Merlin felt weird in the clothes, wishing for his old loose scratchy servant's garb. The silk in the tunic felt cold and silky against in skin, feeling tingly all over. The tunic was shorter than he was used to, the length stopping just above his buttocks, a belt tied around his waist, emphasizing his rather slim waist and jutting hips. The sleeves were at least long, but clinging to his arms making Merlin feel constricted. The worst part was the trouser. It was tight, skinned tight. It felt like a second skin to Merlin.

He felt like pulling at them, just to make them unstuck from his legs. The only thing of his that he got to wear was his shoes and despite how much Arthur scowled at him, he refuse to wear those hard, leather shoes Arthur offered. His shoes may look worn out and cheap but they are very comfortable.

His musing was brought to a stop when the grand doors to the throne chambers opened, the chattering of the people inside stopping as Arthur entered with a flourish.

'_Pratty show off…_'

Merlin followed behind him, Arthur's bigger stature blocking his view (not that he was really looking; he was still too embarrassed) of the people in front.

He can hear people walking towards them; hear Arthur conversing but his mind not registering what was being said. A figure suddenly step in front of him, a low murmur of, "And who is this?" was said, forcing Merlin to look up.

He was caught off guard, seeing a rather handsome man look down on him with a smile that made him very uneasy. A hand holds his chin, pulling him uncomfortable closer to this man. He can hear Arthur in the background introducing him, with a tone that sounded angry but Merlin couldn't really tell. He was distracted by the man's other hand cupping his cheek and the thumb tracing his cheekbones.

"This is Merlin, my manservant. "

"Really? How interesting. So this is Merlin. Nice to meet you. I believe I wasn't introduced to you. My name is Cenred," his brown eyes glinting with hidden amusement.

Merlin gulped, swallowing the fear brewing in his stomach. Something about the way the man, King, looks at him doesn't sit well with him; like he knows something about him, some deep secret.

'_Stop it! He knows nothing. You just only met,'_ Merlin scolded himself.

He inwardly sighed in relief when the King removed his hands. Merlin remembering his manners (Arthur cleared his throat rather loudly), bowed his head in greeting, "It is a pleasure to met you Sire. I hope you like your stay here in Camelot."

Cenred's face suddenly went close to his face, answered, "I am certainly enjoying my stay here now."

Merlin blushed at the close proximity of the man, wanting to move back but knowing that it would seem rude. Cenred chuckled at the poorly hidden fright on Merlin's face, bringing a hand to cup his red stained cheeks.

"My, such a lovely servant you have. I am quite jealous, Prince Arthur," King Cenred purred, caressing Merlin's cheek with the back of his hand. Merlin resisted the shiver racking his body. The King maybe handsome but his touch felt invasive and he would just like nothing better than to hide behind Arthur's back.

Arthur glowered, smoothly tugging Merlin back to stand behind him; the prince blocking him from the (lecherous!) King, his tone coated with politeness, but Merlin can detect the warning edge to it; even if Arthur was not exactly saying the nicest things about him.

"Yes, well, _my _servant does tend to grab the attention of others. He is a rather useless servant. Always falling and bumping into things. He is especially late in tending to his duties."

"Hmm, it seems that you are not satisfied with your manservant. How about exchanging him for one of ours? I assure you that my servants may not be as, lovely as yours, but they are the best in the Kingdom," Cenred offered, his tone sugary sweet.

Arthur stiffened in front of him and Merlin felt nervous. He knows that Arthur didn't really mind all those and he won't trade him in (despite the frequent threats Arthur gives him) but it is not wise to refuse the offer of a King, whether in jest or not.

"I am honored for the offer King Cenred, but I must decline, Merlin has been _my_ manservant for a long time now and despite his flaws, he is train to meet my needs," Arthur answered, bowing his head in refusal.

Cenred hummed in replied, and despite being covered by Arthur's body, Merlin can't help but feel those piercing eyes boring start at him. Merlin gulped, moving closer to Arthur feeling safer with him.

He can already tell that this day won't go well.

…..

*** March 30 after lunch***

"You did what?" Morgana's shrieking voice rattled Arthur's brain.

"Please Morgana; I already have a headache as it is."

"You will have more than a headache if you don't march yourself right back and take the wager back."

"It's done Morgana. I cannot do anything about it."

"Done my arse! What possessed you to agree? Merlin is not an object for you –*gasp* Merlin…"

Arthur felt his heart dropped, hearing Morgana call Merlin's name. His shoulder went stiff but gathers what courage he has left to turn and face Merlin. Arthur almost wanted to turn back and run at the sight of Merlin's shock and hurt look.

"So it is true," Merlin said, his eyes suddenly closing off and face becoming stoic.

"Merlin, it's not what you think," Arthur replied, not wanting another week of Merlin avoiding him. Merlin seems to feel the same, if the lack of running is any indication.

Arthur wanted to strangle himself for giving in Cenred's taunts. That man was so infuriating.

_Flashback:_

_Arthur seethe, the urge to smash that smug, leering face of the King increasing as the time pass by. _

_They were in the middle of the market place, Arthur and some servants and knights from both Kingdoms trailing after them as he show that pompous King around Camelot; that bloody perverted man did nothing all throughout the tour but drop innuendoes and flirtious looks and touches to Merlin ("Such a beautiful white skin you have. Women all over the country must envy you. It's very smooth and milky. And your eyes, I have never seen such exquisite color before. They surpass even the colour of the sky and deepest water"). _

_Arthur just want to gagged, or better yet, gagged him. _

_Arthur tried many times to put Merlin beside his side and away from the lecherous King but that blasted man kept on going around, ignoring the warning looks Arthur was practically throwing at his face. He can't exactly openly refute the King's actions lest it causes a war between two Kingdoms but he was nearing his limit. He had tried sending Merlin back to the entourage but King Cenred would stop it every time._

"_This is stupendously sweet," Cenred commented, picking up another strawberry. Arthur twitched, feeling jealously twist his inside. Cenred once again walked close to Merlin, tipping his chin up. "You mention that you like sweets, have you tried eating strawberries?"_

_Arthur immediately walked towards them to stop that man from molesting Merlin but before he can pull Merlin away (again) Cenred separated Merlin's lips using his thumb and hand fed him the strawberry. _

_Three things happened, Merlin accepted the strawberry and moaned when he bit into the fruit, Cenred smirked, his eyes devouring Merlin's (that's mine!) expressive face and Arthur pulling Merlin away and into his arms. _

_He glowered at Cenred, not caring about the consequence, his mind chanting, 'Mine! Mine! Mine!'. And that smug ugly (okay, so he was handsome; but he has no right touching what is his!) King had the gull to laugh at him, giving him an amuse smile; like he is indulging him._

"_Sire?" Merlin whispered tentatively, looking up to him._

_He looked down and his expression softens, before he pushed Merlin away from them with an order, "Help in setting up the table. It is almost noon and I'm sure King Cenred and his entourage is hungry."_

"_I'm perfectly fine Prince Arthur. In fact, I am not hungry. At least, not for food," Cenred said suggestively, looking at Merlin._

_Merlin stood at attention, bowing quickly at both royalty and scatter off back to the castle._

"_Pity, I was having the loveliest view," Cenred commented, his eyes still staring at Merlin's retreating back._

_Arthur forced himself to smile at the visiting King, wanting to just stab him with his sword. "I'm sure you will have a lovelier view once our entertainment comes out."_

…

_Arthur greeted his father in the dining table, happy to see some color back on his father's cheeks. Uther didn't have the strong and intimidating aura as before but at least he didn't look like he was forcing himself to not kneel over._

"_Father."_

"_Arthur, I trust you and King Cenred had a well morning?"_

"_Yes. I showed him around Camelot, particularly the market. I feel that he was impressed with our merchants and might consider trading with our Kingdom."_

"_Good. Ah, here comes the man of the hour."_

"_King Uther, how nice to see you. Feeling better?"_

"_I feel no different than yesterday," Uther answered back, leveling Cenred with a steady look._

_Arthur excuse himself quickly, muttering some excuse, intercepting Merlin before he came close to the upper table._

"_Arthur, what are you doing?" Merlin hissed under his breath._

"_Saving your arse," Arthur replied, not helping himself in giving Merlin's perfectly rounded backside a look over. Damn! Those trousers should be illegal on Merlin._

_Merlin looked at him weirdly. "Arthur?"_

"_Huh?" Arthur asked distracted. Merlin frowned at him." Oh, right. You're going to serve the knights table today."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Stop questioning me. We already have four servants in the upper table. I don't need you to serve me. Besides, knowing you, you'll just probably trip and spill everything," Arthur said in a serious tone, though he won't mind seeing Merlin spilling things all over that bastard of a King; maybe a hot soup or knives._

_Merlin looked at his eyes for awhile, making Arthur fidget at the stare wondering if maybe Merlin got hurt by his comment but that thought flew out his mind when Merlin gave him a sweet smile._

"_Thank you," Merlin said gratefully._

_Arthur acted nonchalantly, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Right," Merlin retorted with a grin._

"_Shut up and go to your duty. Stop slacking off."_

_Merlin gave him a last grateful smile before going to the knights' table. Arthur watched in displeasure as some of those knights perked up at seeing Merlin but he was reassured when Leon gave them a glare, walking beside Merlin. _

_He will be safe there._

…_._

_Arthur was actually enjoying his lunch, even if Merlin was not by his side. All throughout the meal, King Cenred was kept busy by his father, talking about one thing or another. He caught Morgana's eye, watching his adopted sister exasperatedly swat the attentions of males away from her. She gave a sarcastic "kill me now" sign and Arthur laugh at that. _

_It was during the end of the meal that everything went downhill._

_Morgana approached Uther to excuse herself, feigning a bad headache (Arthur snicker as another noble leered at her or more accurately, at her chest), taking Uther's attention and therefore freeing Cenred, to talk to him._

"_So, I see your manservant is not serving you," Cenred commented, Arthur gritting his teeth as he saw the man's eyes follow Merlin at the knights table._

"_He is much needed elsewhere. Besides, he tends to get rather clumsy. I don't want for you to be offended if he accidently trip and drop something all over you," Arthur stoically reply, inwardly wishing he can just drop one himself, like his sword._

"_Hmm…I see. You know, someone like Merlin can be more than just a manservant."_

_Arthur felt his warning signals alarming, noticing that Cenred was up to something. "I don't use my servants in that way."_

_Cenred look at him, raising an eyebrow, "My, what exactly are you thinking? I was merely suggesting that he can have other uses other than being a servant."_

_Arthur suppress the embarrassment at Cenred's look, keeping his face as straight and polite as possible. "Whatever do you mean?"_

"_Well, I was thinking about the tournament tomorrow. I understand that the only thing the winner will win is just the title of being champion."_

"_There is also the honor of winning the tournament," Arthur answers cautiously._

"_Well, in my kingdom, we reward the best warrior with more than just honor. We award them with an object just as precious," Cenred smirked at Arthur._

_Arthur bristled at the insult. "What do you have in mind?"_

"_Merlin as the price for the winner in the tournament."_

_Arthur was stunned for a second before he practically spat out his question, "I beg your pardon? My manservant is not an object to be pawn off."_

_Cenred just gave him a look like he was a child. "What do you describe giving Maidens away or a Maiden's kiss as a price?"_

_Arthur gritted his teeth, physically restraining himself from hurting the visiting King, this time not even hiding the angry he is feeling, "You seem to miss the point. Merlin is not a woman and therefore not a maiden."_

"_I fail to see the difference. By his actions alone, he is a maiden by every definition except anatomy. And I can clearly see that he is coveted by many, whether friendly or more. He has such an innocent charm and enchanting personality. He even rivals Lady Morgana's. I highly doubt you, as the boy's master is immune to his charms."_

_Arthur look away, the knowing look on Cenred's eyes making him panic. He can't be obvious can he? If others realize his attachment, it would cause trouble in more ways than one._

"_I don't know what you are saying. Merlin is nothing to me but a manservant."_

"_Well then, you won't have trouble "pawning him off" as the price for the tournament. It will certainly boost the men's confidence, at least those interested. Why, I would even participate in the tournament."_

_End of flashback_.

It was at that point that Uther joined the conversation. Arthur couldn't remember excitedly how the discussion went from there, but in the end, he had no choice but to agree. He felt that it would be worst if he refuse and his father found out how important Merlin is to him.

His father isn't exactly accepting of servants with nobles, let alone the prince and heir to the throne and a male servant. Arthur didn't want another reason for his father to be disappointed in him or worst, take drastic measure, like take away Merlin.

Uther was already looking at him funny all throughout the exchanged. What was surprising was how Uther almost grilled to Arthur that in no circumstances should he lose to King Cenred in the tournament or anyone for the matter. But Arthur just chalked it up to Uther's competitive nature.

"I'm waiting."

Arthur's attention was brought back to the present, his eyes seeking the close off eyes of Merlin. "Morgana, can you leave us?"

Morgana looked ready to protest but Arthur gave her a look, almost bordering to pleading. Morgana shut her mouth with a click, warning Arthur, "You better make this right Arthur," before whirling around and leaving.

It was only the two of them and Arthur cleared his throat, feeling it dry. _'This is ridiculous! You are the prince. He should not question what I do_,' Arthur thought to himself. He squared his shoulders and look up only to deflate at seeing Merlin's resigned face, knowing that he can't do this "I'm the prince and what I say goes" act with Merlin.

Not after the week they have.

Not after what he realize.

"I'm sorry."

That brought a reaction out of Merlin.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry."

Arthur went on, "I tried to refuse and argue but in the end, I couldn't win. Merlin, you have to understand, you are someone special to me; my closes confident and friend. I would never intentionally cause you hurt."

"But you still did. You agreed to make me a price. A mere object. Not to mention this is idiotic. I will be made fun of and ridiculed! I'm not some girl Arthur. I don't understand why you would agree to something that is ridiculous in the beginning."

Arthur stopped himself from blurting out that Merlin was wrong and that he won't be ridiculed.

In fact, he already heard people started talking after he left, excited to have the chance to have Merlin. Merlin was really oblivious to the charm he has and how much people adore him. He was very fortunate enough to be the prince; nobody would dare challenge him for Merlin (and Arthur swears that he will change the law once he is King; servants are not property). But now, everyone has a free shot to take Merlin away from him.

Arthur's confident enough that he won't lose, but the fear is still there.

" I swear Merlin, I did not do this to cause harm to you. I didn't have a choice. If father found out how important you are to me, he will take you away. He may have mellowed since the invasion but he still does not allow weakness."

"Are you saying I'm a weakness?"

"No! Of course not. But my father does."

"Arthur, you might be surprise what your father's thoughts really are."

Arthur looks at Merlin in surprise; but smiled fondly afterwards.

Leave it to Merlin to defend someone as tyrannical as his father. Even if that man is killing his kind (Arthur idly thought about Merlin and his magic and when his manservant would tell him about it), Merlin would still see a kindness in him.

"Okay."

"Huh?"

Merlin cracked a small weak smile at Arthur's clueless look. "I said okay. I believe you. I'm not angry. But…I am hurt."

Arthur felt a small relief at Merlin's words but he felt pain at causing Merlin hurt. "I'm sorry."

"Hearing you apologize so much in the span of thirty minutes covers for it," Merlin answered, trying to bring back the teasing in his voice but it was obviously that he wasn't up to it. Arthur just nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"You better win. I just got used to having a humongous prat like you as my master. I don't want to have to get use to it again."

"And you're the only insolent service in this entire Kingdom. What would I do without your insults every day?

Merlin finally smiled at him, "You would be lost without me."

Arthur silently agreed.

…

*** March 30 evening***

"If one more knight comes and asked to be Merlin's champion, I swear I won't be responsible for my actions," Arthur mumbled irritated, running his fingers over through his hair in exasperation.

"You seem stress my prince."

"Gah! Gwen! Don't sneak up on me like that."

Gwen smiled in amusement, eyeing the distress looking prince. "I was hardly sneaking. I'm walking in front of you."

"Ugh."

"Something troubling you?"

Arthur mumbled something and Gwen tried to lean in to hear him to no avail. "I'm not sure I got that."

Arthur sighed, deciding that it won't hurt to tell Gwen. He'll be damn if some other knight figures out that they can actually asked Merlin themselves to become his champion.

Considering that he's not exactly in Merlin's good side right now, Arthur needs every help he can get to have Merlin listen to him.

Okay, so Arthur had to admit that locking Merlin inside a room wasn't exactly the best idea he had but in his defense, he was keeping Merlin from making a mistake by falling into those conniving knights' trickery. Who knows what those knights have in mind to make Merlin give them a token.

Images of various knights holding Merlin down as they took some part of Merlin's clothing ran rampant through his head. Worst, they could break into Merlin's room while he is sleeping or changing and just lose control of themselves.

Okay, so Arthur has a wild imagination, but who's to say that his thoughts wouldn't become true?

Arthur knows his knights well and they can get vicious.

Merlin just doesn't get what's the big deal about actually agreeing to have someone as his champion. Choosing a champion signifies that he has Merlin's favor and in this case, it declares who he thinks is the best fighter in the bunch. The champion also gets to escort the maiden, in this case, Merlin, in the beginning of the tournament and Merlin would give a token to the champion as a symbol of his favor.

And Arthur refuses to allow anyone to have Merlin's token, affection or anything else.

Isn't it enough that he is risking his ownership (and despite Merlin's indignation of that term, it is how master/servant relationship is viewed) in the line because of that stupid King Cenred.

Merlin suggested having Leon become his champion which Arthur rejected on from the start, calling Merlin idiotic and simpleton, which added to Merlin's temper at him (aside from Arthur actually attempting to lock Merlin in a room).

So Leon might be the perfect champion for Merlin. He didn't have any feelings for Merlin, the lustful or romantic kind. In fact, he is as protective as Arthur when it comes to Merlin, almost to the point of insanity. If the man can put a chastity belt on Merlin and throw away the key, he would have probably done so. That man has a serious case of brother-complex. And Merlin is not even his real brother!

But that is beside the point; Arthur just didn't want anyone becoming Merlin's champion; unless of course that's him.

Now if he could just become Merlin's champion without him actually asking.

"Actually, I need your help."

**TBC…**

**Author's Note: **

**Reply to Reviews:**

Malexmale Goddess 101: Heh, I'm glad that this fic is still holding everyone's interest. I actually like this chapter. I have always like Jealous Arthur.

Eyesintothesoul: He must have. He got Merlin dressing and undressing him all the time! =p

XDevil-Wolf-ChanX: As of now, I am currently letting you readers decide on how Uther's feeling. There's a chapter coming up where his point of view would be explored about everything that has been happening. Hope you found this chapter awesome!

Sans toi: Err...sorry about that! I couldn't think of any other condition name and that name pop up (I think my nurse of a sister repeated that a lot when she was studying and it got stuck in my head). I still have no idea of the opposite of erectile dysfunction so I guess I'll stick with that until someone tells me the right term.

ILoveFrenchFries: Ooohh, belated happy birthday then! I also have my bday in March. Like my jealous Arthur?

Kat Nightfox: Ohh, is priapism the opposite of erectile dysfunction? I couldn't think of the proper term and that one pop up so I went with it. Thanks! Hope the teaser followed through.

Crystal Lock: Thanks. I would love to get a beta. Prob is I would be putting the chapters really later than usual. But in anycase, if anyone offers, I'll be glad to accept their expertise.

kasih 1990/sweet: Heh, I do like how Gaius is. I feel as if he is taking a backstage spotlight in the series. King Cenred is the catalyst for Merlin and Arthur's relationship. Stay tune!

Helen: I'm getting there.

xXMistressMadHatterXx: Hehe, thanks. I love your reviews. I find it every encouraging. Uther will have his own chapter to showcase his point of view. Heh, it's one of the important chapters...I think...still working the story chapter per chapter.

emwebbstack: So happy to be back. I'm hoping to finish this chapter before I start my part-time job (I'm also doing a full time job) so I won't leave you guys hanging. But I have future plans for a sequel already.

Mikase: Hehe, Arthur's going to get a strong hand/grip with all the action his hand is doing. I'm actually wondering if he can hold off until December... =p

Mebina Sobriquet: Heh, thanks for offering. I hope you won't get a headache correcting my story. I usually have a hard time editing because I still see the same thing even if I read it over and over again. Someone has to point out the error before I would realize that it was wrong.


	15. Headsup

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Author's Note**: This is, I'm sure, THE most hated part of readers because I know I hate it when this happens. But I want to give a heads-up for everyone. You might wonder why I haven't posted a new chapter this wednesday.

I would need a week or two weeks to get my brain together. Chapter 11 has to have a battle scene and I'm finding it hard to find the words to write out that scene. I have to research on it. I haven't writen a battle scene before so I'm very unfamiliar with it. I'm also losing my inspiration. I've started the chapter but I'm struggling with it.

Anyway, my main problem is that these two jobs (working both day and night)are taking its toll on me. I have started my second week of doing two jobs and my body is giving up on me. I'm hoping that within two weeks, I'll be use to it and not feel so tired all the time. My boss in my full-time job is already giving me disapproving stares.

Though I'm sure the other fic I'm working on, I'll be able to update because it's easier to write then this one. I hope you guys understand. And if you guys can send me any inspiration my way, I would love that.

Oh, I will reply to all of you who reviewed Chapter Ten on the next chapter. That way, I can properly thank everyone. But I will post here two replies to two reviews I got. Because I wouldn't want them to be the reason I get discourage, I want to get rid of them now so I won't have to think about them the next time. Wish they bothered to live a private link for me to response to.

**HUH**: I'm pretty sure you're not even reading this fic anymore; you should have the decency to leave a link where I can reply to you privately. Thank you for telling me your thoughts. I'm sorry if I don't have the proper time frame of that era. As I had said before, I had just got inspiration to write and I went for it. If I waited and researched on it (which I highly doubt I can do in a few days), I probably won't have written this fic. Then again, I'm sure you would want that. I don't like Merlin turning into a female and I like tormenting him so I had him wear a wedding gown. And no, if you have bothered to read on, my story is not just about the wedding gown and therefore, Merlin does not have to be a girl. All in all, no offense but I would have appreciated it if you didn't read my story. I will give you the era thing though.

**dhh**: I'm guessing that you are the same with the "HUH" reviewer. Thank you for reading this even if you are annoyed by it (and if you are still reading this, thank you again). Just an advice from me, please don't continue to read my story. You will continue to hate Morgana (I don't understand the last part of your review) because I don't plan to change how I perceive her. I am very aware about my atrocious use of the English language (I have warned you about it). If you want, I can write in my native langue so you won't be bothered by it anymore or you can just stop reading so you won't have any more problems. What I do when I don't like the story, I simply stop reading; though, I appreciate the time and effort you have given to read and review my story. If you have written stories, why don't you let me read it so I can learn from you, oh great one?


End file.
